Uklare intentioner
by afterthebattle
Summary: Harry Potter. Et brutalt overfald afbryder en ellers så vellykket fest i Ministeriet for Magi, og Hermione Granger indser, at Lucius Malfoy muligvis er i besiddelse af afgørende informationer angående forbrydelsen.
1. Forbrydelsen

Konferencesalen på Ministeriet for Magis femte niveau genlød af entusiastiske stemmer. Stedet var fyldt med hekse og troldmænd, der havde deres daglige gang på arbejdspladsen. I anledningen af aftenens fest var deres sædvanlige formelle arbejdstøj blevet skiftet ud med elegante kjoler og fornemme jakkesæt. Det var alment kendt at Kingo Sjækelbolt, ministeren for magi, havde sat alt ind på, at arrangementet skulle blive en succes. En gigantisk scene var blevet sat op, og salen havde været afspærret fra tidlig morgenstund, mens violinorkesteret øvede deres forestilling gennem for tredivte gang. Man havde kunnet høre de syngende toner på de tilstødende kontorer, endda på de tilstødende _etager_. Nogle af de ansatte i Afdelingen for Kontrol og Regulering af Magiske Væsner havde klaget, fordi musikken havde fået deres dyr til at gå amok. Doxyerne havde skreget i timevis og umuliggjort arbejdet for dem, der var så uheldige at have kontor i nærheden af de små skabninger.

Al utilfredshed var i midlertid blevet glemt, nu hvor det var blevet aften og festen var gået i gang. Champagnen begyndte så småt at have sin effekt. Modvillige tunger kom på gled, og ansatte blandede sig med hinanden på tværs af de magiske afdelinger, der ellers plejede at holde dem så skarpt adskilt. Gennem den bestandige surrendende lyd af stemmer hørtes nu og da et bifaldende latterbrøl eller en godhjertet protest. Midt i den muntre forsamling stod dog en ung heks, som ikke tog del i den opløftede stemning.

Hermione Granger nippede ivrigt til sit champagneglas. Dets indhold prikkede hende velkommende på tungen. En husalf havde tilbudt hende glasset, et par sekunder efter hun var dukket op, og hun havde taget imod det med en taknemmelig mine. Allerede efter få minutter kunne hun mærke virkningen af den boblende væske. Hendes hovedpine, der så småt var forsvundet, vendte dog brat tilbage, da hun fik øje på Jennifer Pryce, én af hendes kollegaer, der bevægede sig i hendes retning. Hermione havde normalt et venskabeligt forhold til Jenny, men lige nu kunne hun ikke overkomme tanken om at snakke med hende. Faktisk magtede hun ikke at snakke med _nogen._ Fra det øjeblik hun var ankommet til festen, havde hun prøvet på at undvige så mange af sine bekendte, som det havde været hende muligt.

Før Jenny kunne nå at lægge mærke til hende, dukkede Hermione hovedet og sneg sig gennem den tætte menneskemængde. Hun stoppede op ved ét af de lange borde, hvorpå forfriskninger var placeret. Det bugnende udvalg, der blandt andet bestod af kiks, druer og diverse sjældne oste, var alt sammen arrangeret i en kæmpe pyramide. I modsætning til de omkringstående beundrede Hermione ikke den kunstfærdige opsætning, men stillede sig i stedet bag pyramiden, så hun var skærmet fra Jennys blik og forhåbentligt også fra andre nysgerrige øjne. Et suk pressede sig ud mellem hendes læber, og for tyvende gang denne aften spekulerede hun over, hvorfor hun overhovedet var mødt op.

Mest af alt havde hun haft lyst til at blive hjemme i lejligheden, men det kunne hun ikke. Pligtopfyldende som hun var, havde hun gjort sig klar på trods af, hvor elendigt til mode hun følte sig. Hun havde taget en dyb indånding og fjernet de sorte spor af udflydende mascara under sine øjne. Kingo forventede at se hende til festen, og hun havde overbevist sig selv om, at det ville være bedst at tage af sted. Arrangementer som dette var som bekendt en anledning til at skabe nye kontakter og danne sig et overblik over andres. Ikke at hun var i stand til nogen af delene lige nu.

"Hermione!"

Det gav et sæt i Hermione, da hun hørte sit navn skyde gennem luften. Hendes krop spændte sig i en stram bue. Hun var blevet opdaget. Måske havde det været naivt af hende at tro, hun kunne undslippe det. Opfyldt af gru ved tanken om at være tvunget til at deltage i en samtale, vendte hun sig om mod personen, der havde råbt. Til sin lettelse så hun, at det var Ginny. Den yngste Weasley masede sig gennem den tætstående forsamling, ligeglad med om hun generede folk ved sin voldsomhed. En ældre kvinde kom med et skingert udbrud, da den rødhårede skubbede hendes arm til siden, så en kaskade af champagne sprøjtede ud til alle sider. Ginny lod ikke engang til at registrere det. Hendes ængstelige øjne var fæstnet ved Hermione, som hun netop var nået hen til.

"Er du okay? Jeg har lige hørt, hvad der er sket."

"Jeg har det rædselsfuldt," indrømmede Hermione, men sendte veninden et lille smil som tak for hendes bekymring. "Champagnen hjælper en smule. Jeg skal nok klare mig. Jeg tror mere, det er din bror, du skal bekymre dig om."

Ginny rystede på hovedet. "Harry tager sig af ham. Han sidder sikkert på ét eller andet snusket værtshus i Diagonalstræde. Jeg besluttede mig for at trøste _dig _i stedet." En lille pause. "Har du lyst til at snakke om det?"

"Jeg ved ikke engang, om jeg er _i stand til _at snakke om det. Lige nu virker det stadig helt uvirkeligt."

Bruddet med Ron havde været under opsejling så længe, at Hermione havde svært ved at forholde sig til, at det endelig var en realitet. Både hende og Ron havde været klar over, at deres parforhold ikke længere fungerede optimalt, men begge havde forsøgt at ignorere tegnene i så lang tid som det kunne lade sig gøre.

For omkring et halvt år siden havde Hermione måttet konstatere, at hun ikke længere følte noget for Ron. Ganske vist holdt hun stadig af ham, men hun havde mistet den intense tiltrækning til ham, som hun havde følt, da de gik på Hogwarts. Det var en tiltrækning, der havde nået sit højdepunkt under slaget på Hogwarts. Der var trods alt ikke noget, der kunne få lidenskaben til at blusse, som det at befinde sig i livstruende situationer.

Men da krigen var overstået, havde alting forandret sig. Hun og Ron var endelig blevet et par, men deres forhold bestod ikke længere af rørende kærlighedserklæringer om blussende lyskugler, og spontane kys fyldt med årevis af indestængt længsel. Nu handlede alt om hverdagslige ting som at tage på indkøbsture, betale regninger og koordinere tilberedningen af aftensmåltiderne med ministeriets svingende arbejdstider. De praktiske gøremål sugede energien ud af Hermione og efterlod hende med megen lidt tålmodighed over for kæresten.

Hvis Hermione stadig havde haft romantiske følelser for Ron, kunne det være, at hun havde været i stand til at se bort fra de mange små irritationsmomenter, der var forbundet med deres samliv. Men snart kunne hun ikke se andet end kærestens negative sider. Alt, hvad han gjorde, generede hende. Hans snorken drev hende til vanvid, hans evindelige talestrømme om Quidditch gav hende hovedpine, og de klask, han nød at give hende bagi, var absolut ikke charmerende længere.

For nogle timer siden kunne hun ikke holde sin frustration inde længere. Det eneste, der skulle til, for at få bægeret til at flyde over, var den evige kliché: et toiletsæde, der ikke var slået ned. Hermiones kommentar om brættet havde hurtigt udviklet sig til en hektisk opremsning af alle Rons andre mangler. Utilfredshed efter utilfredshed var væltet ud af munden på hende, næsten mod hendes vilje. Rons chokkerede reaktion havde snart forvandlet sig til vrede. Rasende brølede han, at hendes evige tendens til at brokke sig, gik ham på nerverne.

Dette var starten på deres mest voldsomme skænderi til dato. De havde råbt af hinanden i flere minutter, inden Hermione endelig skreg, at hun ikke kunne klare mere. Ron havde forladt lejligheden, men havde på vej ud af døren hvæset tilbage over skulderen, at alting var hendes skyld. Det var hende, der havde trukket sig bort, sagde han.

Og han havde delvist ret. Det _var _hende, der havde distanceret sig fra ham. Hun forstod bare ikke, hvordan han kunne bebrejde hende for det. Det var trods alt ikke noget, hun havde gjort bevidst. Følelser kunne ikke kontrolleres. Til Hermiones store beklagelse opførte de sig ikke rationelt. De kunne ikke kanaliseres eller tvinges frem på de tidspunker, hvor det ville være mest fordelagtigt.

Det skræmte hende sommetider, at mennesker var kastebold for noget så uberegneligt.

De tungsindige tanker måtte have afspejlet sig i Hermiones ansigt, for Ginny lagde en hånd på hendes skulder og smilede forstående. "Du ligner én, der kunne trænge til lidt opmuntring."

"Bestemt," mumlede Hermione og stirrede ned i sit champagneglas.

Det blide udtryk i Ginnys ansigt blev erstattet af en skælmsk grimasse. "Ved du hvad, jeg tror, du har brug for? Et godt snav!"

"Ginny!" udbrød Hermione. "Jeg har lige slået op med din bror!"

"Og hvad så? Det var tydeligt for enhver, at I ikke var lykkelige. Jeg vil vædde med, at det er flere måneder siden, I sidst har kna –"

"_Shh!"_

"Nå, men der er i hvert fald nok at vælge imellem her. Hvad med Williams fra Afdelingen for Magisk Transport? Han har vist altid været lidt lun på dig. Jeg så ham tidligere i aftes. Jeg tror, han står et sted henne ved indgangen."

"Ginny – " begyndte Hermione.

"Men du behøver selvfølgelig heller ikke vælge ham," fortsatte Ginny uanfægtet. "En charmerende, ung heks som dig kan få lige, hvem hun vil have. Når du har udvalgt én blandt flokken af mandfolk, kan du bare trække ham med derhen. Så er der ingen, der ser jer." Veninden gestikulerede hen mod den anden ende af salen, der var indhyllet i skygger. Hermione kunne akkurat skimte omridset af mænd og kvinder, der stod og lænede sig ind mod hinanden. Hun rødmede.

"Jeg tror ikke, jeg er i humør til den slags ting i aften," mumlede hun. 

Ginny rynkede panden. "Okay så. Det må du selv om. Det var bare et forslag. Åh!" Hun drejede hovedet med en pludselig bevægelse. "Har du noget imod, at jeg smutter et øjeblik? Angelina og George er lige dukket op, og jeg har glædet mig til at fortælle Angelina om vores kamp mod Falmouth Falcons."

"Selvfølgelig ikke. Jeg prøver bare at gemme mig for Jenny så længe."

Ginny sendte hende et undrende blik. "Hvem?"

"Lige meget," svarede Hermione og viftede afværgende med hånden. "Vi ses om lidt."

"Jep, det gør vi."

Veninden snurrede rundt, så hendes røde hår bølgede gennem luften. Med samme hensynsløshed som tidligere begyndte hun at skubbe sig gennem menneskemængden, mens hun fægtede med armene i et forsøg på at fange Angelina Johnsons opmærksomhed. Hermione kunne ikke lade være med at smile. Ginny havde altid været usædvanlig entusiastisk, hvad angik Quidditch, og efter hun var kommet med på Holyhead Harpies, benyttede hun enhver lejlighed til at forklare avancerede finter og taktikker til folk, der gad høre. Angelina, der som følge af en skade havde måttet droppe sine drømme om en quidditch-karriere og nu arbejdede med arkivering af Ministeriets forskellige journaler, var altid begejstret for at lytte.

Hermione kunne ikke lade være med at tænke, at hende og Rons parforhold måske ville have udviklet sig anderledes, hvis hun havde været mere interesseret i Quidditch. Hurtigt skubbede hun refleksionen hen i baghovedet og begyndte at gå mod udkanten af forsamlingen. Hun havde en forhåbning om, at det ikke ville være så let for folk at få øje på hende, hvis hun befandt sig der. På vejen derud sneg hun sig bag om ryggen på Arthur Weasley, der intenst berettede om, hvordan nogle af de magiske genstande, de havde konfiskeret på hans afdeling, var begyndt at danse i takt med den højlydte violinmusik tidligere på dagen. Beretningen frembragte en kaskade af latterudbrud, og Hermione kunne mærke, hvordan det ligeledes trak i hendes mundvige.

Efter mange blide puf og ydmyge undskyldninger var hun endelig fri af menneskemængden. Hun trådte ud i skyggerne, hvor mørket straks lukkede sig omkring hende. Hun nød fornemmelsen af fred. For første gang siden hun var ankommet, behøvede hun ikke bekymre sig om at blive opdaget. Mens uroen langsomt sivede ud af hendes krop, gav hun sig til at betragte de omkringstående.

Der var mange folk, hun kendte. Især aurorer. Nogle få meter fremme stod selveste Roger Davies. En heks, som Hermione ikke kendte, var i færd med at trykke hans hånd. Synet fik en bølge af stolthed til at skylle gennem Hermione. Davies var mugglerfødt, ligesom hun selv, og det var altid en fryd at se, når folk som ham opnåede bred anerkendelse i troldmandssamfundet. Davies var blevet berømt for at have indfanget Stephen Nott, der havde formået at undslippe efter slaget på Hogwarts. Pågribelsen af Nott havde ført til optrævlingen af et enormt netværk af dødsgardister, der holdt til i Sydamerika, og Davies havde solet sig i succesen lige siden.

En anden grund til Davies popularitet var hans nydelige udseende. Horder af teenagepiger faldt i svime over hans høje kindben, atletiske bygning og de dybe, nøddebrune øjne. Selv nu bemærkede Hermione, hvordan kvinderne i nærheden af ham sendte ham skjulte blikke. Hun morede sig over de forgabte damer i nogle sekunder, hvorefter hun lod øjnene vandre videre gennem lokalet.

Hendes blik standsede ved Malfoy-familien. Det overraskede hende, at de overhovedet var til stede her i aften. De sidste par uger havde familien lidt under en skandale, som hele troldmandsverdenen efterhånden kendte til. Narcissa Malfoy var angiveligt stukket af sammen med en yngre elsker, og hvis man skulle tro rygterne, holdt hun nu til et sted nede sydpå. Men de resterende medlemmer af familien havde åbenbart besluttet at fortsætte med at deltage i arrangementer som dette, som om intet var hændt. Både Lucius, Draco og Astoria Malfoy holdt dog hagen højt og var samlet set det perfekte billede på kølig værdighed. Ved nærmere eftersyn syntes Hermione dog, at Draco så ud til at være en anelse anspændt. Astoria, der stod ved hans side, virkede også en smule nervøs. Hendes mørke øjne stirrede stift ud i luften, og fra tid til anden pillede hun ved én af de mange sorte krøller, der faldt ned over hendes smalle skuldre og den ranke ryg.

Hermione vendte opmærksomheden mod gruppens tredje medlem. I modsætning til de to andre røbede Lucius Malfoys ansigt intet. Dette kom ikke bag på Hermione. Hun havde ofte fået det indtryk, at manden bar en maske. Der var ikke det mindste tegn på følelse eller bekymring at aflæse i de fornemme træk. Alligevel kunne hun fornemme den intense tankeaktivitet, der summede inde bag de kolde øjne. Optaget af spekulationerne om, hvad Malfoy mon tænkte på, registrerede hun knap nok, at det skarpe, grå blik pludselig blev rettet mod hende. Det gibbede i alle hendes lemmer, da hun blev klar over, at hun havde påkaldt sig hans opmærksomhed. Med det samme så hun ned i gulvet, mens hun prøvede at regne ud, hvordan i alverden han havde bemærket hendes stirren, når hun var næsten fuldkommen skjult af skyggerne. Hun trådte et par skridt bagud og vendte hovedet bort, fast besluttet på ikke at se hen på ham igen.

Endnu engang så hun rundt i salen, i håb om at møde et syn, der kunne fascinere eller blot underholde hende, men hendes blik blev ikke fanget af noget. Hun tømte sit glas for champagne og satte det fra sig på det nærmeste bord, hvorefter hun begyndte at scanne det store lokale for at finde Ginny. Veninden var dog ingen steder at se. Et sted i nærheden lo en kvinde så skingert, at Hermione krympede sig. Først nu blev hun bevidst om, hvor meget lydstyrken i salen var steget. Alle i forsamlingen snakkede højere og højere for at overdøve hinanden, og larmen gjorde det næsten umuligt for Hermione at tænke. Hun afgjorde, at det var tid til at hvile ørerne nogle minutter og begav sig mod hjørnet af salen, hvor en dør stod åben. Festkomiteen havde besluttet, at festdeltagerne skulle have mulighed for at bevæge sig hen på et afsides sted i tilfælde af at larmen fra selskabet blev for meget, og Hermione sendte hvem end der stod bag forslaget en venlig tanke, mens hun gik gennem den lange gang.

Den pludselige tavshed virkede nærmest surrealistisk, og kontrasten til støjen i den tilstødende sal fik det til at ringe for hendes ører i nogle sekunder. Efter at have passeret adskillige berusede par, der benyttede det afsides sted til at dele intime omfavnelser, var Hermione endelig alene. Hun standsede og lænede sig opad den kølige væg, mens hun tænkte på, hvad Ron mon lavede lige nu. Sandsynligheden for at han havde det lige så elendigt, som hun selv, var rimelig stor, så det trøstede hende en smule at vide, at Harry var sammen med ham. Harry havde aldrig været den bedste med ord, men han prøvede, så godt som han kunne. Men måske snakkede ham og Ron ikke engang sammen. Måske sad de bare med hver deres ingefærøl og drak i stilhed. Ud fra hvad Hermione havde forstået, var det mænds måde at udtrykke solidaritet på.

Et suk undslap hende. Hun ville ønske, at hun og Ron havde snakket deres problemer igennem på en civiliseret måde i stedet for at blot at råbe af hinanden. Ron havde været hendes bedste ven i så mange år, og hun holdt ufatteligt meget af ham – elskede ham endda. Det sidste hun ønskede, var at være uvenner med ham. Når alt det her engang var overstået, håbede hun, at de kunne reparere deres venskab. Deres venneflok bestod af de samme personer, så det var vigtigt for alle i deres omgangskreds, at de stadig kom godt ud af det med hinanden. Og hun kunne heller ikke bære tanken om ikke at se Ron længere. Han _måtte _ikke forsvinde ud af hendes liv på grund af det her. Hun havde stadig brug for ham, selvom han ikke længere passede ind i en romantisk kontekst.

Hermione tilbragte nogle minutter på at gruble over den besværlige situation, som hun og Ron hver især befandt sig i, inden hendes tanker blev afbrudt. Hun løftede hovedet.

Et stykke borte kunne hun høre stemmer. To af slagsen, såvidt hun kunne bedømme. Begge var højrøstede, men den ene lød mere aggressiv end den anden. Hurtigt trak hun sin tryllestav, som hun opbevarede i den skjulte lomme i sin kjole. Vrede stemmer var aldrig et godt tegn. Lydløst sneg hun sig længere hen ad gangen, tættere på det sted stemmerne kom fra. Hun var for langt væk til, at hun kunne genkende nogen af dem, men ud fra det dybe toneleje vurderede hun det til at være to mænd. Selvom hun anstrengte sig, kunne hun ikke høre, hvad der blev sagt. Stemmerne var udtydelige og svære at adskille fra hinanden. Der var dog ingen tvivl om, at der var tale om et skænderi.

Et smerteskrig rungede pludselig gennem luften og fyldte Hermiones årer med is. Straks satte hun i løb. Hun nåede hurtigt frem til den korridor, hvor udbruddet var kommet fra. Hastigt rundede hun hjørnet, men stivnede på stedet ved det syn, der mødte hende. For enden af korridoren lå Roger Davies. Blodet fossede ud af dybe flænger i hans ansigt, mave og bryst og bredte sig under ham i en rød pøl. Hermione brød ud af sin paralyserede tilstand og snublede fremad for at hjælpe ham. Hun faldt på knæ foran ham og undersøgte panisk hans blødende sår. Et forfærdet øjeblik troede hun, at han var død, men så nåede lyden af et gurglende åndedræt hendes ører.

"Davies? K-kan du høre mig? Bare hold ud."

Ordene tumlede usammenhængende ud af munden på hende. Øjnene rullede tilbage i hovedet på Davies, og han begyndte at skælve ustyrligt. Fortvivlet pressede hun sine blodige håndflader mod aurorens bryst, mens hun råbte på hjælp. Hendes desperate stemme blev kastet frem og tilbage mellem væggene, men hun var ikke sikker på, at nogen kunne høre hende.

Til sin store lettelse opfattede hun straks lyden af løbende fodtrin bag sig.

"Træd til side, Miss Granger. Lad mig komme til."

Lucius Malfoys stemme var forbløffende rolig i forhold til det gruopvækkende syn, Davies udgjorde. Hermione, der ikke var i stand til at rejse sig, kravlede blot baglæns. Hendes håndflader, der var dækkede af Davies blod, skabte lange, røde spor på det blanke gulv. Malfoy trådte hen foran hende og pegede på den rallende auror med sin tryllestav.

"_Sanare Vulnera._"

En hvid stråle skød ud af spidsen på staven og lukkede for størstedelen af de blødende sår. Davies gispede. Krampagtige rystelser løb endnu engang gennem kroppen på ham, hvorefter hans hoved faldt til siden med en slap bevægelse. Hermiones øjne udvidede sig af rædsel.

"Er han …?"

Malfoy rystede på hovedet. "Nej, men det var meget tæt på. Vi bliver nødt til at tilkalde healere snarest muligt."

Hermione nikkede. Hendes hoved snurrede af kvalme og chok. Usikkert kom hun på benene. Hun så på Malfoy. Han havde endnu ikke vendt sig om, men stod stadig med ryggen til hende.

"Tak." Ordet tumlede klodset ud af munden på hende. Et absurd øjeblik kunne hun ikke lade være med at tænke, at det formentligt var første og eneste gang i hendes liv, at hun kom til at takke en Malfoy for noget. "Jeg gik i panik. Jeg vidste ikke, hvad jeg skulle gø –"

"Spar mig dine påskønnelser, Miss Granger. De er ganske overflødige," afbrød Malfoy hende. Han drejede om på hælen, så de stod ansigt til ansigt. "I stedet for at forfalde til sentimentalitet kan du jo svare mig på, om du så noget."

Hermione, der stadig var desorienteret ovenpå den voldsomme begivenhed, så uforstående på ham.

"Så …?"

Malfoy trådte tættere på hende, og hans øjne borede sig ind i hendes med sådan en kraft, at hun mærkede sin hals snøre sig sammen. Lyse flammer ulmede i de grå iriser. Hun bekæmpede trangen til at vige tilbage.

"Jeg tvivler på, at det er gået din opmærksomhed forbi," hvislede han, "men hvis det er tilfældet, så tillad mig at oplyse dig om, hvorledes situationen forholder sig: et mordforsøg har netop fundet sted. _Så. du. gerningsmanden_?"

Hun rystede på hovedet. "Nej. Nej, jeg var bare i nærheden. Jeg hørte Davies skrige, så jeg skyndte mig herhen. Han var den eneste, der var her, da jeg ankom."

Hendes ord havde en brat virkning på Malfoy. Den nærmest maniske intensitet forsvandt ud af hans øjne, og han tog et skridt baglæns. "Jaså. Det lader til, at du ikke vil være til megen hjælp for aurorerne."

Hermione skulle lige til at spørge, om han selv havde set noget, men et hvin afbrød hende. Hun så sig tilbage. I den anden ende af gangen var folk begyndt at stimle sammen. Det kunne tyde på, at der var andre end Malfoy, der havde hørt hendes råb om hjælp. En kvinde, sandsynligvis den person, der havde udstødt det højlydte hvin, svajede faretruende på stedet, og en mand i habitjakke greb hende om skulderne, for at hun ikke skulle vælte omkuld. Flere mennesker begyndte at dukke op, men ingen af dem nærmede sig for at hjælpe. Deres eneste bidrag bestod af distraherende rædselsskrig. Den meningsløse passivitet gav Hermiones beslutsomhed fornyet styrke.

"Find Kingo!" råbte hun. "Sig til ham, at der er sket en ulykke, og at vi har brug for et hold healere med det samme!"

En mand i forsamlingen nikkede og forsvandt ud af syne. Få minutter senere kom Kingo Sjæklebolt stormende hen ad gangen, efterfulgt af en gruppe healere i limegrønne gevandter.

Der var stort postyr. Alle, herunder også Hermione og Malfoy, blev evakueret fra stedet, og området blev straks afspærret. Alle festdeltagerne blevet gennet sammen i den store sal, som en flok urolige får. Fra alle sider hørte Hermione ængstelig hvisken og spekulation om, hvad der netop var foregået. De mange nervøse stemmer forstummede dog, da Kingo trådte op på scenen. Han holdt spidsen af sin tryllestav mod halsen, så hans stemme blev forstærket. Fattet og formelt informerede han forsamlingen om, at der var sket et overfald, og at ingen måtte forlade salen.

Hermione hørte 'prior incantato' blive fremmumlet flere steder i salen, og det gik op for hende, at vagterne var begyndt at undersøge gæsternes tryllestave. Dawlish og Stoltenfuss, der havde ageret dørmænd det meste af aftenen, trådte nu ind i deres sædvanlige roller som medlemmer af Den Magiske Efterretningstjeneste. Timm Stoltenfuss måtte rømme sig to gange, før det gik op for Hermione, at han stod og kiggede afventende på hende. Hurtigt rakte hun ham sin tryllestav. Han holdt den op over for sin egen tryllestav, så spidserne pegede mod hinanden. En svag skygge steg op fra Hermiones tryllestav og afslørede en bleg boble af lys.

"En lumosbesværgelse," sagde auroren og stregede Hermiones navn ud på en liste, han holdt i sin anden hånd. Han gav Hermione tryllestaven tilbage og fortsatte sin gennemgang af gæsterne.

Hermione så til mens alle, lige fra Astoria Malfoy til kluntede Williams fra Magisk Transport, fik inspiceret deres stave. Dawlish måtte kæmpe med Williams i flere minutter, fordi Williams, der var nærmest sanseløst beruset, var i færd med at demonstrere indviklede dansetrin. Til sidst lykkedes det dog for auroren at få fat i hans tryllestav. Hermione, der havde været optaget af det pinagtige syn, drejede hovedet, da hun hørte lyden af sit navn.

"Hermione! _Hermione!_ Åh, Merlin være lovet!" Ginny skød frem fra menneskemængden og slyngede armene om sin veninde. Omfavnelse slog næsten al luften ud af Hermione. "Jeg hørte folk skrige, og jeg kunne ikke finde dig nogen steder! Jeg var så bekymret! Og så hørte jeg det om Davies, men jeg vidste ikke, om der var andre, der også var kommet til skade –"

Hermione, der ikke kunne gengælde krammet uden risiko for at plette Ginnys fornemme kjole med blod, holdt blot armene stift ud til siden.

"Bare rolig," sagde hun. "Jeg er ikke kommet noget til. Men det var mig, der fandt Davies, så jeg er stadig en smule rystet."

"En _smule_? Efter hvad folk fortæller, så var hver kvadratcentimeter af Davies flænset op –"

"Jeg har faktisk ikke lyst til at snakke om det ..."

Ginny rystede på hovedet. "Selvfølgelig ikke. Det forstår jeg godt. Det må have været virkelig voldsomt." Hun så sig omkring. "Jeg håber, de snart finder ud af, hvem der gjorde det."

Hermione nikkede. Det måtte have været én fra forsamlingen, der havde overfaldet Davies. Ingen andre var kommet ind, uden at vagterne havde bemærket det.

Hun lod blikket glide gennem selskabet. Draco Malfoy, der netop havde fået undersøgt sin tryllestav, løftede hovedet og rev med en arrogant grimasse sin tryllestav ud af Stoltenfuss' greb. Han brugte nogle sekunder på at børste træet af, før han proppede staven tilbage i sin lomme. Hermione kunne ikke lade være med at himle med øjnene. Andre mennesker, som hun genkendte fra sin hverdag i ministeriet, fik også undersøgt deres tryllestave: Susan fra Afdelingen for Misbrug af Mugglergenstande, Jenkins fra Afdelingen for Magiske Spil og Sportsgrene, McAllister fra Mysteriedepartementet. Hver eneste af dem så foruroliget ud.

Efter en time var gennemgangen af selskabet næsten ovre. Hermione og Ginny havde sat sig på gulvet i udkanten af salen. De lænede sig opad væggen, og Ginnys hoved hvilede udmattet på Hermiones skulder.

"Nu lader det til, at der sker noget," mumlede veninden.

Hermione rettede sig op med det resultat, at Ginny udstødte en klagende lyd. Hun så op på scenen, hvor Kingo netop gjorde sig klar til endnu en vigtig udmelding. Efter at have forstærket sin stemme meddelte ministeren, at aurorerne nu var færdige med at inspicere tryllestave, og at alle var frie til at tage hjem. Hermione måbede. Hun kom på benene med en klodset bevægelse og var nær faldet over de stiletter, hun havde befriet sine fødder fra for nogle minutter siden. Halvvejs snublende ilede hun mod det sted, hvor Kingo befandt sig. Ministeren, der netop var trådt ned fra scenen, havde ikke opdaget, at hun nærmede sig. Hun greb ham i armen, og han drejede hovedet med et undrende ryk.

"Du kan da ikke bare lade folk gå!" protesterede hun.

"Det bliver vi nødt til," svarede ministeren. "Vi har inspiceret alle gæsternes tryllestave, og ingen af dem viser tegn på den forbandelse, Davies blev ramt af."

"Men – men overfaldsmanden er et sted her i blandt os." Hermione mærkede sin stemme blive skinger. "Det ved du! I er nødt til at tjekke alibier … afhøre folk ... finde ud af, om der der nogen, der har set noget!"

Hendes indtrængende bønner frembragte et medfølende smil på Kingos læber. Han rystede på hovedet. "Ikke nu, Hermione. Det vil blive gjort i løbet af den kommende uge. Folk har været rigeligt igennem her til aften."

Hun stønnede. Hvis bare Harry havde været her. Han ville kunne overbevise Sjækelbolt om, at det var nødvendigt at udvise større handlekraft. Folk havde en tendens til at lytte mere til Den Udvalgte, end de lyttede til Den Udvalgtes intellektuelle følgesvend. Frustreret gik Hermione tilbage til Ginny. Hun så ned på sin rødhårede veninde.

"De har ikke tænkt sig at gøre mere i aften."

Ginny løftede hovedet. "Det ved jeg. Det var det, de lige sagde."

"Går det dig slet ikke på?" spurgte Hermione. "De ved, at den person, der overfaldt Davies, befinder sig et sted her i forsamlingen, og alligevel – " Hun slog ud med armene for at understrege sin forargelse.

"Det er én person ud af flere hundrede." Ginny rejste sig. "Resten er trætte og bange og længes efter at vende tilbage til deres trygge hjem, hvor de kan glemme alt om det traumatiserende drabsforsøg, der afbrød en ellers så hyggelig aften. "

Hermione sukkede. "Du har nok ret."

"Alle de tilstedeværende er blevet noteret. Den Magiske Efterretningstjeneste går sikkert i gang med efterforskningen lige så snart salen er blevet tømt. De gør, hvad de kan."

Hermione havde stadig på fornemmelsen, at der kunne gøres mere, men hun holdt opfattelsen for sig selv. Hun stirede dystert frem for sig, indtil en opmuntrende tanke tændte en gnist af håb i hendes indre.

"Måske sætter de Harry på sagen."

"Det tror jeg ikke," sagde Ginny. "Han har travlt med at opspore Thorfinn Rowle for tiden. Han har brugt måneder på at jagte ham gennem hele Europa."

Denne oplysning havde en nedslående effekt på Hermione. Hun havde håbet på, at Harry ville stå i spidsen for efterforskningen. Det var alment kendt, at han var én af aurorafdelingens bedste undersøgelsesledere.

"Apropos Harry så må jeg hellere tage at komme hjemad." Ginny kastede en hidkaldebesværgelse, så hendes jakke kom susende ud fra garderoben. "Det her er én af de første weekender, han har været hjemme, siden han blev sat på sagen med Rowle. Jeg går ud fra, at han sidder derhjemme lige nu. Måske sammen med Ron."

"Hvis Ron er der, vil du så ikke sige undskyld?" spurgte Hermione med et bedende blik. "Sig til ham, at jeg ikke mente –"

Ginny hævede hånden og bremsede hendes ordstrøm. "Selvfølgelig mente du det, du sagde."

"Men jeg –"

"Stop, Hermione. Ikke noget 'men'. Du havde det forfærdeligt sammen med Ron, ikke sandt?"

Hermione pressede læberne sammen i nogle sekunder, hvorefter hun nikkede bekræftende.

"Så lad være med at lytte til din overdimensionerede samvittighed for en gangs skyld. Hvis du genoptager forholdet til ham på grund af medynk, varer det ikke mere end et par uger, før I er ved at bide hovederne af hinanden igen. Så fordi jeg er en god veninde _og _en god søster … " Ginny fumlede med hænderne i jakkeærmerne, og Hermione kunne høre hendes sølvarmbånd klirre, "så siger jeg til Ron, at han kan komme og hente sine ting i næste uge."

Hermione skulle til at åbne munden for at protestere, men fangede et glimt af den stålfaste beslutsomhed i Ginnys ansigt. Det var det samme skær, der lagde sig over hendes øjne, når hun marcherede ind på Quidditch-banen et par minutter inden kampen blev fløjtet i gang. Hermione kunne lige så godt opgive. Der var ikke mulighed for yderligere diskussion.

Hun bøjede hovedet en anelse. "Okay. Men sig det til ham på en nænsom måde, vil du ikke nok?"

"Pfft! 'Nænsom' er mit mellemnavn," grinede Ginny.

Hermione kunne ikke lade være med at smile over den åbenlyse løgn. Ginny var berømt for sin skånselsløshed – både på quidditch-banen og i følelsesmæssige anliggender. Det var derfor, hun var den eneste, der kunne håndtere Harry, når hans temperament kogte over. På trods af dette var Hermione ikke i tvivl om, at veninden ville tage hensyn til Ron, også selvom hun normalt plejede at være meget ligefrem og kynisk, hvad angik hendes brødre.

Ginny, der var blevet færdig med at knappe sin frakke, så på Hermione med et mildt blik. "Det er for dit eget bedste, det ved du godt, ikke?"

Hermione nikkede og sendte hende et lille smil. "Ja. Og jeg er glad for, at du minder mig om det. Jeg glemmer sommetider, hvad der er bedst for mig selv."

"Samme her. Jeg datede Michael Corner og Dean Thomas for himlens skyld."

De fnes begge, og i nogle sekunder var det næsten som de gange, de havde siddet på pigernes sovesal på Hogwarts og fortalt hinanden om pinlige hemmeligheder og fjollede, romantiske fantasier. Erindringen om de mange hyggelige stunder fik Hermione til at lyse en smule op.

"Du er ikke bare en _god_ veninde, Ginny" sagde hun stille og sendte den rødhårede et blik fyldt med taknemmelig varme. "Du er en _fantastisk _veninde."

Ginny smilede. "Jeg prøver." Hun kastede et blik mod salens udgang. "Nå, men jeg må se at komme af sted."

"Pas på dig selv." Ordene faldt ud af munden på Hermione. Efter alt det, der var sket i aften, virkede det vigtigt at få det sagt.

Den rødhårede blinkede til hende. "Det gør jeg altid. Men jeg tror ikke, der er nogen grund til bekymring. Tror du selv på, der er nogen, der tør at lægge sig ud med mig?"

"Bare vær forsigtig, okay?"

"Ja, ja, du lyder snart ligesom min mor," lo Ginny. Hun gik hen til udgangen, men så sig tilbage over skulderen en sidste gang, inden hun forsvandt ud af den. "Hvis du får brug for at snakke, så send mig en ugle." Så var hun væk.

Hermione sendte hende et mentalt 'tak' og satte sig ned på en stol. Hun prøvede at vende sig til tanken om at tage tilbage til lejligheden. Alle Rons ting var der stadig. Billederne med deres mange fælles minder stod stadig på kommoden, de krigeriske brikker fra hans skakspil hoppede frem og tilbage på sofabordet, og hans rædsomme rødbrune uldsweatere lå stadig i klædeskabet. Lige nu orkede hun ikke at blive konfronteret _noget_, der kunne minde hende om ham. Hun ville ønske, hun bare kunne glemme det hele …

En puslende lyd fik hende til at se op. Kingo Sjækelbolt stod foran hende.

"Er du okay?"

Det gik op for hende, at det var anden gang i aften, nogen spurgte hende om det, omend det var i to _meget _forskellige henseender. Selvom hun havde lyst til at give ministeren det samme svar, som hun havde givet Ginny nogle timer tidligere, fremtvang hun et forsikrende smil.

"Ja. Jeg klarer mig."

Sjækelbolt gjorde en fejende bevægelse med sin tryllestav, så en stol svævede hen og stillede sig på jorden foran hende. Han satte sig på den og så på Hermione med et alvorligt blik.

"Jeg beklager det med Davies. Du ved, at jeg gerne ville have gjort mere, men vi havde ingen autoritet til at tilbageholde folk imod deres vilje."

"Undskyldning godtaget," sagde Hermione blot. "Hvordan har Davies det?"

"Healerne gav ham blodforøgende eliksir," berettede Kingo. "De sagde, at hans tilstand var kritisk, men at de forhåbentlig ville være i stand til at stabilisere ham i løbet af natten."

"Der var så meget blod ..." Hermione genkaldte sig aurorens sår med en kraftig gysen. "Hvad kunne have forsaget sådan nogle skader? Sectumsempra?"

Ministeren rystede på hovedet. "Nej. Den her forbandelse var stærkere. Det er ikke noget, jeg har set magen til før i min tid som auror. Sårene var bredere. Dybere. Hvis du og Lucius ikke havde fundet Davies, så ville han være forblødt på under et minut."

Hermione sank en klump. "Jeg ved ikke, om det her lyder søgt, men tror du overfaldet kan have noget at gøre med … "

"... Hans blodstatus?" afsluttede Kingo.

Hun nikkede. Spørgsmålet havde ligget hende på sinde hele aftenen. Kingo kendte hende efterhånden så godt, at han vidste, hvor meget hun frygtede for sådanne forbrydelser.

"Jeg ved det ikke," sagde ministeren. "Det er muligt. Men Davies er en auror. Hans valg af job vil automatisk give ham mange fjender. Overfaldet behøver ikke have noget at gøre med hans afstamning."

Hermione så tøvende ned i gulvet i nogle sekunder, hvorefter hun endelig overvandt sig selv. Målrettet hævede hun hovedet.

"Lad mig tage del i efterforskningen."

Kingo så overrasket på hende. "Hvad?"

"Hvis det her viser sig at have noget at gøre med Davies' status som mugglerfødt, så er der ikke noget, jeg hellere vil end at hjælpe ministeriet med at fange gerningsmanden."

"Hermione …" begyndte Kingo langsomt, "du arbejder med Kontrol af Magiske Væsner. Hvem siger, at du overhovedet vil være kvalificeret til ..."

"At opklare kriminalsager og forsvare mig mod mørk magi? Kingo, jeg brugte alle mine år på Hogwarts på at opklare mysterier og løse gåder. Jeg kæmpede mod dødsgardister, da jeg var femten! Jeg er mere kvalificeret end halvdelen af dine aurorer."

Hermione kunne udmærket høre, hvor arrogant det lød, men det ændrede ikke på det faktum, at det var sandt.

"Vil du ikke nok gøre mig den tjeneste?" spurgte hun og prøvede at lyde mere ydmyg. "For gammel venskabs skyld."

Kingo sukkede. "Det ved du godt, jeg ikke kan, Hermione. Jeg er nødt til at overlade efterforskningen til dem, der er berettiget til det. Jeg kan ikke bare sådan uden videre ændre i din jobbeskrivelse."

"Men du _ved_, hvor meget jeg brænder for sagen om ligestilling," tiggede hun. "Hvis det her hænger sammen med Davies' blodstatus –"

"Jeg lover dig, at folkene i efterforskningsafdelingen nok skal gøre alt i deres magt for at opklare det. Men jeg kan desværre ikke føje dit ønske. Det beklager jeg."

Hermione så på ministeren. I hans brune øjne kunne hun tydeligt se, hvordan afvisningen oprigtigt gjorde ham ondt. Sådan var det altid med Kingo. Det var hans naturlige medfølelse med andre, der havde gjort ham så populær både inden og uden for ministeriet. Og netop fordi hans beklagelse var så dybfølt, kunne hun ikke klantre ham for det afslag, hun netop havde modtaget, uanset hvor skuffet hun var.

"Jeg forstår," sagde hun og rejste sig.

Hun tog afsked med Kingo og forlod bygningen. Udmattet efter aftenens begivenheder formåede hun ikke at ramme nøglehullet, da hun prøvede at låse døren til sin lejlighed op. Det var først efter flere minutter, at det faldt hende ind at finde sin tryllestav frem. Forlegen over sin egen tåbelighed mumlede hun et lavmælt 'alohomora'. Døren svarede igen med et 'klik'. Hun skubbede dørhåndtaget ned og trådte indenfor.

Alt var stille. Selvom hun vidste, at Ron ikke var her – han overnattede sandsynligvis på sofaen hos Harry og Ginny – forventede hun alligevel at høre hans stemme, sådan som hun var vant til, hver eneste gang hun kom hjem. Hermione afførte sig sin jakke og skoene med de smertefuldt høje hæle, hvorefter hun gik ud på badeværelset og begyndte at vaske sine hænder. Det varme vand opløste resterne af indtørret blod, og tynde, røde dråber forsvandt ned i afløbet. Hun begyndte at løsne de utallige hårnåle, der på utrolig vis havde formået at holde hende hår under kontrol gennem hele aftenen. Hendes hovedbund var øm, og hun masserede den blidt i nogle sekunder. Hun fjernede sin make-up og betragtede sit eget spejlbillede i noget tid, tilfreds med atter at kunne genkende synet, der mødte hende. Den ganske almindelige Hermione Jean Granger, uden nogen form for kunstig, kosmetisk facade.

Hun gik ind i soveværelset og lagde sig på sengen. Der var uhyggeligt stille i lejligheden. Et kort øjeblik savnede hun næsten at høre Rons snorken rulle gennem mørket. Hun stirrede op i loftet. Det var underligt at være alene. Hermione havde altid været vant til at have mennesker omkring sig. På Hogwarts havde hun som regel siddet og læst lektier i Gryffindors opholdsstue, hvor omgivelserne summede af liv. Og på arbejdet gik der ikke et minut uden at én eller anden kollega bankede på døren ind til hendes kontor for at spørge hende til råds. Selv da hun boede hjemme hos sine forældre tog hun sine bøger med ned i stuen, hvor de sad, fordi hun ikke brød sig om at sidde alene oppe på sit værelse. Hun kunne lide fornemmelsen af at have aktivitet omkring sig. Hvis den ophørte, var hun overladt til en kvælende tomhed. Ligesom nu.

Hun vendte og drejede sig på sengen, men kunne ikke finde en komfortabel stilling. Efter nogle minutter gik det op for hende, at hun stadig var iført den fine kjole, der var købt specielt til aftenens anledning. Hun lynede lynlåsen op og kravlede ud af silkesagen, hvorefter hun kastede den ned på gulvet, for træt til at bekymre sig om det fintvævede stof og de skrøbelige, forgyldte knapper. Gabende kravlede hun ned under den tykke dyne, og varmen lagde sig om hende som en beskyttende puppe. Hun priste sig lykkelig for, at hun for en gangs skyld ikke behøvede at kæmpe en semi-voldelig kamp for at erobre bare et lille hjørne af dynen.

Hendes øjne gled i, men søvnen nægtede indfinde sig. Ikke at hun havde forventet det. Efter voldsomme begivenheder som dem i aften var hun aldrig i stand til at sove. Dengang hun havde været på jagt efter horcruxer sammen med Harry og Ron, havde hun knap nok lukket et øje, men selvfølgelig havde hun aldrig fortalt sine venner det. Hendes hjerne havde snurret efter dagens mange hændelser, og de forvirrende brudstykker af Dumbledores gåder havde holdt hendes vågen indtil de tidlige morgentimer.

Lige nu tonede glimt af aftenens indtryk frem på hendes nethinde. Billederne var uskarpe og flød sammen på kryds og tværs, men hun var for træt til for alvor at fokusere på nogen af dem. Erindringen om sanseindtryk smeltede ind i hinanden. Hendes hukommelse blev dog ved med at presse ét bestemt billede frem i hendes bevidsthed: Roger Davies, der lå foran hende, blødende og gispende. Hun gøs i sin halvvågne tilstand og trak dynen tættere op omkring sig. Synet mindede hende om dengang Ron var Gået i Spåner på grund af Yaxley. Hun huskede, hvordan lunser af kød havde manglet på hans krop, og hvordan hun kun akkurat havde formået at standse blødningerne ved hjælp af oregano-essens.

Davies havde også været sekunder fra at forbløde. Sjækelbolts stemme var som et fjernt ekko i hendes hoved.

_'Hvis du og Lucius ikke havde fundet Davies …'_

Hermione gjorde en synkebevægelse. Ja. Hvis ikke Malfoy var ankommet i tide, ville Davies have ligget på et lighus netop, og ikke i en blød seng på Skt. Mungos. Hun huskede den frelsende hvide stråle, der havde skudt ud af Malfoys tryllestav og lukket de fleste af aurorens sår. Det var et rent lykketræf at Davies var blevet helet i tide.

Tanken vred sig i Hermiones bevidsthed og nægtede at glide bort.

_Helet – _

Hun spærrede øjnene op. Erkendelsen ramte hende med sådan en styrke, at hele hendes krop rystede. Hun satte sig op i sengen.

Der var noget, der ikke passede sammen.

Nej, rettede hun sig selv. Der var noget, der passede _alt _for godt sammen.

Hun blev nødt til at snakke med Lucius Malfoy så snart det kunne lade sig gøre.


	2. Blindgyder

Hermione lænede sig tilbage på stolen og strakte nakken. Omkring hende sad et bredt udsnit af hendes kollegaer fra Afdelingen for Kontrol og Regulering af Magiske Væsner. Stemningen var munter, og snakken flød let mellem de ansatte. Normalt blev frokostpausen brugt til at snakke om fritidsinteresser. Quidditch og bagekunst stod højt på listen over de mest diskuterede emner. Førstnævnte kunne sommetider resultere i heftige skænderier, hvor en tredje part måtte indtage en mæglende rolle for at hindre, at debatten udviklede sig i en voldelig retning. Ofte var det Hermione, der standsede sådanne optrin. Efter gennem hele sin skoletid at have talt Harry og Ron til fornuft, inden de kunne nå at kaste sig over Draco Malfoy, havde hun udviklet en evne imponerende evne til at berolige folk.

I dag var samtaleemnet dog ikke Quidditch, men Williams fra Afdelingen for Magisk Transport. Hans optræden til festen for nogle dage siden frembragte mange højlydte grin blandt hendes kollegaer. De opfindsomme dansetrin, Williams havde demonstreret, blev gennemgået igen og igen, og latterens styrke steg for hver genfortælling. Hermione havde kun set Williams, da Dawlish forsøgte at få fat på hans tryllestav, og hun havde ikke fundet synet morsomt. I hendes øjne havde det snarere været pinligt. Hans optræden til festen var noget, der utvivlsomt ville komme til at præge hans ry i lang tid fremover. Men så meget som Hermione følte sig beklemt ved bevidstheden om dette, så gjorde det hende _endnu_ mere utilpas, at hendes kollegaer virkede nærmest sygeligt optaget af de klodsede dansetrin. De lod ikke til at skænke overfaldet på Davies en eneste tanke.

Måske gav det god mening. Ginny havde sagt, at de fleste festdeltagere længtes efter at komme tilbage til deres trygge hjem og glemme alt om det brutale overfald. Det, Hermione var vidne til nu, ville psykologer sikkert kalde et pragteksempel på fortrængning.

Selv kunne hun ikke lukke af på den måde. Hendes tanker kredsede om begivenheden konstant. Både i vågen og sovende tilstand så hun Davies for sig. I løbet af ugen var hun flere gange vågnet op, badet i sved, med mindet om hans flænsede hud flimrende på sin nethinde. Selv nu kunne hun se det for sig. Erindringen om blod og kødtrævler fik appetitten til at forlade hende øjeblikkeligt, og hun lagde det æble, hun netop skulle til at tage en bid af, fra sig.

Hun havde opsøgt Kingo Sjækelbolt flere gange for at spørge ind til efterforskningen. Selvom hendes indtrængende bønner om at få indsigt i sagen tydeligvis gjorde indtryk på ministeren, nægtede han at løfte sløret for, hvorvidt der var sket fremskridt. Det eneste, han havde fortalt hende, var, at Davies befandt sig på Skt. Mungos. Auroren var tilsyneladende i god behold, men kunne intet huske om overfaldet. Frustrationen over den manglende viden gav Hermione hovedpine. Det var, som om en tyk mur af jern pressede mod hendes kranium. Hun kunne ikke blive ved sådan her; det vidste hun. Uvisheden ville ende med at drive hende til vanvid. Hun var nødt til at overbevise Kingo om, at de ikke kunne undvære hende i arbejdet på sagen. Om så hun skulle spørge ham hver eneste gang han havde et ledigt øjeblik. På ét eller andet tidspunkt måtte han sige ja, om ikke andet så for at få hende til at indstille sit plageri.

Hun fnøs, da hun indså, hvor barnlig en sådan strategi ville være.

En dyb latter rullede gennem luften. Morskaben over Williams' dansetrin ville ingen ende tage. Hermione kunne ikke lade være med at himle med øjnene. Det var i situationer som denne, at hun ville ønske, hun ikke havde gjort det til en vane at spise i frokost med sine kollegaer.

Egentlig havde det været Rons forslag, at hun satte sig sammen med dem. Hun havde klaget over, at hun følte dig distanceret fra de andre på arbejdspladsen, og Ron havde påpeget, at det måske skyldtes hendes tendens til at isolere sig på sit kontor det meste af arbejdsdagen. Han havde opfordret hende til at være mere social, eksempelvis ved at sætte sig ud i fællesarealet under frokostpausen i stedet for at spise inde bag en lukket dør. Det havde forbløffet hende, hvor hurtigt hun var blevet integreret i det sociale liv på afdelingen, efter at hun havde gjort, som han sagde. Ganske vist havde det været akavet i starten, men da der var gået nogle dage, følte hun sig tilpas i det før så fremmede selskab.

Hun smilede en smule vemodigt. Ron var faktisk mere indsigtsfuld, end folk antog ham for at være. Han havde givet hende mange gode råd i tidens løb.

En sløv smerte snoede sig gennem hendes hjerte. Hun savnede Ron. Når hun befandt sig i lejligheden gik der ikke et eneste sekund, hvor hun ikke var bevidst om hans fravær. Det var sært at gøre sig klar om morgenen uden den sædvanlige baggrundsstøj, han frembragte. Hun var blevet så vant til de pivfalske toner, han fløjtede, når han stod under bruseren, og de dæmpede skældsord, han fremmumlede, når han stod med hovedet inde i skabet og ikke kunne finde sin yndlingsskjorte. Det var alt sammen blevet så velkendt, at hun ikke vidste, om hun kunne undvære det.

Hermione rystede på hovedet. Det var ikke _Ron, _hun savnede, indså hun. Det var den følelse af tryghed, der bredte sig i hende, når hun var sammen med ham. Hun huskede det råd, Ginny havde givet hende nogle dage forinden. Man skulle gøre det, der var bedst for én selv. Det bedste var ikke at finde sammen med Ron igen, fordi hun længtes efter fornemmelsen af tryghed. Hendes hjerne arbejdede tydeligvis ihærdigt på at forskønne hendes minder om ekskæresten, så hun var nødt til at huske på, hvor forfærdeligt hun havde haft det de sidste par måneder, de havde været sammen. I hverdagen havde hun haft det, som om hun var alene, også selvom Ron var til stede. Hun havde følt sig så ensom, at det til tider grænsede til det uudholdelige, og selv følelsen af tryghed kunne ikke opveje det tomrum, der gnavede i hendes indre dengang.

Hermione sukkede, men dæmpede lyden, så de omkringsiddende ikke kunne opfatte den. Hun følte sig stadig ensom. Dog generede det hende ikke så meget, som da hun havde været sammen med Ron. Følelsen af ensomhed havde været kraftigere dengang, måske fordi hun hele tiden blev konfronteret med, hvor indholdsløst deres forhold egentlig var. Når hun kom hjem senere på dagen, ville hun sende en ugle til Ginny og høre, om veninden havde tid til at mødes senere på ugen. I selskab med Ginny glemte man altid enhver tanke om ensomhed. Hun havde en evne til at opmuntre alle, uanset hvor nedtrykkende en situation, de befandt sig i.

Da frokostpausen var ovre, gik Hermione tilbage til sit eget kontor. På vejen ind ad døren standsede hun brat, da en velkendt skikkelse gled forbi udkanten af hendes synsfelt. Det tog ikke mere end det korte glimt af lyst hår, før hun indså, hvem det var.

Lucius Malfoy stod og talte med Miles Bletchley fra Divisionen for Magiske Skabninger. De to troldmænd havde placeret sig nede for enden af korridoren, hvor de ikke påkaldte sig nogen særlig opmærksomhed.

Hermione begyndte at gå hen imod dem, men bevægede sig langsomt for at de to mænd ikke skulle lægge mærke til hende. Hun hørte lyden af Malfoys drævende stemme:

"... kan forsikre dig om, at det ikke er andet end simpel misforståelse."

Bletchley nikkede. "Selvfølgelig. Men De må forstå, at tilfælde som disse kræver en dyberegående undersøgelse uanset hvad."

Malfoy fik et misfornøjet drag om munden. Hermione kunne se, at han skulle til at sige noget, men hans læber nåede kun lige at skille sig, før han pressede dem sammen igen, klar over at samtalen ikke længere foregik under fire øjne. Hermione stivnede, da det grå blik fæstnede sig ved hende.

"Nuvel. Yderst beklageligt, Mr. Bletchley, men som du ved" – han så tilbage på den anden – "har jeg fuld forståelse for Ministeriets standardprocedurer. Nu må du have mig undskyldt; jeg har et par ærinder, jeg skal have løbet."

Malfoy bøjede hovedet til afsked og gjorde omkring, hvorefter han begyndte at gå mod den anden ende af gangen. Hans fornemme, mørke kappe flagrede bag ham. Hermione trådte et skridt frem for at indikere, at hun gerne ville tale med ham, men han skred forbi hende uden så meget som at værdige hende et blik. Hun brugte et par sekunder på at måbe over hans uforskammethed, inden hun snurrede rundt og satte efter ham.

"Mr Malfoy? _Mr Malfoy!_"

Den blonde troldmand ignorerede hendes råb og fortsatte uforstyrret sin vandring hen ad gangen i det samme tempo som tidligere. Hermione var ved at vælte ind i flere af sine kollegaer, da hun hastede gennem korridoren. Endelig nåede hun frem til Malfoy, der var stoppet op foran den store elevator, som befandt sig for enden af gangen. Hans kølige øjne gled hen på hende og betragtede hende irriteret.

"God eftermiddag, Miss Granger."

Malfoys nedladende blik fik hende til at krympe sig. Hun følte sig pludselig forlegen over sin desperate optræden, pinagtigt bevidst om, hvor meget hun hev efter vejret. Nogle tjavser havde løsnet sig fra hendes opsatte frisure og faldt, tykke og krusende, ned over hendes skuldre, og hun pillede fumlende ved dem. Besluttet på ikke at dvæle ved sin egen ydmygelse skyndte hun sig at sige noget.

"Hvad var det, du talte med Bletchley om?"

Egentlig var det ikke det, hun ville have snakket med Malfoy om, men de brudstykker hun havde hørt af samtalen mellem de to, havde vakt hendes interesse. Hun så afventende på Malfoy, hvis ansigt var fuldkommen ubevægeligt.

"Et anliggende, der ikke vedkommer dig," sagde han blot.

Hun var klar over, at det ikke kunne betale sig at udspørge ham yderligere om sagen efter så tilknappet et svar. I stedet skrev hun sig bag øret at konfrontere Bletchley med det, hun havde overhørt, senere på dagen.

En hvinende lyd tilkendegav, at elevatoren var ankommet. Døren gled op, og Malfoy skulle til at træde ind, men Hermione stillede hen foran ham og blokkerede hans bane. Han så utålmodigt på hende.

"Miss Granger, hvorfor er det helt præcis, du bebyrder mig med din tilstedeværelse?"

Hermione tog en dyb indånding.

"Jeg tror, du ved noget om det overfald, der skete under festen i Ministeriet," sagde hun og dæmpede sig for at være sikker på, at ingen andre hørte dem. "Noget, som du undlod at fortælle Kingo om, den aften det skete."

De lysegrå iriser i Malfoys øjne blev til mørkt stål.

"Jaså?" Hans ansigtsudtryk var ulæseligt, men Hermione var sikker på, at hun kunne høre et strejf af noget, der mindede om nervøsitet, i hans stemme. "Jeg foreslår, at vi diskuterer den antagelse i mere … _lukkede _omgivelser."

Han trådte ind i elevatoren og gjorde tegn til, at hun skulle følge efter. Da det gyldne jerngitter havde lukket sig bag dem, stirrede Malfoy på hende i nogle lange, pinefulde sekunder, inden han igen talte.

"Lad mig så høre, hvilken information, du mener, jeg er i besiddelse af."

Hun sank en klump. "Kingo sagde, at den forbandelse, som Davies var blevet ramt af, ikke var noget, han havde set magen til før. Men du vidste præcis, hvilken modbesværgelse du skulle bruge for at standse den. Du må have set den form for mørk magi tidligere."

Malfoy blinkede.

"Forbandelsen var meget udbredt blandt dødsgardister."

"Hvis den var udbredt, ville en erfaren auror som Kingo kende til til den."

"Jeg tror, du overvurderer aurorernes intelligens."

Hermione knyttede hænderne. Malfoy tog fejl, hvis han gik ud fra, at han kunne distrahere hende med sine sædvanlige arrogante kommentarer.

"Mr. Malfoy –"

Hun blev afbrudt af en rumsterende lyd fra elevatoren, der pludselig bevægede sig nedad med et kraftigt ryk. Malfoy rørte sig ikke en centimeter, hvorimod hun selv vaklede voldsomt, men formåede at genvinde balancen efter et par sekunder.

"Mr. Malfoy …" begyndte hun igen. "Du ved tydeligvis noget om forbandelsen. Dine oplysninger kan være afgørende for at opspore gerningsmanden."

"I så fald skal jeg rapportere til efterforskningsafdelingen. Ikke dig."

"Jeg ville sætte pris på, at du også fortalte det til mig," sagde hun bestemt.

Malfoy så på hende. For første gang virkede han oprigtigt interesseret. "Hvorfor er du så optaget af den her sag?"

Hermione pressede læberne sammen til en smal streg.

"Jeg har på fornemmelsen, at overfaldet på Davies kan have noget at gøre med hans blodstatus."

Malfoy hævede brynene. Elevatoren susede stadig nedad. I baggrunden hørte Hermione en formel kvindestemme bekendtgøre, hvilken etage de passerede:

"_Niveau Fem, Afdelingen for Intermagiske Kooperativer herunder Det Internationale Kommissorium for Standardisering af Magisk Handel; Departementet for Magisk Lovgivning og Den Internationale Sammenslutning af Troldmænd, Britisk Afdeling."_

"Jeg ville gerne være en del af efterforskningen, men Sjækelbolt nægter at lade mig arbejde på sagen."

"Det overrasker mig ikke," drævede Malfoy. "Den angår trods alt ikke dig."

Vreden svirpede gennem Hermione og fik hendes indre til at syde.

"Jeg er mugglerfødt. Hvis én eller anden fuldblodsfanatiker angriber folk på grund af deres 'urene' blod angår det i allerhøjeste grad mig."

"_Niveau Seks, Afdelingen for Magisk Transport, hunderunder Ledelsen for Susepulversystemet; Myndigheden for Kosteregulativer; Transitnøglekontoret og Testcenter for Spektral Transferens."_

Elevatoren stoppede med et sæt. Hermione, der var forberedt denne gang, ikke så meget som svajede. Gitterværket gled til side og tre troldmænd, som hun ikke kendte, trådte ind. Den ene bar en kost over skulderen, og de andre to holdt en gammel støvle og en slidt kobberkedel i hænderne.

"Konfiskerede transitnøgler," informerede den ene af mændene, da han så Hermione kigge undrende på tingene. "De skulle transportere de rejsende til Trafalgar Square, men i stedet endte gruppen på en øde ø i Stillehavet."

Hermione nikkede fraværende. Hun vendte igen opmærksomheden mod Malfoy, hvis blik var rettet mod et ubestemmeligt punkt i luften. Elevatoren kørte videre. Ingen af dem sagde noget, men Hermione havde på fornemmelsen, at alt blev afgjort i disse tavse øjeblikke.

"_Niveau Syv, Afdelingen for Magiske Spil og Sportsgrene, herunder hovedkvarterene for den Britiske og den Irske Quidditchliga."_

Elevatoren standsede, og manden med kosten steg ud. Da han havde forladt den lille kabine, gled gitteret i med en hvinende lyd. Malfoys beregnende øjne hvilede på Hermione, indtil elevatoren nåede sit næste stop.

"_Niveau Otte. Atrium."_

Malfoy trådte ud, og Hermione skyndte sig at følge efter ham. Sekundet efter de havde forladt elevatoren, væltede en tæt strøm af hekse og troldmænd ind i den. Ude i atriumet myldrede det af aktivitet. Den lange sal var proppet med ministerieansatte, der bar sammenrullede pergamenter og tykke, støvede bøger i favnen. Hermione ilede hen ad det mørke trægulv og stødte ind i en mand med et drabeligt ar på siden af hovedet. Han vrissede irriteret af hende, før han fortsatte med at kæmpe sig gennem den støjende menneskemængde.

Malfoy var standset foran det enorme springvand midt i salen og betragtede de gyldne statuer. Ligesom aftenen nogle dage forinden kunne hun fornemme den skarpe tankeaktivitet inde bag den lukkede maske, der dækkede hans ansigt. Hun nåede hurtigt hen til ham.

"Mr Malfoy," sagde hun indtrængende. "Hvis du kan hjælpe efterforskningen på vej, så –"

Malfoy vendte sig om mod hende. "Udmærket. Jeg vil fortælle dig, hvad jeg ved."

Hermione kunne næsten ikke tro det. Begejstringen fik hende til at vibrere.

"Men vær klar over," sagde han, da han så hendes reaktion, "at mine oplysninger intet beviser. Jeg nærer ingen mistanker; ikke engang formodninger. Det eneste, jeg kan give dig, er min viden, baseret på det, jeg har set."

Hun nikkede. Malfoy pegede mod én af de mange forgyldte kaminer, der strakte sig langs den ene side af salen. Hermione kunne se, at den var ude af drift. Ingen livlige, grønne flammer flagrede rundt derinde, i modsætning til de andre kaminer, der omgav den. Malfoy stillede sig derind, og hun fulgte efter. På et sted som dette var de skærmet for de fleste i atriumet, indså hun. Måske ville en enkelt forbipasserende registrere deres tilstedeværelse, men de fleste lagde ikke mærke til noget, når de benyttede sig af susenetværket her på stedet. De havde alle sammen travlt med at komme til eller fra arbejde og marcherede som regel beslutsomt mod en udvalgt kamin uden at ænse noget som helst andet.

Hermione så på Malfoy og bemærkede, hvordan hans hånd et kort øjeblik gled ind under hans kappe. Bevægelsen blev udført med så naturlig subtilitet, at hun lige så godt kunne have overset det. Få sekunder senere lukkede en forseglende boble af tavshed sig omkring dem. Malfoy havde skærmet dem for nysgerrige ører. Han trådte en anelse nærmere, og en bølge af uro løb gennem Hermione. Der var i forvejen trangt inde i kaminen, og hun brød sig ikke om, at han kom tættere på end højst nødvendigt.

"Din antagelse er korrekt," sagde han. "Jeg kender til forbandelsen."

Hermione holdt vejret og ventede på, at han skulle fortsætte.

"Dens opfinder er Stephen Nott. Han skulle angiveligt være inspireret af min afdøde ven, den kære Severus Snape."

Hermione nåede akkurat at slutte, at det forklarede ligheden med Sectumsempra-forbandelsen, før hendes tanker sprang videre til det næste, indlysende punkt.

"Hans søn var med til festen," sagde hun. "Theodore Nott. Jeg så ham."

"Ja," sagde Malfoy fladt. "Jeg talte også selv med ham kort efter min ankomst."

Brikkerne faldt på plads inde i Hermiones hoved. "Det må være ham, der angreb Davies. Hans far må have lært ham forbandelsen, inden han blev spærret inde i Azkaban."

"Jeg benægter ikke, at Theodore har et motiv. Alle ved, at han er rasende på Davies, efter at Stephen blev fanget. Men derudfra konkludere, at han stod bag overfaldet –"

Hermione måbede. Det kom bag på hende, at Malfoy af alle mennesker, kunne benægte så åbenlys en sammenhæng.

"Hvem skulle det ellers have været?" spurgte hun.

Alting passede sammen. Hun rynkede panden. Det var sært, at Malfoy nægtede at indse det. Hun prøvede at fange hans blik, men det var rettet mod jorden. Et kort øjeblik så han næsten ud til at fortryde, hvad han netop havde afsløret. Hun forstod, at der måtte ligge mere bag hans modstræbende indstilling.

"Mr Malfoy, hvad grund har du til at forsvare Theodore Nott?"

Han så op. "Theodore og Draco har været venner i mange år," sagde han så. "Derudover er Theodore ved at opbygge en lovende karriere. Det ville være en skam at ødelægge den."

"Står du og siger …" begyndte Hermione vantro, "at du undlod at afsløre Theodore bare for at skåne din søn?"

Malfoys mundvig krøllede opad i et underligt smil. "Du vil blive forbløffet over, hvor langt jeg er villig til at gå for at beskytte Draco."

Egentlig forbløffede det hende ikke. Hvor absurd det end forekom, så lod det til, at Draco – den modbydelige lille fritte – var den eneste, der kunne frembringe en flig af menneskelighed i Malfoy. Hun huskede Slaget på Hogwarts, hvor Malfoy og hans kone havde stormet gennem Storsalen uden at ænse den voldsomme kamp, der udspillede sig omkring dem. Det eneste, de bekymrede sig om, var at finde deres søn. Malfoy havde endda forladt Voldemorts tjeneste i håb om at redde Draco.

Hermione fnøs indvendigt. Hvis ikke det var for det faktum, at Malfoy netop havde dækket over en potentiel drabsmand, gjorde hans kærlighed til hans søn ham næsten sympatisk.

Hvad angik Theodores karriere, så tvivlede hun dog på, at Malfoy rent faktisk bekymrede sig om den. Hun havde på fornemmelsen, at hans ærgrelse nærmere gjaldt tabet af den vigtige kontakt, Theodore kunne komme til at udgøre i fremtiden. Et strejf af kvalmende vrede skyllede ind over hende ved tanken om, hvordan en mand som Lucius Malfoy hensynsløst udnyttede andre mennesker til sin egen fordel. Hun fik dog hurtigt skubbet fornemmelsen bort og vendte igen tankerne mod overfaldet på Davies.

Det måtte være Theodore, der havde angrebet ham. Lige siden Davies havde fanget Stephen Nott, havde hans søn ved flere lejligheder skabt scener i det offentlige rum. Trods utallige beviser på det modsatte blev han ved med at fastholde, at hans far var uskyldig, og det var alment kendt, at han nærede et glødende had til Davies, der havde fået dødsgardisten spærret inde. Selvfølgelig ville han benytte en anledning som Ministeriets fest til at skade auroren. Og så med den form for magi …

"Han brugte en forbandelse, hans far havde lært ham, til at tage hævn …" mumlede hun for sig selv.

Der gik nogle sekunder, før hun indså, at hun havde sagt det højt. Hun så på Malfoy og konstaterede, at han smilede.

"Det virker næsten poetisk, ikke sandt?"

"I en forskruet og sadistisk persons øjne kunne det måske fremstå på den måde," svarede hun køligt. Hun begreb ikke Malfoys forvrængede opfattelse af virkeligheden. "At tage hævn kan aldrig være _smukt_." Det sidste ord dirrede af afsky.

"Ah, men den _måde_, man gør det på, kan så sandelig være ... opfindsom, kan den ikke?" Hans øjne lyste med en pludselig skarphed, der gjorde hende utilpas. "Tag nu den forhekselse, du brugte på Marietta Edgecombe, da du gik på Hogwarts. Meget kreativ. Jeg hører, at hun stadig har ar efter udslættet den dag i dag."

Hermiones mave slog knuder. Hun huskede de store, røde blærer, der var vokset frem på Mariettas ansigt, efter at hun havde sladret til Nidkjær om Dumbledores Armé. Til at begynde med havde hun været stolt af den forhekselse, hun havde opfundet, især fordi hverken Nidkjær eller Madame Pomfrey havde været i stand til at ophæve den. Med årene var hun dog begyndt at fortryde det, hun havde gjort, eftersom det blev klart, at mærkerne i Mariettas ansigt aldrig ville forsvinde. Hun havde med andre ord vansiret sin medstuderende for livet.

Malfoys mund formede sig i en fornøjet bue, da han så ubehaget i Hermiones ansigt.

"Yderst imponerende, Miss Granger," fortsatte han med ondskabsfuld henrykkelse i stemmen. "Det trick var næsten en slytherin værdig."

"Det er ikke noget, jeg er specielt stolt af," indrømmede Hermione og ignorerede det fine lag sved, der var brudt frem på hendes håndflader. "Men dengang virkede det som en passende straf."

Malfoys smil blev bredere. "Jeg er sikker på, at Theodore også fandt Davies' straf _passende_."

Hermione fattede ham ikke. Det var åbenlyst, at han prøvede at drage paralleller mellem hende og Theodore Nott, men han kunne da umuligt tro, at dette ville ændre på hendes opfattelse af Theodores forbrydelse.

"Jeg tror, jeg vil lade Højmagiratet om at afgøre, hvorvidt Theodore Notts opførsel var passende eller ej," sagde hun.

En grimasse af falsk ærgrelse lagde sig over Malfoys ansigt. "En skam. Jeg havde ellers håbet på en anelse mere solidaritet fra din side af."

Hun kunne ikke lade være med at fnyse foragteligt.

"Jeg må desværre skuffe dig, Mr Malfoy. I modsætning til dig dækker jeg ikke over mordere."

"Theodore har ikke myrdet nogen," indskød Malfoy.

"Men han forsøgte på det. Og det ville være lykkedes, hvis ikke du var ankommet i tide."

Dette kom Malfoy ikke med indvendinger mod.

"Det kan godt være, han fortryder det, han har gjort," sagde Hermione, i et forsøg på at sætte sig i Theodores sted, "men det ændrer ikke på, hvor forkert det var. Alle handlinger har konsekvenser. Han bliver nødt til at tage sin straf."

"Selvfølgelig." Malfoys stemme rungede hult. Det var tydeligt, at han ikke delte hendes opfattelse af situationen. Han så på hende, som om han målte hende med øjnene. "Som den gryffindor du er, ser du vel ingen andre acceptable muligheder."

"Korrekt."

En forsikrende varme blussede i hendes bryst, da hun sagde ordet. Modsat folk fra Slytherin, der lod til at betragte al form for god moral som en dødssynd, var hun faktisk _stolt _af sin stærke retfærdighedssans. Hun gjorde sit bedste for at kanalisere denne stolthed ud gennem blikket, men opdagede, at Malfoy ikke så på hende længere. Hans interesse for samtalen virkede til at have aftaget, for han havde vendt opmærksomheden mod et støvfnug på sin kappe, som han knipsede væk med en nonchalant fingerbevægelse. Han hævede et øjenbryn, da han så, at hun kiggede på ham.

"Eftersom din kedsommelige prædiken om retfærdighed lader til at være ovre, går jeg ud fra, at vi er færdige her?"

Indifferensen hang omkring ham som et tykt slør og gjorde det umuligt at gennemskue, om han overhovedet havde hørt et eneste ord, hun havde sagt. Hun prøvede at aflæse den blanke maske, der dækkede hans ansigt, men opgav hurtigt, eftersom hun intet fik ud af det.

Malfoy var stadig optaget af at inspicere sin kappe. En lang, bleg finger løb dovent langs de snoede sølvbroderier, der prydede det fine stof. Håndens bevægelsen standsede efter noget tid, og Hermione hævede blikket for at finde ud af, hvad der havde afbrudt den. Hun spændte ufrivilligt i kroppen, da det gik op for hende, at Malfoy ikke længere betragtede sin kappe, men i stedet stirrede direkte på hende.

"Jeg kan ikke undgå bemærke, at du stadig er her, Miss Granger," sagde han med en stemme, der var skræmmende blød. Han lagde hovedet på skrå. "Er der mere, du vil vide? Eller nyder du blot mit selskab så meget, at du ikke formår at løsrive dig?"

Til sin store irritation mærkede Hermione en kriblende rødme brede sig på sine kinder.

"Nej," sagde hun hurtigt. "Jeg har fået svar på alle mine spørgsmål. Mange tak for oplysningerne, Mr Malfoy. De har kastet lys over en del."

Hun gjorde et stift nik til afsked, som Malfoy besvarede med en ligegyldig hovedbevægelse, hvorefter hun skyndte sig ud af den smalle kamin. På sin vej gennem det mennesketætte atrium kastede hun et blik tilbage over skulderen, men Malfoy var allerede forsvundet.

.

* * *

.

Ginny lænede sig tættere på.

"Theodore Nott?"

Hendes stemme var dæmpet, selvom hun og Hermione var de eneste, der befandt sig i lejligheden. Hermione nikkede. Den varme te brændte hendes fingerspidser gennem porcelænskoppen, og hun satte den hurtigt fra sig på sofabordet.

"Det må jeg sige," sagde Ginny. "Jeg havde ikke troet, at Malfoy vidste noget. Okay, måske er det ikke så overraskende, at han kender en del til obskure emner som mørk magi, men jeg havde ikke forventet, at han ligefrem ville give dig et navn. Hvad ville han have til gengæld?"

Hermione blinkede. "Til gengæld?"

"Det er _Lucius Malfoy, _vi taler om. Slimede personer som ham gør aldrig sådan noget uden at forlange en pris."

Teen smagte pludselig bittert på Hermiones tunge. Nu hun tænkte over det, vidste hun faktisk ikke, hvad der helt præcis havde fået Malfoy til at skifte mening og give hende oplysningerne om Theodore.

"Han forlangte ikke noget," indrømmede hun.

Ginny måbede. Hun slog ud med armene, og i et alarmerende øjeblik var Hermione bange for, at hun skulle vælte sin kop med te og spilde den glohede væske ud over det hele.

"Hvorfor i alverden tror du så, at du kan stole på ham?" spurgte hun.

"Fordi ..." Hermiones stemme døde ud. Hun kunne ikke finde på et godt argument i denne sammenhæng.

Ginny rystede på hovedet. Hendes blik var så medlidende, at det fik Hermione til at krympe sig. I nogle sekunder havde hun svært ved at forstå, at hun kunne have været så naiv at tage Malfoys ord for gode varer, uden i det mindste at stille spørgsmålstegn ved dem.

"Du kan aldrig stole på en person som Malfoy," sagde Ginny. Og så, med mere eftertryk: "Du kan aldrig stole på en person fra _Slytherin_."

Hermione pressede læberne sammen, mens hun overvejede dette.

"Okay," sagde hun. "Måske fortalte Malfoy ikke sandheden, men det er meget sandsynligt, at han gjorde. Kan du ikke se, at det hele passer sammen? Theodore har et indlysende motiv. Jeg synes i hvert fald, det er værd at undersøge."

Ginny så modvillig ud. "Jeg ved nu ikke, Hermione. Harry har altid snakket pænt om Theodore Nott. Og Far siger, at han har gjort et stort stykke arbejde i Mysteriedepartementet."

"... Har du ikke lige selv sagt, at man aldrig kan stole på personer fra Slytherin?"

"Der er undtagelser."

Hermione hævede et øjenbryn. "Som?"

"Snape, Schnobbevom, Regulus Black." Ginnys hænder dansede gennem gennem luften under opremsningen. "Desuden har Theodore altid været anderledes, også dengang han gik på Hogwarts. Han var ikke én af dem, der mobbede mugglerfødte elever. For det meste holdt han sig i baggrunden under sådan nogle episoder. Han gik som oftest for sig selv. Faktisk var han en meget sød dreng …"

Hermione begyndte at forstå.

"Ginny, du havde ikke tilfældigvis noget kørendemed ham, havde du?" spurgte hun.

"Jeg _prøvede_," tilstod den rødhårede. Hendes hvide kinder fik et strejf af farve. "Men til min store ærgrelse bed han ikke på krogen."

"Det tror jeg, Harry er meget taknemmelig for," mumlede Hermione.

"Det var i starten af mit fjerde år, efter du havde fortalt mig, at jeg skulle tage at komme videre med mit liv og ikke tænke så meget på Harry. Kan du ikke huske, at du gav mig det råd om sommeren?"

Hermione nikkede. Gennem flere år havde hun set Ginny blive reduceret til en mundlam skal af sit normale jeg, hver gang hun befandt sig i samme lokale som Harry. Det var et smertefuldt syn, og den sommer i Vindelhuset, havde hun endelig trukket veninden til side og opfordret hende til at tage den lidt mere med ro. Hun var nødt til at leve sit liv og ikke være så besat af tanken om Harry. Som et resultat af samtalen begyndte Ginny straks at date andre fyre, og efter nogle måneder havde hun, til sin egen og Hermiones fryd, genvundet talens brug i Harrys nærvær.

Hermione kunne ikke lade være med at smile. "Jo, det kan jeg godt huske."

"Men selvom jeg datede en masse forskellige fyre, så var jeg aldrig i tvivl om, at det skulle være Harry og mig. Det var godt jeg overkom de paralyserede stemmebånd, så jeg også kunne få ham til at indse det."

"Ja, det var nu meget heldigt," medgav Hermione og prøvede at ignorere, hvordan hjertet sank i livet på hende.

Hun havde aldrig følt sådan med hensyn til Ron. Selvfølgelig havde hun haft følelser for ham og havde håbet på, at han ville lægge mærke til hende på et tidspunkt, men hun havde ikke haft den urokkelige vished, som Ginny altid havde givet udtryk for. Det gjorde hende en smule misundelig, men hun skubbede følelsen bort med det samme og fokuserede igen på overfaldet på Davies.

Der var stille i noget tid, mens tankerne om de blodige skader, den mørke magi havde forvoldt, gled gennem hendes hoved.

"Jeg har tænkt mig at undersøge Theodore Nott alligevel," sagde Hermione så.

Et øjeblik så Ginny ud til at være forvirret over det pludselige emneskift, men hun indstillede sig hurtigt på forandringen.

"Gør som du vil," sagde hun og viftede ligegyldigt med hånden. "Bare husk på, at Lucius Malfoy er en løgnagtig slange."

"Det kan jeg umuligt glemme."

"Og hvis du finder ud af noget om Theodore, så sørg for at aflægge rapport til mig."

Hermione nikkede. "Det skal jeg nok."

"Og én ting til."

"Hvad?" spurgte hun, mens hun nippede til sin te.

"Vær forsigtig." Ginnys stemme var forbløffende blid og bekymret.

"Det skal jeg nok," lovede Hermione og kunne ikke dy sig for at tilføje et hviskende "_Molly_" i slutningen af sætningen.

Hun dukkede sig hurtig, da en pude kom susende gennem luften. Den landede på gulvet bag dem med et blødt bump. Hermione nåede akkurat at sætte sin tekop fra sig, før Ginny væltede hende omkuld på sofaen, og de rullede rundt på det bløde betræk, mens deres grinende stemmer smeltede sammen til en kaskade af latter.

.

* * *

.

Hermione indledte sin undersøgelse af Theodore Nott. Hun startede med at forhøre sig om hans vaner og rutiner hos hans kollegaer. Det viste sig at være sværere, en hun umiddelbart havde troet. De andre ansatte i Mysteriedepartementet var ualmindeligt hemmelighedsfulde og nægtede at udtale sig om Theodores privatliv, når hun spurgte dem. Måske var det et krav, at man skulle nære en nærmest patologisk modvilje mod at dele information med andre, før man kunne blive ansat i den afdeling. Alt, hvad der foregik på stedet, bar præg af hemmelighedskræmmeri.

I stedet for at blive ved med ørkesløst at udfritte Notts nærmeste kollegaer begyndte Hermione efterfølgende at spørge nogle af de ansatte i Ministeriets andre afdelinger. Denne strategi bragte hende en del flere oplysninger. Hun fandt ud af, at Theodore havde et hus i udkanten af London. Det skulle efter sigende ligge i et stille kvarter. Han var gift og havde to børn, og, hvis man skulle tro den buttede heks fra Afdelingen for Magisk Handel, var der et tredje på vej.

Alle, hun talte med, havde kun positive ting og sige om den høje, tynde mand fra Mysteriedepartementet. Det gik dog hurtigt op for Hermione, at ingen af dem virkede til at have et dybere kendskab til ham. Når de talte om ham, fremhævede de udelukkende overfladiske træk. Han var høflig, arbejdsom og beskeden, men ingen lod til at have mere indgående indsigt i hans personlighed. Selv på Hogwarts havde det været sådan, huskede Hermione. Godt nok havde han hængt ud med Draco Malfoy fra tid til anden, men for det meste havde han været tilbagetrukket og siddet for sig selv, hvilket Ginny også havde påpeget nogle dage forinden. Ingen lagde for alvor mærke til ham. Det var kun i forbindelse med fængslingen af hans far, at han havde vakt opsigt og havde udtalt sig vredt og højrøstet i offentligheden.

Hermione havde næsten ondt af ham. Det var tydeligt, at han ikke kunne slippe sin naive tro på, at hans far var uskyldig. Igen og igen hævede han, at hans far havde været underkastet imperius-forbandelsen, da han arbejdede i Voldemorts tjeneste. Men hun havde kæmpet mod Stephen Nott den aften i Mysteriedepartementet for så mange år siden, og i hans øjne havde hun ikke set den blege hinde fra imperius-forbandelsen, men ren, utilsløret ondskab. Der var ingen tvivl om, at Theodores far havde fulgt Voldemort af egen fri vilje. Han fortjente sin straf.

Og det gjorde Theodore også. _Hvis_, vel at mærke, det var ham, der stod bag overfaldet på Roger Davies, hvilket hun var næsten sikker på, at han gjorde.

Hun var klar over, at hun ikke kunne gå til Kingo Sjækelbolt med sin mistanke. Ministeren ville ikke bryde sig om at undersøge så pletfri en medarbejder som Nott, så længe der ikke forelå nogle håndgribelige beviser i sagen. Tidligere havde sådanne fremgangsmåder ledt pressen til at drage forhastede konklusioner. Derfor havde Hermione sat sig for at skaffe beviser – hvis altså de fandtes – før hun henvendte sig til Sjækelbolt. Det kunne dog blive problematisk at skaffe beviser, der understøttede hendes mistanke. Theodore var blevet renset den aften, hans tryllestav var blevet tjekket.

Der var dog en åbenlys måde at undslippe inspektionen på: at medbringe en anden tryllestav. Og kassere den efterfølgende.

Det var sandsynligvis, hvad Theodore havde gjort. Så lige nu havde hun ingen konkrete beviser. Hun blev bare nødt til at vente. Vente og iagttage ham, indtil hun fandt noget mere, der kunne bruges.

Hermiones tålmodighed kom hende til gode efter to uger og sendte hende på vandring gennem Tusmørkegyden.

Luften på stedet var tung og kvælende og fik hendes tøj til at klæbe ubehageligt til kroppen. Hun bevægede sig fremad med hastige skridt. Få meter foran sig kunne hun skimte Theodore Notts ranglede skikkelse, som gled dybere og dybere ind i tågen. Fordelagtigt nok for hekse og troldmænd, der løb lyssky ærinder i denne del af Diagonalstræde, var den snævre passage indhyllet i en permanent slør af dis. Dette gjorde det nærmest umuligt for nogen at forfølge dem uden at tabe dem ud af syne efter et noget tid. Derfor var Hermione nødt til at holde sig meget tæt på Nott, hvis ikke hun ville have, at han pludselig skulle forsvinde. Hun satte tempoet op, men hendes fod smuttede på én af de mange fugtige brosten under hende, og før hun kunne nå at standse det, fløj et kraftudtryk ud af munden på hende.

"Pis!"

Det lykkedes hende at genvinde balancen ved at støtte sig mod den nærmeste, mosbegroede mur. Hun stod stille i nogle sekunder for at sikre sig, at Nott ikke havde opdaget hende, men han fortsatte blot med at marchere gennem gyden med samme fart som tidligere. Han drejede ikke hovedet så meget som en centimeter. Hermione sukkede lettet, trak sin fugtige kappe tættere ind omkring sig og genoptog forfølgelsen af ham.

Efter at have observeret Theodore Nott i en uge havde Hermione efterhånden dannet sig et godt billede af, hvordan mandens dagligdag forløb. Theodore arbejdede i Mysteriedepartementet, hvilket betød, at det var umuligt for hende at nærme sig ham i løbet af arbejdsdagen, eftersom afdelingen var lukket for alle andre end dem, der normalt arbejdede der. Det viste sig dog, at han havde omtrent de samme arbejdstider som Hermione selv, hvilket gjorde muligt for hende at holde øje med de aktiviteter, han gav sig i kast med i fritiden.

Jo mere hun havde iagttaget ham, jo mere var hun begyndt at tro, at hendes mistanke mod ham var forurettet. Når han forlod Ministeriet tog han direkte hjem til sin familie, undtagen i de få tilfælde hvor han skulle på indkøb. Hans kone var hjemmegående, og Hermione kunne nu konstatere, at kvinden _var _gravid. Ud fra hvad hun havde set indtil videre, virkede Theodore som den perfekte familiefar. Han legede med sine børn ude i den have, der omgav det lille parcelhus, familien boede i, kyssede konen farvel om morgenen og overholdt sine arbejdstider i Ministeriet med en pertentlighed, hun sjældent havde set magen til. Hun var nået til det punkt, hvor hun var begyndt at skamme sig over at udspionere en uskyldig mand.

Men så i dag, to uger efter hun først var begyndt at observere ham, havde Theodore for første gang taget en anden vej hjem fra arbejde. Da hun så, at han havde kurs mod Tusmørkegyden, havde hun mærket en følelse af triumf boble i sit bryst. Hendes mavefornemmelse havde altså ikke taget fejl. Manden skjulte noget. Selvfølgelig gjorde han det. Den facade, han opretholdt, var alt for perfekt til, at der ikke kunne ligge noget råddent bag.

Det gik op for hende, at Theodore var stoppet op. Hun gjorde det samme og sørgede for at holde et godt stykke afstand mellem sig selv og den anden. Først nu så hun, at han stod foran en dør. Han virkede til at tøve et øjeblik, før han åbnede den og forsvandt ind af den. Hermione ventede nogle sekunder, før hun fulgte efter.

En tyk dunst af ingefærøl og gammel sved slog imod hende, da hun trådte indenfor, og hun sendte en indtrængende undskyldning til sine næsebor. Hendes øjne scannede lokalet og konstaterede, at hun befandt sig på en kro. Folk sad i klynger omkring små, runde borde og snakkede lystigt med hinanden, men det var umuligt for hende at se deres ansigter på grund af den dæmpede belysning på stedet. Hun fik dog hurtigt øje på Nott. Han sad ikke ned, ligesom de fleste af kroens gæster, men stod i den anden ende af lokalet og snakkede med en mand, hun ikke havde set før.

"Kan jeg byde dig på noget, smukke?"

Hermione drejede hovedet med et sæt. En kraftig mand sad på en stol et stykke fra hende, og hun var ikke i tvivl om, at det var ham, der havde talt. Måden hans øjne løb over hendes krop på, gav hende myrekryb.

"Ellers tak," afslog hun.

Selvom der var flere meter imellem dem, kunne hun stadig opfange den sure lugt af alkohol, der strømmede fra ham. Af høflighed prøvede hun at holde den grimasse af væmmelse, der kæmpede sig frem i hendes ansigt, tilbage, men hun var ikke sikker på, at det lykkedes.

Hun skyndte sig væk fra manden og begyndte at se sig omkring efter en siddeplads. Efter kort tid fik hun øje på et ledigt bord i en krog i nærheden af det sted, hvor Nott og den fremmede mand stod. Så diskret som muligt gik hun derhen og satte sig. Hun tog sin kappe af og lagde den over stoleryggen. Det fugtige stofstykke dampede i krostuens varme luft.

Hun vendte blikket mod de to mænd. De lod til at være optaget af en meget intens samtale. Det var første gang, hun havde set så meget entusiasme i Notts ansigt. Hans øjne lyste på en måde, hun aldrig havde oplevet tidligere, hvilket straks gjorde hende urolig. Det gibbede i hende, da Notts skinnende blik forlod samtalepartnerens og kortvarigt strejfede hende. Han virkede dog ikke til at genkende hende, for hans blik gled videre i lokalet få øjeblikke senere. Alligevel lod hun sig glide tilbage i stolen, så hendes ansigt blev svøbt i skyggerne, der omgav den lille krog, hun sad i. Det kunne aldrig skade at være ekstra forsigtig.

Manden, Hermione ikke havde set før, gjorde en bevægelse mod en trappe, som hun gættede på ledte op til krostuens mange værelser. Nott begyndte at gå op af trinene, og den anden fulgte ham. Hermione rejste sig og listede efter dem. Trappen ledte op til en lang gang med værelser på begge sider. Hun ventede bag et hjørne, indtil de to mænd var gået ind i ét af rummene, hvorefter hun sneg sig hen til døren, de befandt sig inde bag. Forsigtigt pressede hun øret mod træpladen, men hun kunne ikke høre noget.

Hendes hånd gled ned og lagde sig om tryllestaven, der lå i hendes lomme. Netop nu kunne Nott befinde sig sammen med et nyt offer. Tanken fik hendes fingre til at knytte sig om træet, så de dirrede. Hun prøvede at kigge ind af nøglehullet, men det var som forventet blokkeret. Kun et par enkelte lysstråler formåede at presse sig forbi den lille metalgenstand, der sad i åbningen. Hun pegede på nøglehullet med tryllestaven.

"_Alohomora,"_ hviskede hun.

Nøglen drejede lydløst, indtil døren var låst op. Hermione placerede hånden på dørhåndtaget og lyttede afventende. Efter noget tid opfangede hun endelig noget. Inde fra værelset hørte hun en dæmpet, klagende lyd, som om en person var i smerte. Det var alt, hun behøvede. Hun greb om dørhåndtaget og slyngede døren op.

Synet, der mødte hende, fik hende til at stivne på stedet. Hun stod, fuldkommen paralyseret, og stirrede på de to mænd, der lå i sengen foran hende. Et enkelt, lavmælt udbrud krøb ud over kanten på hendes læber.

"Åh."

.

* * *

.

Døren til Hermiones kontor gled op. Allerede før Lucius Malfoy trådte ind ad den, var vreden begyndt at ulme i Hermiones blod. Hun fløj op af stolen. Malfoy betragtede hende med et undrende blik, mens hun marcherede ham i møde.

"Du ønskede at tale med mig, Miss Granger?"

Han lukkede døren bag sig. Hermione måtte kæmpe for at tale. Ordene, der steg op fra hendes hals, blevet kvalt af glødende raseri, og i nogle sekunder åbnede og lukkede hendes mund sig bare nytteløst. Malfoy så på hende med en afventende mine. Hun gloede på ham med et blik der lyste af had.

Hvis øjne kunne dræbe, så havde hun taget livet af ham mindst sytten gange nu.

"Du lader til at have noget på hjerte?" spurgte han, da hun endnu ikke havde formået at formulere en sammenhængende sætning.

"_Theodore Nott er homoseksuel!" _

Ordene rungede gennem det lille lokale. Malfoy hævede brynene, tilsyneladende ikke overrasket over afsløringen.

"Det er jeg klar over, Miss Granger," sagde han. "Jeg har kendt til Theodores seksuelle præferencer, siden han begyndte at besøge Draco i en alder af femten. Han var tydeligvis forgabt i min søn."

Hermione blinkede forvirret og glemte et øjeblik sin vrede. "Er Draco også … ?"

Malfoy rullede med øjnene. "Draco gengældte ikke Theodores følelser," sagde han. "Det ville overraske mig, hvis han overhovedet kendte til dem. Drengen skjulte sin betagelse godt."

Og formåede stadig at gøre det, tænkte Hermione bittert.

Hendes ansigt flammede stadig af forargelse over Malfoy, selvom om det værste af hendes raseri var aftaget. Det kunne dog umuligt have lige så intens en farve, som det havde haft et døgn forinden, da hun havde flået døren ind til et værelse op og afbrudt Theodore Nott og hans elsker midt i et intimt ritual. Dengang havde hendes hoved haft samme kulør som en kogt hummer.

"Du ledte mig på sporet af ham, selvom du vidste, han var uskyldig," sagde hun til Malfoy, der blot smilede af anklagen. "Jeg kunne have brugt de sidste to uger på at opspore den _rigtige _gerningsmand!" Hun mærkede sin stemme blive skinger. "I stedet har jeg spildt min tid på dit nederdrægtige trick!"

"Fejlen var din egen, Miss Granger. Jeg sagde jo, at de oplysninger, jeg gav dig, ikke beviste noget, men det valgte du at overhøre. Og da du først havde bildt dig selv ind, at Theodore stod bag overfaldet, kunne jeg ikke nænne at bryde illusionen. Det ville være en skam at gøre en ende på din brændende entusiasme."

Et snerrende lyd pressede sig ud mellem Hermiones sammenbidte tænder, hvilket fik Malfoy til at udstøde en lav kluklatter.

"Jeg forstår din frustration," sagde han og bevægede sig tættere på hende. "Og eftersom jeg finder finder din hengivenhed til sagen beundringsværdig, er jeg villig til at give dig endnu en chance for at løse den. Det forholder sig sådan, at jeg rent faktisk _har _en mistanke om, hvem der stod bag overfaldet på Davies."

Hermione kneb øjnene sammen. "Hvem?"

I et enkelt, glidende skridt havde Malfoy lukket afstanden mellem dem. En pludselig fornemmelse af fare skød gennem hende, og hendes hånd søgte instinktivt mod den lomme, hendes tryllestav lå i. Malfoy virkede til at opfatte den foruroligende effekt, han havde på hende, for hans læber krøllede opad i et lille smil.

"Giv mig én god grund til, at jeg skulle fortælle dig det."

Hans stemme var ikke mere end en hvisken, men tonefaldet var ikke truende, sådan som hun halvvejs havde forventet. I stedet var der noget _andet _over det. Noget, der fik en bølge af gåsehud til at brede sig på hendes arme.

"Du skylder os det," sagde hun med en stemme, der ikke var så fast, som hun havde håbet.

Malfoy hævede et øjenbryn. "Os?"

"Vores side. Hvis Harry ikke havde forsvaret dig, var du røget i Azkaban. _Igen_."

"I så fald står jeg i gæld til Potter. Ikke dig."

Hermione knyttede hænderne. Argumentet med Harry ville have virket, hvis Malfoy havde været i været besiddelse af et nogenlunde normalt moralkodeks. Men eftersom hans moralkodeks lod til at være forvrænget, eller måske nærmere _ikke eksisterende_, kunne hun lige så godt opgive den tilgang. Alligevel kunne hun ikke lade være med at appellere til hans samvittighed endnu engang:

"Så du er altså ligeglad med, at der går én eller anden psykopatisk voldsmand rundt et sted derude, der kan slå til igen hvert øjeblik, det skal være?" spurgte hun.

Dette kommenterede Malfoy ikke engang på. Hermione sukkede opgivende. Malfoy smilede, da han så det besejrede udtryk i hendes øjne.

"Hvis du vil have oplysninger med substans, Miss Granger, så foreslår jeg, at _du_ giver mig noget til gengæld." Med en næsten umærkelig bevægelse lænede han sig tættere på hende. Det var ikke mere end et par centimeter, men hver eneste nerve i hendes krop registrerede den formindskede afstand. "Til dit held," fortsatte Malfoy glat og virkede til at more sig over hendes alarmerede reaktion, "står jeg netop og mangler en tjeneste, som kun en person i din stilling kan gøre mig."

"Hvad?" spurgte hun og prøvede at fokusere på alt andet end den forfærdelige måde, hvorpå hans kappe strøg mod hendes ben.

Malfoy trådte en anelse baglæns. "Som du utvivlsomt ved fra dit arbejde i denne afdeling, så ejer jeg adskillige stutterier for thestraler rundt omkring i landet. På det seneste har der dog gået rygter om, at nogle af skabningerne, der er blevet fremavlet på disse steder, skulle have kimære-blod i årerne."

Hermione nikkede, glad for at kunne ånde igen, nu hvor Malfoy havde fjernet sig.

Hun kendte udmærket til sagen. Ackerley, en af hendes nærmeste kollegaer, havde arbejdet utrætteligt for at skaffe beviser på, at der var blevet begået et brud på Forbuddet mod Eksperimentel Avl i forbindelsen med Malfoys stutterier. Erkendelsen skyllede langsomt ind over Hermione. Det måtte være det, Malfoy havde talt med Bletchley om for to uger siden. Hun havde været opsat på, at udspørge Bletchley om samtalen senere den dag, men havde glemt alt om det, efter Malfoy havde bragt Theodore Nott på banen.

Hun så hen på den lyshårede troldmand. Pludselig vidste hun, hvad han havde tænkt sig at bede hende om.

"Anklagerne er selvfølgelig falske, men jeg kan ikke lade en sådan mistanke plette mit navn ret meget længere. Jeg har brug for, at sagen bliver lukket."

"Det kan jeg ikke gøre," sagde hun blot.

"Åh jo, Miss Granger. I modsætning til så mange andre i den her afdeling, så _kan _du rent faktisk gøre det. Du er Ackerleys overordnede, ikke sandt? Det eneste, du behøver at gøre, er at sætte ham på en anden opgave og skrive i undersøgelsesrapporten, at der ikke er nogen grund til mistanke angående mine stutterier."

"Du ved udmærket godt, at det ikke er det, jeg mener," hvæsede hun. "Alle ved, at du har begået et brud på loven. Bare fordi Ackerley ikke har fundet nogle fældende beviser i sagen, betyder det ikke, at –"

"Jeg tror, du har misforstået pointen med mit tilbud," afbrød Malfoy hende. Det lød næsten, som om han kedede sig. "Det er ligegyldigt, om jeg er skyldig eller ej. Det, det i virkeligheden drejer sig om, er overfaldet på Davies, og hvor stærkt dit ønske om at fange gerningsmanden egentlig er."

Stilheden hang i luften mellem dem i nogle sekunder.

"Du bluffer," sagde Hermione så. Hendes øjne granskede masken, der dækkede Malfoys ansigt, men som altid var den umulig at aflæse. "Og selv hvis du ikke gør … selv hvis du rent faktisk _ved_, hvem der overfaldt Davies … hvordan kan jeg så være sikker på, at du har tænkt dig at give mig de korrekte oplysninger denne her gang?"

Malfoy smilede. "Jeg går ud fra, at du bare bliver nødt til at stole på mig."

Et ekko af Ginnys tidligere ord rungede advarende gennem hendes hoved.

_'Du kan aldrig stole på en person som Malfoy.'_

"Jeg har ikke tænkt mig at lukke sagen," gentog hun stålfast.

"Nuvel," drævede Malfoy med forstilt beklagelse i stemmen. "Så har jeg ikke tænkt mig, at fortælle dig om min mistanke. En skam. Jeg havde ellers håbet, at vi to kunne drage nytte af hinanden." Han trak sit ærme tilbage og kastede et blik på det fornemme armbåndsur, der sad om hans håndled. "Jeg er bange for, at jeg bliver nødt til at tage tilbage til Malfoy Manor nu. Jeg får snart gæster, forstår du, og det ville være uforskammet at lade dem vente."

"Jeg håber, I får en behagelig aften," sagde Hermione, der på mirakuløs vis formåede at klemme en smule høflighed ud af sig selv.

"Mange tak." Malfoy kunne ikke undgå at have bemærket, hvor anstrengte ordene havde været, men det generede ham tilsyneladende ikke. Han lød næsten munter. "Jeg må indrømme, at jeg har nydt vores lille samtale, Miss Granger," sagde han. "Også tiltrods for dens ærgerlige afslutning."

Hermione stirrede bare på ham, og håbede at hendes blik gav udtryk for, hvor lidt hun delte den opfattelse. Malfoy snurrede om på hælen og begyndte at gå mod kontorets udgang, men standsede op henne ved døren.

"Du bør være klar over," sagde han, inden han trådte ud af den, "at mit tilbud stadig gælder i tilfælde af, at du ombestemmer dig." Han gjorde et elegant buk. "På gensyn."

Så gled døren i, og han var væk.

Hermione satte sig atter ned på sin stol. Hun bøjede hovedet og hvilede panden mod sine opadvendte håndflader.

_'På gensyn'_

Malfoy havde sagt det med så megen arrogant overbevisning i stemmen, at det fik hendes mave til at trække sig sammen af bange anelser.

Hun håbede inderligt på, at der ville gå lang tid, inden de så hinanden igen.


	3. Afsløringer

Hermione lagde avisen, som hun holdt i sine hænder, fra sig. Hendes fingre skælvede. Omkring hende plaprede cafégæsterne muntert, men hun registrerede knapt nok den summende lyd af stemmer. Langsomt trak hun en stor mundfuld luft ind mellem læberne og prøvede at berolige sig selv. Hun lod endnu engang øjnene løbe over artiklen, der fyldte det meste af Profettidendes forside.

_Mary Cattermole, 32, blev tidligt i morges fundet bevidstløs i sit hjem. Det meddeler ansatte fra Den Magiske Efterretningstjeneste, der tilføjer, at Cattermoles tilstand er kritisk. Det er endnu uvist, om hændelsen har nogen forbindelse til overfaldet på auroren, Roger Davies, der skete for tre uger siden, men én af vores kilder har udtalt, at der meget vel kan være tale om den samme forbandelse. Læs mere på side 2._

Ovenover teksten sås et rystet billede, hvor Mary Cattermole akkurat kunne skimtes bag et hold af healere, der var i færd med at løfte hende op på en båre. Hen over skulderen på én af heksene kunne Hermione se en del af Cattermoles arm, der var dækket af blødende zig-zag mønstre. Der var ingen tvivl om, at det var den samme forbandelse, som Davies var blevet ramt af.

Hermione prøvede at synke, men hendes hals var så tør, at en klikkende lyd blot steg op fra hendes svælg. Gerningsmanden havde slået til igen. Hun havde bedt til, at det ikke ville ske; havde håbet at angrebet på Davies ville være en engangs-forbrydelse og ikke et begyndende led i en serie af overfald. Men nu lod det til, at det, hun frygtede, var ved at blive til virkelighed. Og gerningsmanden fulgte tilsyneladende det samme mønster, som hun først havde troet: han gik efter mugglerfødte.

Mary Cattermole var mugglerfødt ligesom Roger Davies. Hermione huskede, hvordan kvinden var blevet afhørt af Dolora Nidkjær under krigen og blevet beskyldt for at have stjålet den tryllestav, hun var i besiddelse af. Grædende havde hun hævdet, at staven havde _valgt_ hende, da hun var elleve og havde besøgt Ollivanders Tryllestavsbutik. Men Nidkjær fastholdt, at en tryllestav kun valgte en _rigtig _heks eller troldmand. Mindet fik Hermione til at spænde kæben i vrede.

Og nu var der en overfaldsmand derude, der delte Nidkjærs opfattelse …

"Hermione!"

Hun hævede hovedet med en skarp bevægelse, desorienteret over at blive afbrudt midt i sine tunge tanker. Forvirret så hun rundt og konstaterede, at Ginny kom stormende gennem caféen. Den rødhårede nåede frem til bordet, hvor Hermione sad og kastede sig ned på stolen over for hende.

"Undskyld jeg kommer for sent. Harry ville absolut diskutere quidditch, og det udviklede sig til lidt af et skænderi. Han mener, at Chudley Cannons let ville kunne vinde over Puddlemere United, hvorimod _jeg_ er sikker på …" – hun så Hermiones blik – "... at du er ligeglad." Ginny smilede beklagende. "Undskyld. Jeg ved, at du ikke interesserer dig for det."

"Det er helt i orden," sagde Hermione. "Og det gør ikke noget, at du kommer en smule for sent. Jeg har fuld forståelse for, hvor tidskrævende Harry kan være."

Ginny skævede til avisen, der lå foran Hermione. "Nå, så du har også hørt det?"

"Angrebet på Mary Cattermole?"

Ginny rynkede panden.

"Hvad? Nej, det kender jeg ikke noget til. Jeg snakker om_det her._"

Før Hermione kunne nå at reagere, havde veninden snuppet avisen. Hun bladrede voldsomt gennem de tynde sider, indtil hun fandt, hvad hun ledte efter. Med en ivrig mine gestikulerede hun mod en lille artikel på side tre.

"Draco Malfoy og Astoria Greengrass skal skilles!"

"Ginny, for at være helt ærlig interesserer det mig ikke særlig m –"

"Jeg gad godt vide hvorfor. Måske havde Malfoy ganske enkelt ikke mere kærlighedseliksir på lager."

"Folk spekulerer stadig på, om du gav Harry amortentia," påpegede Hermione.

Ginny skød underlæben frem, tydeligvis utilfreds med påmindelsen. "Du har ret. Det er en latterlig teori. Jeg forstår bare ikke, hvordan det kan være muligt for _nogen_ at udholde bare en time i Frittens selskab."

Selvom Hermione var enig, orkede hun ikke at give Ginny ret. Hun var for optaget af tankerne om overfaldet på Mary Cattermole. Stadig så hun de blodige ar på kvindens arm for sit indre blik. Et sted langt borte anede hun den lave summen fra Ginnys stemme:

"Der er selvfølgelig også den mulighed, at hun har været under imperius-forbandelsen lige siden de fandt sammen. Eller måske var hun konstant beruset. Malfoy kan faktisk virke en smule charmerende, når man har fået et par ingefærøl. Det opdagede jeg på en tur til Hogsmeade, hvor jeg sad og kedede mig inde på De Tre Koste. Men det må du for Guds skyld love mig aldrig at sige til Harry … Hey!"

Ginnys hånd kørte pludselig frem og tilbage foran Hermiones hoved, hvilket rev hende ud af de dybe tanker, hun befandt sig i.

"Jeg er ved at betro dig mine mørkeste hemmeligheder!"

"Bare rolig," sagde Hermione og prøvede at koncentrere sig om det, veninden netop havde sagt. Hun forestillede sig en yngre, beruset udgave af Ginny læne sig ind mod Draco Malfoy. Det mentale billede fik hende til at skære en grimasse. "Jeg skal gøre alt for at fortrænge informationen."

Ginny smilede skævt. "Det kan godt være, at han er en afskyelig lille fritte, men han ser nu ganske godt ud."

"Jeg må indrømme, at jeg aldrig har tænkt over det. Jeg må være blevet distraheret af hans indædte had til mugglerfødte," sagde Hermione sarkastisk.

Den rødhårede bøjede hovedet. "Forståeligt."

Hun vinkede af en servitrice, der venligt tog imod hendes bestilling, og i mellemtiden vendte Hermione opmærksomheden mod artiklen, som veninden havde fremhævet.

"Er du sikker på, at vi overhovedet kan stole på det, der står?" spurgte hun. "Det er trods alt Rita Rivejern, der har skrevet det."

"Tro mig," svarede Ginny, "det passer. Malfoy og Astorias forhold har været under spekulation i flere måneder nu. Hvilket er fuldt ud forståeligt. Jeg mener, så du dem ikke til festen?"

"Jo. Men jeg lagde ikke mærke til, hvordan de opførte sig over for hinanden. Jeg havde for travlt med ..."

"... At tænke på Ron? For ikke at nævne Roger Davies, der blev reduceret til en blødende klump kød midt under festlighederne? Okay, jeg bebrejder dig ikke. Men du skulle have set, hvordan Astoria kiggede på Draco. De blikke, hun sendte ham, var så kolde, at jeg er overrasket over, han ikke blev forvandlet til en levende istap."

"Og nu skal de altså skilles," gentog Hermione.

"Jep." En af Ginnys fingre løb fraværende langs artiklens omrids. "Som far så søn."

Tanken om Lucius Malfoy fik Hermiones mave til at trække sig sammen af foragt.

"Jeg er for resten færdig med at undersøge Theodore Nott," sagde hun.

Ginny hævede brynene. "Fandt du nogle mørke hemmeligheder?"

"Nej." Hermione rystede på hovedet. "Det viser sig, at det eneste, Nott dækker over, er at han er homoseksuel."

"Ha!" Ginny satte kaffekoppen, som hun netop havde modtaget, fra sig med en pludselig bevægelse. Sortbrune dråber sprøjtede ud over avisen, der lå på bordet. "Så forstår jeg bedre, hvorfor han ikke var særlig modtagelig overfor mit flirteri!"

Hermione fortalte, hvordan hun havde afbrudt de to elskende, da de lå i sengen sammen. Beretningen fik Ginny til at grine højlydt. Hermione stirrede mut ned på den kaffeplettede avis, indtil venindens latter endelig stilnede af.

"Alting passede ellers så godt sammen," mumlede hun.

"Jeg _sagde_ jo, at du ikke skulle stole på Malfoy." Ginny tørrede en lattertåre væk fra sin øjenkrog. "Hvis ikke han forlanger noget til gengæld, kan du ikke regne med at få brugbare informationer ud af ham."

Hermione tøvede.

"Han tilbød mig faktisk nye oplysninger efterfølgende – _sande _oplysninger," tilføjede hun hurtigt, da hun så Ginnys skeptiske blik. "Men han forlangte en pris for det. Han bad mig om at _gøre noget_ … noget, jeg aldrig ville kunne få mig selv til at gøre."

Ginnys øjne blev store. "Ville han have sex?"

"Hvad? _Nej!_"

Den rødhårede trak på skuldrene. "Det er Malfoy, vi taler om. Der er ingen, der ved, hvordan hans forskruede hjerne fungerer. Nu hvor han ikke længere er sammen med Narcissa, kunne det godt være, han var ved at blive desperat."

Af én eller anden grund havde Hermione svært ved at tro, at Malfoy var nødt til at afpresse kvinder til at få tilfredsstillet sådanne behov, men det holdt hun for sig selv.

"Nej," gentog hun, mere fattet denne gang. "Det var ikke … noget i den stil. Han bad mig om at lukke en sag. Den, der kører for tiden – om hvorvidt der har foregået eksperimentel avl på hans thestral-stutterier."

Ginny nikkede genkendende. "Far fortalte mig om den for nogle uger siden. Han var henrykt over, at Malfoy endelig sad i saksen."

Det kunne Hermione sagtens forestille sig. Hun kunne ikke komme på en person, som Arthur Weasley hadede mere end Lucius Malfoy.

"Nemlig," sagde hun. "Malfoy fortjener sin straf. Så jeg kan ikke lukke sagen. Men … det overfald, jeg nævnte tidligere – det på Mary Cattermole …"

Ginny så på hende med en afventende mine. "Ja …?"

"Der står her, at hun blev ramt af præcis den samme forbandelse, som den, der ramte Davies. Og hun er mugglerfødt. Åh, Ginny, jeg er _sikker_ på, at gerningsmanden kun går efter folk, hvis blod han betragter som 'urent'. Jeg har brugfor de oplysninger, som Malfoy har tilbudt mig. Jeg er nødt til at gøre ét eller andet i stedet for bare at sidde her–"

"Så luk sagen, sådan som Malfoy har bedt dig om." Ginny lød forbløffende afklaret.

"Det _kan_ jeg jo ikke," sagde Hermione skingert. Hendes hoved buldrede af konfliktfyldte tanker. "Malfoy har begået et brud på Forbuddet mod Eksperimentel Avl. Jeg kan ikke bare se gennem fingrene med sådan noget!"

Ginny rullede med øjnene.

"Helt ærligt, Hermione. Hagrid brød den regel hele tiden. Kan du ikke huske, da han parrede kæmpeknælere med ildkrabber og udsatte sine elever for deres kærlige afkom 'futskolopendre'?"

"Det var noget andet. Det var _Hagrid. _Og dengang var det ikke mit job at forhindre sådan noget i at ske."

"Hvis du kunne se gennem fingrene med det dengang, kan du også se gennem fingrene med det i dag."

Hermione skjulte ansigtet i hænderne og sukkede træt.

"Der er selvfølgelig også en mere simpel udvej," sagde Ginny.

Hermione hævede hovedet. "Hvad?"

"Du kan forlange at få oplysningerne af Malfoy _før _du lukker sagen. Og så lade være med at overholde din del af aftalen."

Hermione tænkte over alternativet. Malfoy havde så sandelig større grund til at stole på hendes ord, end hun havde til at stole på hans. Måske ville han acceptere det, hvis hun krævede at få oplysningerne først. Og så alligevel ... hun havde svært ved at forestille sig, at Malfoy nogensinde ville løbe den risiko at give afkald på noget, uden i forvejen at være sikret et udbytte. Et suk undslap hende. Hun kunne lige så godt opgive en sådan tilgang.

"Du har ret," sagde Ginny, der tilsyneladende havde fulgt med i overvejelserne ved at aflæse Hermiones intense panderynken. "Det ville Malfoy aldrig gå med til."

De sad begge og grublede i nogle minutter. Det var Hermione, der til sidst brød stilheden.

"Selv hvis jeg beslutter mig for at lukke sagen, hvordan kan jeg så vide, at jeg kan stole på Malfoys oplysninger?"

Ginny nippede til sin kaffe. Hendes øjne glimtede listigt.

"Der er visse metoder, man kan benytte sig af, for at sikre sig, at folk taler sandt."

Hermione vidste med det samme, hvad hun hentydede til.

"Veritaserum," sagde hun langsomt. "Men … det er jo ulovligt. Jeg kan da ikke bare –"

"Selvfølgelig kan du det," afbrød Ginny og viftede med hånden. "Det er_ Lucius Malfoy_, vi har at gøre med her. Det burde være ulovligt _ikke_ at bruge sandhedsserum på ham, hver gang han åbner munden."

"Men hvordan skal jeg overhovedet få fat på den slags eliksir? Jeg kan jo ikke brygge den selv."

Opskriften på veritaserum var ikke tilgængelig for offentligheden, men blev bevogtet et sted dybt inde i Ministeriet, hvilket Hermione havde været fuldt ud tilfreds med, indtil dette øjeblik. Hvis bare hun havde haft en liste over ingredienser og en beskrivelse af fremstillingsprocessen, kunne hun uden tvivl have brygget eliksiren på egen hånd.

"Nemt nok," svarede Ginny. "Harry har noget til at stå derhjemme, som han bruger til afhøringer. Jeg kan sende noget af det med en ugle engang i aften."

Hermione måbede og spekulerede på, hvordan det kunne være, at Ginny havde en løsning på alt.

"Opdager han ikke, hvis noget af det forsvinder?" spurgte hun.

"Som regel."

"_Som regel? _Vil det sige, at du har stjålet noget af det før?"

"Måske."

Der var en ligegyldig lethed i Ginnys stemme. Hendes lysebrune blik skinnede drillende. Hermione søgte fortumlet efter ord.

"Bliver … bliver Harry ikke vred, når du gør sådan noget?"

Selvom Harry havde brudt mange regler på Hogwarts, vidste hun, at han var meget striks hvad angik ministerielle anliggender.

Ginny blinkede forsikrende til hende. "Lad os bare sige, at han ikke tager det så tungt, hvis bare jeg _overtaler _ham en smule."

Hermione prøvede at skubbe insinuationen ud af sine tanker.

"Jeg ville i hvert fald blive meget glad," sagde hun, for at styre samtalen tilbage på ret kurs, "hvis du kunne sende mig noget af eliksiren i aften. Det behøver ikke at være mere end et par dråber."

"Det er en aftale. Og – i tilfælde af at du skulle være i tvivl – så forlanger jeg ikke noget til gengæld."

De smilede begge. Hermione kastede et blik på den kaffekop, hun ikke havde rørt, siden hun var ankommet til caféen og havde åbnet dagens udgave af Profettidende. Hun lod en finger løbe langs porcelænskanten, mens hun lavede en mental liste over fordele og ulemper ved sit dilemma.

"Hermione," sagde Ginny efter noget tid. "Ville det virkelig være så slemt at lukke sagen?"

Hermione rynkede brynene. "Hvad mener du?"

"Misforstå mig nu ikke." Ginny børstede en lok af sit røde hår tilbage over skulderen. "Jeg siger ikke, at Malfoy ikke fortjener en straf. Det gør han uden tvivl. Men selv hvis du lader sagen køre videre, skal han nok finde på en måde at sno sig ud af situationen på. Med eller uden din hjælp."

Hermione overvejede dette. Uanset hvor nødigt hun ville indrømme det, fandtes der ansatte i Afdelingen for Kontrol og Regulering af Magiske Væsner, der kunne overtales til at forsvare personer som Malfoy, hvis blot de modtog nok galleoner for det. Hun bed sig i underlæben og stirrede ned i koppen med den kolde kaffe.

"Folk som ham slipper altid godt fra alting," fortsatte Ginny. "I det mindste kan _du_ få noget ud af situationen, hvis du hjælper ham nu."

"... _Hvis_ han rent faktisk ved, hvem gerningsmanden er."

"Eller gernings_kvinden. _Ingen tænker på, at det lige så godt kunne være en kvinde. Det er ret sexistisk, hvis du spørger mig."

Hermione havde faktisk ikke overvejet, at personen, der havde begået forbrydelsen, kunne være en kvinde. Hun måtte ikke glemme, at det også kunne være tilfældet. Kvinder kunne være mindst lige så brutale som mænd, påmindede hun sig selv og huskede Bellatrix Lestranges mørke, feber-agtige øjne. En gysen løb ned langs hendes rygrad.

"Eller gerningskvinden," sagde hun eftertænksomt. Hun bladrede tilbage til Profettidendes forside og betragtede endnu engang billedet af Mary Cattermole. Hendes hals snørede sig sammen.

Hun var nødt til at tage en beslutning.

.

* * *

.

Hermione skuttede sig på trods af varmen inde på Den Stejlende Hippogriff. Selvom ingen af de andre gæster så i hendes retning, havde hun alligevel en fornemmelse af at være under konstant observation. Hun var lige ankommet til stedet og følte sig aldeles ikke velkommen. Måske skulle hun have valgt et andet mødested, men kroen var ét af de eneste steder, hun kendte i Tusmørkegyden. På sin vej hen til stedet havde hun for en gangs skyld været taknemmelig for den tykke tåge, der fyldte den snævre gade. Nu var det nemlig hende, der havde brug for at skjule sine gøremål. Hun havde ikke lyst til, nogen skulle vide, at hun mødtes med Lucius Malfoy.

Hun havde kæmpet med sig selv i flere dage, før hun havde lukket sagen om Malfoys thestral-stutterier. Som hun havde forventet, var Ackerley blevet rasende. Hun kunne ikke bebrejde ham det – han havde trods alt arbejdet på sagen i månedsvis og mente selv, at han var meget tæt at skaffe de afgørende beviser, der ville kunne fælde Malfoy. Sydende af harme havde kollegaen spurgt, om Malfoy havde bestukket hende. Hermione havde afvist dette, men hendes mave havde slået knuder ved hvert eneste benægtende ord. Malfoy _havde _bestukket hende – eller måske nærmere afpresset hende – ved at appellere til hendes retfærdighedssans. At få ram på personen, der havde angrebet Roger Davies og Mary Cattermole, var i sidste ende vigtigere end at få ram på Malfoy. Hun havde gjort det eneste, hun kunne gøre i sådan en situation, selvom det havde været hårdt for hende at træffe den endelige afgørelse.

Så snart hun havde skrevet undersøgelsesrapporten færdig, sendte hun et brev til Malfoy og bad ham om at møde hende på Den Stejlende Hippogriff, hvor hun nu befandt sig. Den blonde troldmand var dog ingen steder at se.

Mens hun ventede på, at han skulle dukke op, gik hun hen til baren og bestilte to ingefærøl. Hendes fingre klappede ængsteligt mod den lille inderlomme i hendes kappe, der indeholdt det lille hætteglas med sandhedsserum, mens den buttede bartender skænkede op. Hermione betalte for øllene og løftede derefter de to skummende krus hen til bordet, hvor hun havde sat sig tidligere. Hendes hænder rystede, da hun tog proppen af opbevaringsglasset og lod tre dråber veritaserum falde ned i det ene af krusene.

Hun kunne ikke lade være med at spekulere på, hvordan i alverden hun var havnet i den her situation. I løbet af få uger var hun blevet til en korrupt ministerieansat, der var villig til at blande en mands øl op med forbudt eliksir for at skaffe sig oplysninger.

Svaret på dette trådte netop ind af døren til kroen.

Lucius Malfoy var iført en lang, mørkegrøn kappe. En hætte skjulte hans ansigt fuldkomment, og alligevel var Hermione ikke det mindste i tvivl om, at det var ham. Hurtigt lod hun hætteglasset falde tilbage i én af sine lommer. Det varede ikke mange sekunder, før Malfoy havde lokaliseret hendes placering i lokalet. Langsomt bevægede han sig over til det bord, hvor hun sad, og lod sig glide ned på stolen over for hende. Der var en katte-agtig ynde over hver eneste af hans bevægelser.

"Godaften, Miss Granger."

"Godaften."

Hun kunne ikke hindre sin stemme i at lyde en anelse anstrengt, da hun besvarede hans hilsen. Der var trods alt ikke noget specielt _godt _ved denne her aften. Bortset fra de informationer hun forhåbentligt snart ville komme i besiddelse af.

"Jeg bestilte ingefærøl til os." Hun gjorde en bevægelse mod de to krus, der stod på bordet, og prøvede på at lyde naturlig. Hvis Malfoy først fik mistanke om, at hun skjulte noget, ville alt være tabt.

"Hvor _betænksomt_ af dig."

Det nedladende tonefald fik Hermione til at krympe sig. Hun skyndte sig at trække kruset uden veritaserum hen foran sig. Til hendes lettelse lagde Malfoys blege hånd sig om det andet krus, men han gjorde ingen mine til at løfte det op til sine læber. I stedet lænede han sig fremad. Stearinlyset midt på bordet oplyste hans hættedækkede ansigt, så kanterne i hans ansigt syntes endnu skarpere.

"Det glæder mig, at du alligevel benyttede dig af mit tilbud, Miss Granger. Jeg var ikke i tvivl om, at det blot var et spørgsmål om tid, før du ville komme til fornuft."

"Tid," sagde Hermione stift. "Og endnu et overfald."

"Ah, ja. Jeg hørte, hvad der skete med stakkels Mary Cattermole. Meget tragisk. Men ifølge healerne på Skt. Mungos skulle hun nu være i god behold."

Den dovne ligegyldighed i Malfoys stemme fik Hermiones mave til at syde af raseri.

"I god behold, ja." Hun klemte ordene ud mellem læberne. "Men vansiret af ar, der aldrig vil forsvinde."

Malfoy smilede. "Hvad betyder et par kosmetiske skavanker, så længe hun slap med livet i behold?"

Hermione tog en dyb indånding, fast besluttet på ikke at lade sig provokere. Hun tvang sig selv til at lyde behersket, da hun igen talte.

"Der er ingen tvivl om, at Cattermole var heldig. Hvis ikke hendes mand havde fundet hende i tide, ville hun ikke have overlevet ..."

Hun så på Malfoy for at iagttage hans reaktion eller rettere mangel på samme, for hans ansigt forblev ubevægeligt. Hun fattede ikke, hvordan han kunne være så fuldstændig upåvirket ved tanken om, at et andet menneske havde været døden nær. I stedet for at vride sin hjerne i et forsøg på at forstå ham, besluttede hun sig for at komme videre med sin plan. I håb om at det ville få ham til at gøre det samme, drak hun en tår af sin ingefærøl. Til sin forfærdelse mærkede hun, hvordan hendes hånd begyndte at skælve, da hun sænkede kruset. Hun strammede fingrene hårdere om krusets hank for at få kontrol over sine sitrende muskler.

Hvis Malfoy bemærkede hendes reaktion skjulte han det godt. Han virkede mere optaget af de gennemsigtige dråber, der strømmede fra stearinlyset midt på bordet og lagde sig i lag på den slidte bordplade. Efter nogle sekunder løftede han ligeledes sin øl. Hun holdt vejret, da drikken nåede hans læber. De lyse bryn trak sig sammen, mens han betragtede den brune, skumdækkede væske, der vuggede frem og tilbage nede i kruset. Et kort øjeblik var hun bange for, at han ikke ville drikke noget, men så satte han munden mod kanten og tog en slurk. En grimasse af væmmelse bredte sig straks i hans ansigt, og han satte kruset fra sig.

"Næste gang er det mig, der vælger mødestedet," sagde han.

Hermione mærkede sig selv smile, delvist fordi hendes plan var lykkedes, og delvist fordi Malfoy udviste et sjældent tegn på humor.

"På grund af kvaliteten af deres drikkevarer?" spurgte hun og var ikke helt i stand til at hindre fornøjelsen i at skinne igennem i sin stemme.

"Også en medvirkende faktor." Malfoys blik hang et øjeblik ved kruset, før det hævede sig og mødte hendes. "Men mest af alt på grund af de folk, der omgiver os. Jeg er klar over, at _du _ikke ønsker at blive genkendt og derfor har valgt et mødested i Tusmørkegyden, men for de fleste, der befinder sig herinde, er jeg et kendt ansigt. Observér."

For første gang siden Malfoy var trådt ind af døren til kroen, slog han hætten tilbage. Stearinlysets skær flakkede i hans lyse hår, der endelig kom til syne. Hermione mærkede en øjeblikkelig forandring i lokalets atmosfære. Pludselig syntes alle øjne i krostuen at være rettet imod dem. Hun vred sig en smule i stolen. Malfoy smilede uden glæde, da han så, at hun var blevet bevidst om de omkringsiddendes reaktion.

"Alle her på stedet kender mig," sagde han roligt. "Og i modsætning til hvad du måske tror, er de ikke alle sammen venligt stemte over for mig. Kan du se den mand, der sidder henne i hjørnet?"

Hermione kastede et blik over Malfoys skulder. Henne i skyggerne sad en sammensunket mand og skulede hen imod dem. Hans ansigt var dækket af mørkerøde bylder, og huden trak sig sammen, da han så Hermiones blik. Hun så hurtigt tilbage til den lyshårede troldmand, hvis ansigt var betydeligt mere behageligt at kigge på.

"Jeffrey Kettleblack," forklarede Malfoy, mens hans fingre trommede mod siden af kruset. Hermione syntes, hun så noget glimte, men kunne ikke se nogen ringe på hans fingre. Hun rynkede brynene. Malfoy fortsatte med at tale. "Han har været ude efter mig i årevis, fordi jeg engang overtalte ham til at opbevare visse … objekter for mig i en periode. Uheldigvis for ham opdagede Ministeriet, at han var i besiddelse af dem, og han endte med at tilbringe tid i Azkaban."

At anbringe mørke objekter i andre personers varetægt lod til at være lidt af en hobby for Malfoy. Hermione huskede, hvordan han havde sneget Romeo Gådes dagbog ned i Ginnys kedel den dag i Flourish og Blotts. Ginny havde kun været elleve år gammel, og Malfoys forsøg på at slippe af med mørke genstande havde bragt hende i livsfare. Hermione mærkede igen sine hænder skælve, og denne gang var det ikke af nervøsitet, men af indestængt vrede.

"Hvor meget det end fascinerer mig at høre om dine gamle bekendtskaber, så er der en anden grund til, at jeg er her," sagde hun og lænede sig fremad i stolen. "Du ved, hvem der angreb Roger Davies og Mary Cattermole, gør du ikke?"

"Jeg har en mistanke."

"Hvem?"

Malfoy så på hende i nogle sekunder.

"John Dawlish."

Hermione havde det, som om gulvet gyngede under hende.

"John Dawlish?" gentog hun. "Auroren?"

"Ja."

"Men … det er jo absurd."

Hun mindede sig selv om, at hun ikke nødvendigvis kunne stole på Malfoys udlægning af sandheden. Det var ulempen ved veritaserum: den tvang blot folk til at fortælle den version af sandheden, de _selv_ var overbevist om. Ofte viste denne version sig at være i uoverensstemmelse med de egentlige realiteter.

"Hvad baserer du din mistanke på?" spurgte hun.

Malfoy bøjede sig længere ind over bordet. Stearinlysets flamme blev reflekteret i sølvbrochen, der holdt hans kappe på plads.

"Som du sikkert husker, så endte Dawlish med at arbejde for dødsgardisterne under krigen."

Hermione nikkede. Dawlish havde fortsat sit erhverv som auror på trods af magtskiftet. Hun kunne huske, at han på et tidspunkt var blevet sendt ud for at fange Nevilles bedstemor. En opgave hvis sværhedsgrad han havde undervurderet. Den ældre dame havde fået ham indlagt på Skt. Mungos, hvor han havde opholdt sig resten af krigen.

"Senere hævdede han, at han kun fortsatte sit arbejde for det nye ministerium, fordi han var underkastet imperius-forbandelsen. En yderst bekvem undskyldning."

En gnist af foragt antændte sig i Hermiones bryst. Malfoy var selv sluppet godt fra forbrydelserne, han havde begået i Voldemorts tjeneste, ved at hævde, at han havde været under indflydelse af netop den forbandelse.

"Men ser du … jeg _så _Dawlish under krigen, og jeg kan forsikre dig om, at han ikke var underlagt nogen forbandelse. I starten var han ganske vist påvirket confundus-besværgelsen det meste af tiden, men efterhånden behøvede vi ikke engang at bruge den for at holde styr på ham. Efter nogle måneder konverterede han og var lige så loyal over for Mørkets Herre som enhver anden dødsgardist. Især hadet til mugglerfødte opildnede ham. Han brændte inderligt for at få dem udryddet."

Hermiones mave vred sig ved tanken. Hendes negl kradsede hårdt i den størknede stearin på bordpladen.

"Og … forudsat at det var ham, der overfaldt Davies … hvordan kender han så til Stephen Notts forbandelse?" Hendes stemme rystede. "Hvis altså det _er_ Nott, der har opfundet den."

"Åh ja." Malfoy nikkede langsomt. "Det var skam Stephen, der opfandt forbandelsen. Dawlish lærte den efter at have tjent Mørkets Herre i nogle måneder. Han og Stephen blev nemlig gode venner, forstår du. De holdt meget af at bruge den, når de torturerede mugglere."

"Hvis de …" Hermione måtte anstrenge sig for at tale. "Hvis de brugte forbandelsen så meget … hvorfor kender aurorerne så ikke til den?"

Malfoy stirrede på hende med et ulæseligt ansigtsudtryk. "Sandsynligvis fordi de ikke var i stand til at identificere forbandelsen efter alle de andre ting, Stephen og Dawlish havde gjort ved ligene."

Hermione hævede en hånd for at stoppe ham. Hun havde ikke brug for at høre mere. Hendes hoved snurrede, og hun havde det, som om hun skulle kaste op.

"Tak, Mr Malfoy, det rækker."

Malfoy lænede sig tilbage i stolen igen. "Tilfreds med informationerne?"

"Jeg ved ikke, om 'tilfreds' er et ord, jeg ville bruge i denne sammenhæng," mumlede hun. Der var stille i nogle øjeblikke. En tanke prikkede hende i baghovedet. "Hvorfor fortæller du det først nu?" spurgte hun. "Du kunne have stoppet Dawlish for længe siden, hvis du var gået til Ministeriet med dine oplysninger."

Malfoy hvilede fingerspidserne mod hinanden og så ind i den orangegule flamme, der dansede i toppen af stearinlyset.

"Dawlish blev renset efter krigens afslutning. Min viden om hans tidligere gerninger ville ikke have ændret på noget som helst, så længe Ministeriet godtog hans påstand om, at han havde været under imperius-forbandelsen."

"Du kunne have delt din mistanke med efterforskningsafdelingen efter overfaldet på Davies," påpegede hun.

"Men så ville jeg ikke have været i stand til at udnytte din åbenlyse desperation, ville jeg vel?"

Hermione måbede. Hun vidste ikke, om hun havde lyst til at få så uhæmmet et indblik i Malfoys forskruede hjerne. Alligevel kunne hun ikke lade være med at udspørge ham noget mere, nu hvor han var tvunget til at fortælle hende den utilslørede sandhed.

"Du er altså fuldkommen ligeglad med, at folk kunne have mistet livet, fordi du undlod at fortælle Ministeriet om gerningsmanden?"

Malfoy kiggede på hende i nogle lange sekunder.

"Personerne var mugglerfødte," sagde han så.

En sten tyngede Hermiones mave nedad.

"Du hader altså stadig folk som mig?"

"Had er et stærkt ord." Malfoys stemme lød anspændt, sandsynligvis fordi den blev presset ud mellem hans læber mod hans vilje. "Lad os hellere sige, at deres skæbne ikke interesserer mig."

Hun sukkede indvendigt. Selv under påvirkning af veritaserum var hans svar kryptiske.

"Men du er tilhænger af fuldblodsideologien, selv nu, efter krigen er overstået? Du mener, at mugglerfødte er underlegne i forhold til magikere med ..." – hun kunne næsten ikke få sig selv til at sige det – "... med _rent_ blod i årerne?"

"Bestemt."

"Så du mener også, at _jeg_ er underlegen?"

Malfoy så irriteret ud. "Du er mugglerfødt, er du ikke?"

"Jeg var den dygtigste på min årgang. Jeg overgik din søn til hver eneste eksamen. Det beviser vist, at jeg er alt andet end underlegen."

"Jeg kan ikke benægte dit faglige talent, Miss Granger, men det ændrer ikke på det faktum, at du og jeg aldrig bliver ligemænd."

Hermione klemte læberne sammen til en dirrende streg. "Gamle overbevisninger dør åbenbart ikke så let."

"Jeg har ikke tænkt mig nogensinde at ændre synspunkt på det område," bekræftede Malfoy. Et lille smil krusede pludselig hans ene mundvig. "Dog finder jeg det ikke længere nødvendigt at ty til ekstremiteter for at hævde mine holdninger."

Hun undertrykte en trang til at fnyse foragteligt. "Det glæder mig at vide, at du ikke længere går ind for decideret nedslagtning af mugglerfødte, men hvis du tror, at det ændrer på min opfattelse af dig, så tager du fejl."

Malfoy kluklo. Hermione rynkede brynene.

"Der er noget, du har misforstået, Miss Granger. Jeg ønsker hverken at opnå din sympati eller forståelse. Forudsætningen for et sådant ønske ville være, at jeg nærede agtelse for dig, hvilket jeg ikke gør."

Hun havde ikke behøvet at bruge veritaserum på ham for at vide, at han mente hvert et ord. Skæret i hans øjne var sandhed nok. Hun følte sig kold indeni, og hendes øjne søgte ned mod bordpladen.

"Du virker skuffet," kommenterede Malfoy. "Hvorfor er du egentlig så optaget af, hvad jeg synes om dig?"

"Det er jeg heller ikke."

Igen så hun antydningen af et smil på den andens læber. Irritationen dunkede gennem hendes blod. Uanset hvor meget hun end prøvede at benægte det, så betød Malfoys syn på hende _noget, _og manden vidste det.

"Altid desperat efter at opnå anerkendelse," mumlede han for sig selv, men det var klart, at de dæmpede ord var møntet på hende. "Selv fra de personer, du afskyr." Han så på hende i nogle sekunder. "Medmindre du altså ikke afskyr mig?"

Hermione kunne ikke lide, at det pludselig var _Malfoy_, der stillede spørgsmålene.

"Jeg tror, vi er ved at være færdige her," sagde hun for at lukke samtalen. Hun rejste sig fra stolen og begyndte at samle sine ting sammen. Med et hurtigt blik forklarede hun bartenderen, at bordet var klar til at blive ryddet. "Jeg er taknemmelig for, at du overholdt din del af aftalen, Mr Malfoy. Dine informationer vil uden tvivl redde utallige menneskeliv." Hun drejede hovedet og så tilbage på den lyshårede troldmand. Han havde ligeledes rejst sig og var i færd med at trække en sort, blank handske ned over sin blege hånd.

"Det glæder mig," sagde han.

Harmen skød gennem Hermione. Sandhedsserummets virkning måtte have aftaget nu, hvis han var i stand til at fortælle så åbenlys en løgn. Hun vendte blikket mod gulvet, så han ikke kunne se vreden i hendes øjne, men han måtte alligevel have opfattet den, for hun hørte en sagte latter strømme fra hans læber.

"Der er ingen grund til at se så fortørnet ud, Miss Granger. Det fryder mig skam, at jeg har kunnet bidrage til, at vi alle kan leve trygt og godt i vores _fælles_ samfund."

"Hvis ikke du havde tjent Voldemort gennem flere årtier, ville jeg måske tro dig."

Lyden af navnet fik et sug til at gå gennem krostuen. Hun mærkede et hav af nysgerrige blikke prikke mod sin ryg. Sommetider undrede det hende, at tabuet omkring navnet stadig eksisterede flere år efter, at den mørke troldmand var blevet udslettet.

"En anelse mere diskretion ville være at foretrække," sagde Malfoy med lav stemme.

"Og hvorfor så det? Når jeg er i selskab med _Lucius Malfoy_, kan det umuligt undre nogen, at jeg bringer navnet på bane." Bitterheden, der havde ophobet sig inde i Hermione i løbet af samtalen, væltede pludselig ud af munden på hende.

Malfoy kneb øjnene sammen, hvilket fik ham til at minde om en slange. Et giftigt krybdyr, der ikke kunne beslutte sig for, om det skulle vige bort eller gå til angreb.

"Du er tydeligvis ikke klar over, hvilken magt Mørkets Herres navn har i disse kredse."

Hermione rullede med øjnene. "For himlens skyld, det er bare et _navn_! Frygten for et navn avler blot frygt for tingen selv. Og eftersom det er flere år siden, Harry besejrede ham, fatter jeg ikke, hvordan nogen stadig kan være bange for _Voldem – _"

Malfoy greb hende i armen, hvilket afskar hendes talestrøm. Hun skulle til at komme med en protest, men tav, da hun så det advarende glimt i hans øjne.

"Du bør holde munden lukket fra nu af, hvis du ønsker at forlade stedet her i god behold," sagde han dæmpet. Hans tag i hendes arm var ikke ligefrem hårdt, men dog stramt nok til at hun forstod, at han mente det alvorligt. "For mange herinde er der noget nærmest _helligt_ over Mørkets Herres navn. I munden på den forkerte person kan det virke som en provokation."

Hermione overvejede, om hun skulle ignorere hans formaninger eller gøre, som han sagde. En del af hende havde lyst til at følge Harrys eksempel. Hendes ven havde aldrig tøvet med at bruge navnet; han havde altid gjort oprør mod det tabu, der lå over det. Men hun var ikke Harry. Hun vurderede altid de situationer, hun stod i, ganske nøjsomt og lod sig ikke styre af den indædte trodsighed, der så ofte havde skaffet Harry problemer på halsen. En kort granskning af lokalet fortalte hende, at adskillige indignerede blikke var rettet mod hende, så hun besluttede sig at forholde sig tavs for ikke at tirre forsamlingen yderligere. Hun pressede læberne sammen og begyndte at gå hen mod kroens udgang. Malfoy fulgte efter.

"Jeg må sige, at jeg er overrasket," sagde han.

"Over hvad?"

"Jeg troede, at alle gryffindorer var lige dumdristige. Men du virker til at have en anelse mere sans for din egen selvopretholdelse end de fleste fra dit kollegium."

"Noget kunne tyde på, at mennesker er mere nuancerede, end du tror."

"Tværtimod." Der var et underligt strejf af morskab i Malfoys stemme. "Mennesker er ualmindeligt simple. Det er derfor, de er så nemme at manipulere med. Hvis blot du kender deres svagheder, kan du med lethed udnytte dem til din egen fordel."

Hermione slyngede sin kappe over skuldrene med en aggressiv bevægelse. "Tak for tippet," sagde hun med en stemme, der dryppede af foragt, "men af respekt for mine medmennesker kunne jeg aldrig drømme om at benytte mig af sådan nogle nedrige metoder."

"Jaså?"

Der var noget ved tonefaldet, der fik Hermione til at spekulere på, om Malfoy alligevel havde opdaget det lille hætteglas, der lå i hendes inderlomme. Hendes fingre strøg uvilkårligt hen over stoffet på det sted, hvor lommen befandt sig, men hun tog sig selv i det og sænkede hånden øjeblikkeligt. Malfoy lod heldigvis ikke til at have bemærket noget.

"Hvor _hæderligt _af dig, Miss Granger." Ordene indeholdt en kunstighed, han ikke så meget som prøvedepå at skjule. "Det er fortrøstningsfuldt at vide, at der stadig eksisterer mennesker som dig. I sandhed inspirerende."

"Ja, ikke sandt?" Hun smilede køligt. "Nå, jeg tror ikke, der kommer noget nyttigt ud af at fortsætte den her samtale så jeg vil begive mig hjemad. Tak for din samarbejdsvillighed, Mr Malfoy."

Malfoy bøjede hovedet med en spottende bevægelse, der fik Hermiones blod til at koge af vrede.

"Det er mig, der takker."

.

* * *

.

Det første, Hermione gjorde, da hun var nået ud over dørtærsklen på Den Stejlende Hippogriff, var at lukke øjnene og læne sig op ad en mur, fuldkommen afkræftet efter alt det, hun netop havde hørt.

Dawlish var gerningsmanden. Ham, hun havde ledt efter i flere uger nu.

Afsløringen fik hendes hoved til at dunke smertefuldt. Hun trak vejret dybt, mens hun masserede sine tindinger. Hendes ånde sendte dampende, hvide spor gennem den kølige luft. Der var forbløffende stille i Tusmørkegyden her til aften. Kun det tunge træskilt, hvorpå navnet på kroen, hun netop havde forladt, var indgraveret, knirkede sagte ovenover hendes hoved. Lyden syntes at blive opslugt af tågen i den smalle gyde. Stadig løb ekkoer fra den samtale, hun netop havde haft, gennem hendes hjerne.

_'Jeg _så_ Dawlish under krigen, og jeg kan forsikre dig om, at han ikke var underlagt nogen forbandelse …'_

_'Især hadet til mugglerfødte opildnede ham … han brændte inderligt for at få dem udryddet ...' _

_' … alle de andre ting, Stephen og Dawlish havde gjort ved ligene …'_

Hendes indre var en hvirvlende strøm af forskellige følelser:

Rædsel over de uhyrligheder, Dawlish havde begået – en mand, der var så tæt tilknyttet til Ministeriet, og som ingen havde mistænkt.

Stolthed over de oplysninger, hun netop havde anskaffet sig – at hun havde fundet frem til den skyldige uden at deltage i den officielle efterforskning.

Et intenst ønske om at få ram på Dawlish så hurtigt det kunne lade sig gøre. Retfærdigheden ville ske fyldest, nu hvor hun havde fået fat i de korrekte oplysninger; ingen tvivl om det. Hun manglede bare et fældende bevis. Auroren kunne ikke undslippe nu, hvor hun var på sporet af ham. Han ville ikke slippe godt fra de ting, han havde gjort.

Hun mærkede dog også en følelse af dårlig samvittighed trænge sig på. Godt nok havde hun opnået det, hun ville, men kun fordi hun havde taget lave – nærmest _usle_ – midler i brug. Hun havde spoleret den sag, Ackerley havde arbejdet så hårdt på i flere måneder og givet Malfoy veritaserum. En nagende følelse af, at hun havde forrådt sine før så faste principper, gnavede sig gennem hende.

Selvbebrejdelserne svandt dog en smule ind, når hun tænkte på, hvor mange liv, der ville blive reddet, så snart Dawlish var blevet pågrebet. Måske helligede målet alligevel midlet i nogle situationer.

Hun skubbede sig selv væk fra muren og begyndte at gå gennem gyden. Skyggerne syntes at krybe op omkring hende, og hun skuttede sig en anelse. I dette øjeblik forbandede hun de anti-spektraltransferens-besværgelser, der hvilede over den smalle, disede passage. Det havde været et tiltag fra Ministeriets side af, der skulle hindre folk, der besøgte stedet med ulovlige hensigter i baghovedet, i at undslippe ordensmagten ved at spektraltransferere sig bort. Efter besværgelserne var blevet kastet, kunne man da også se et markant fald i kriminaliteten på stedet. Men lige nu ville Hermione have givet meget for, at magien blev hævet, så hun kunne komme væk derfra hurtigst mulig. Hun satte farten op.

Bag sig hørte hun døren til kroen gå op, og hun kastede instinktivt et blik tilbage over skulderen for at sikre sig, at personen, der var trådt udenfor, ikke var fjendtligsindet. En korpulent, gråskægget troldmand stod og svajede i døråbningen, tydeligvis beruset. Hun måtte indrømme, at han ikke så ud til at udgøre nogen synderlig fare.

I lyset af den uventede afsløring om Dawlish kunne man dog ikke vide sig sikker på noget som helst.

Hun vendte igen opmærksomheden mod tågen foran hende, som hun gled igennem, mens hun gik. Hun havde betragtet Dawlish som sin ven. Eller i det mindste en venlig bekendt. Lige siden hun var blevet ansat i Ministeriet havde hun hilst på ham, hver gang hun mødte ham på gangene. Ved én af de mange uformelle, ministerielle sammenkomster for nogle år siden, havde de endda danset sammen. Og nu fandt hun ud af, at han havde pint og dræbt mugglere under Krigen uden den mindste tøven. En kraftig gysen løb gennem hende og bredte sig helt ind i hendes knogler.

Ingen havde overvejet, at Dawlish kunne være gerningsmanden. Men intet var mere åbenlyst, nu hun tænkte over det. Han havde været involveret i dødsgardisternes kredse. Han var blevet frikendt på et tvivlsomt grundlag. Og han var ikke blevet undersøgt ved Ministeriets fest, fordi han var _én af dem_, der foretog undersøgelsen.

Det undrede hende, at hun ikke havde indset det tidligere.

Hun stoppede op. Hun havde været så opslugt af tanker, at det ikke var gået op for hende, at hun havde nået enden af Tusmørkegyden. De fugtige, mosbegroede mure var forsvundet; de var veget for Diagonalstrædes brede, åbne plads. Et lettet suk undslap hende. Endelig kunne hun spektraltransfere. Hun havde brug for at komme hjem til sin lejlighed. Et varmt bad og en kop te ville gøre hende godt. Efterfølgende ville hun måske være i stand til at overskue den overvældende situation, der havde åbenbaret sig for hende.

Hun havde netop stukket hånden ned i lommen på sin kappe, da hun hørte hastige fodtrin bag sig. Over skulderen fik hun et glimt af en sort skikkelse, der kom farende ud af mørket.

Før hun kunne nå at reagere, skød den ukendtes arm frem mod hende greb hende om livet. Bevægelsen var så brutal, at al luft blev klemt ud af hende, og det sortnede for hendes øjne. Sekundet efter blev hun flået baglæns, trukket tilbage i Tusmørkegydens tågede skygger. Hun prøvede på at skrige, men en hånd lagde sig over hendes mund og hindrede ethvert udbrud i at undslippe. Febrilsk fumlede hun efter sin tryllestav, men hendes fingre havde knap nok strejfet den, før en anden, fremmed hånd lukkede sig om våbnet og kylede det gennem luften. Hun hørte træ klapre med sten, da staven landede på jorden et stykke borte.

Hun var forsvarsløs.

Opfyldt af den desperate energi, man får i faretruende situationer, begyndte hun at sparke og slå vildt ud til alle sider. Det var nytteløst. Hendes hænder og fødder ramte ingenting, men susede blot blindt gennem den disede luft. Det hårde greb omkring hendes liv strammede sig yderligere, og hun gispede efter vejret.

"Din fucking mudderblodskælling!" En forvrænget stemme skar mod hendes trommehinde. "Du burde holde dig væk fra anliggender, der ikke angår dig!"

Hermione spærrede øjnene op. _Det var Dawlish. _Tanken brændte sig igennem hende. Hendes hjerne var lammet af frygt. Hun sprællede panisk i et forsøg på at gøre sig fri.

"Du kan tro nej." Hadet ætsede gennem ordene som syre, og varm, hvæsende ånde dampede mod hendes kind. "Jeg skal sørge for, at du ender ligesom Davies, din beskidte lille –"

"Slip hende."

Hermione gispede mod den håndflade, der pressede sig mod hendes læber. Hun genkendte stemmen øjeblikkeligt. I modsætningen til den anden stemme var den nemlig ikke forvrænget. Dens klang var dyb og drævende. Hendes øjne skød søgende fra side til side, indtil de faldt på Lucius Malfoy, hvis omrids akkurat kunne skimtes lidt længere inde i Tusmørkegyden. Bag sig mærkede hun overfaldsmanden stivne.

"Lad være med at blande dig."

Det forekom Hermione, at den forvrængede stemme dirrede svagt.

Malfoy trådte et skridt nærmere. "Det er jeg bange for, at jeg ikke kan."

Normalt afskyede Hermione hans nonchalante rolighed, men lige nu fik den hendes hjerte til at hamre håbefuldt. Hun så tryllestaven, der hvilede i hans hånd, halvt dækket af den mørkegrønne kappe. Den anden måtte også have opfattet våbnet, for hun mærkede ham blive endnu mere anspændt. Spidsen af hans egen tryllestav pressede pludselig mod hendes hals og gjorde det pinefuldt for hende at ånde ind.

"Hvis du kommer tættere på, dræber jeg hende!"

"Det tvivler jeg på."

Et hæst smerteudbrud undslap Hermione, da træspidsen blev boret dybere ind i hendes hud.

"Du burde ikke undervurdere mig."

"Det gør jeg skam heller ikke." Malfoy tog endnu et skridt nærmere. "Jeg er udmærket klar over, hvad du er i stand til. Det har jeg set op til flere gange. Men jeg nægter at tro, at du har tænkt dig at gøre skade på Miss Granger."

"Og hvorfor så ikke det?"

"Det ville være tåbeligt. Tro mig, når jeg siger, at det øjeblik forbandelsen forlader dine læber, vil jeg have hævet min tryllestav, lammet dig og slæbt dig halvvejs til Azkaban."

Hermione var sikker på, at hun kunne mærke manden bag sig ryste. Hånden, der lå over hendes mund, løsnede sig en smule. Et desperat idé slog pludselig ned i hende.

Efter en momentan tøven lod manden til at genvinde fatningen. "Skal vi ikke lade det komme an på en prøve?"

Hun hørte det våde klik, da hans læber skilte sig for at mumle forbandelsen. Hurtigt lod hun sine tænder synke ned i hans hånd. Hun bed til og strammede kæbemusklerne, indtil hun kunne smage blod i sin mund. Manden udstødte et brøl af smerte og slap hende.

"Din lille kælling!"

En hånd svirpede mod hendes ansigt og fik hendes synsfelt til at eksplodere i en kaskade af røde og sorte nuancer. Hun snublede fremad og væltede desorienteret omkuld på jorden. Brostenene skrabede nådeløst mod hendes knæ og håndflader, og alting snurrede rundt. Over sig så hun kulørte stråler skyde gennem luften. Gennem den tykke rungen i hendes ører, opfattede hun forskellige forbandelser, besværgelser og forhekselser blive råbt.

"_Lammer!"_

"_Protego!"_

"_Incarcerous!"_

"_Incendio!"_

"_Expulso!"_

Der lød et brag, fulgt af et højlydt udbrud. Hermione hørte sten smadres og mærkede små, hårde splinter prikke mod sin hud. Hun rullede om på ryggen og så, at den fremmede, kappe-indhyllede skikkelse havde sat i løb. Det sted, han havde stået få sekunder forinden, befandt der sig nu et stort, rygende krater. De mosdækkede brosten var blevet sprængt bort af Malfoys expulso-besværgelse. Til hendes forfærdelse indså hun, at den flygtende næsten var nået ud af Tusmørkegyden. Fortumlet kom hun på benene og stormede efter ham, ligeglad med at jorden gyngede voldsomt under hendes fødder. Hun kunne ikke lade ham slippe væk. Ikke nu, hvor han var så tæt på.

Hun blev bremset af en hånd, der omsluttede hendes underarm. Malfoys hånd. Omgivelserne svømmede uklart for hendes øjne, mens hun prøvede at gøre sig fri. Hun hev og sled i hans fingre, men de rokkede sig ikke.

"Giv slip! _Giv så slip!_"

"Miss Granger, mener du virkelig, det ville være klogt at storme efter en bevæbnet mand uden selv at være i besiddelse af en tryllestav?"

"Det er lige meget! Det er Dawlish! Vi bliver nødt til at stoppe ham! Vi kan ikke bare lade ham slippe væk!"

"Jeg er bange for, at han allerede _er_ undsluppet."

"På grund af dig," sagde hun, sydende af frustration. "Kun fordi du ikke gjorde noget for at forhindre ham i det! Du kunne have stoppet ham, du kunne have –"

Hun gispede forskrækket, da Malfoy trak hende ind til sig med en skarp bevægelse. Selvom hun stadig havde svært ved at fokusere, kunne hun umuligt undgå at opfatte vreden i hans ansigt. Hans grå øjne ulmede.

"Jeg har netop reddet dit liv, Miss Granger." Hans stemme var behersket som altid, men Hermione fornemmede tydeligt noget truende inde bag det kølige tonefald. "Måske burde du udvise lidt taknemmelighed i stedet for at opremse klager."

Pludselig følte hun sig flov. Han havde ret. Hvis ikke han var dukket op, ville hun være endt ligesom Roger Davies eller Mary Cattermole. Eller det, der var værre. I Tusmørkegyden var der trods alt ingen hjælpsomme hekse eller troldmænd, der ville standse op for at hjælpe en forblødende mugglerfødt som hende.

Hun så på Malfoy. En skamfuld rødmen bredte sig på hendes kinder. "Undskyld. Jeg burde ikke have ... det var ikke min mening at – " Hun stoppede sig selv og tog en dyb indånding. "_Tak_."

Det var anden gang inden for en måned, at hun takkede ham for noget, tænkte hun forundret.

Han slap sit tag i hende. "Jeg fulgte ikke efter Dawlish, fordi jeg følte, at det var uforsvarligt at efterlade dig alene her, din tilstand taget i betragtning."

Hermione så ned ad sig selv. Først nu gik det op for hende, hvor forslået hun egentlig var. Hele hendes krop var øm. Hudafskrabninger dækkede hendes knæ og håndflader. Smerten dunkede gennem hendes kind efter det slag, Dawlish havde givet hende, og hun var sikker på, at hendes læbe var flækket.

"Jeg klarer mig," sagde hun stille.

"Du bløder."

Havde det været alle andre end Lucius Malfoy, ville stemmen måske indeholde et tegn på bekymring, men den blonde troldmands ord var ikke andet end en neutral konstatering. Hun skulle til at vende sig bort, da hun mærkede en behandsket hånd lægge sig om sin hage. Hendes hoved blev vippet opad. Malfoy studerede hendes ansigt. Hans øjne gled ned på hendes kind, hvor et mørkt mærke var ved at blomstre frem, og længere ned, til hendes mund, og et øjeblik kunne hun sværge på, at han lænede sig tættere på hende.

Så mærkede hun det kølige læder fra hans handske strejfe hendes flækkede underlæbe og tørre en bloddråbe bort. En mærkelig gysen løb gennem hende, og hun trak sig hurtigt bort.

"Det er ikke særlig slemt," mumlede hun og stirrede ned på de fugtige brosten under sig.

"En helende salve ville kunne fjerne de fleste af skaderne."

"Jeg har noget derhjemme."

En lang tavshed fulgte. Hun holdt sit blik rettet mod jorden. Hun kunne ikke se på Malfoy. Ikke lige nu. I stedet lod hun øjnene løbe rundt i gyden. Hun fik øje på sin tryllestav og gik hen for at samle den op. Hendes hånd strøg nænsomt over det blanke træ.

"Hvordan kunne Dawlish vide, at jeg var på sporet af ham?" spurgte hun, mens hun betragtede våbnet, lettet over igen at have det i sin besiddelse. Spørgsmålet var mere henvendt til hende selv end til Malfoy, men troldmanden valgte alligevel at svare på det:

"Væggene har ører på steder som Den Stejlende Hippogriff. Nogen må have overhørt vores samtale."

Hermione bandede indvendigt. Det var tåbeligt af hende at have valgt kroen som et mødested. Nu ville hun være i konstant fare, indtil Dawlish var blevet buret inde. Hendes blik vandrede videre og standsede ved det stadig-rygende krater, som Malfoy havde frembragt. Et utal af brosten lå omkring det. Nogle af dem var blevet splintret mod de tætstående mure.

Hun vendte sig om og så på Malfoy. "Hvorfor hjalp du mig? Du havde ikke behøvet at gøre det. Du kunne have gået din vej, da han bad dig om det."

Malfoys ansigt gled over i den sædvanlige hånlige grimasse.

"Deri tager du fejl. Af grunde jeg ikke kan begribe, er du en betydningsfuld person. Og hvis der sker noget med dig, mens du befinder dig i selskab med mig, vil det uvilkårligt smitte af på mit ry."

Hun fnøs. _Ingen form for almen menneskelig moral. _

"Desuden ..." Malfoy så på hende, "står du nu i gæld til mig."

Hun hævede genstridigt hovedet. "Jeg skylder dig ikke noget som helst. Du har lige fortalt mig, at du kun gjorde det for din egen vindings skyld –"

"Det er irrelevant. Følte Potter måske ikke, at han stod i gæld til min familie, efter Narcissa havde reddet ham? Jeg kan forsikre dig om, at hendes motivation ikke var frelse 'Den Udvalgte'." Han betragtede hende med et uudholdeligt smil. "... Vil du virkelig påstå, at du ikke føler dig den mindste smule forpligtet over for mig?"

Hendes øjne flakkede. Hans smil blev bredere.

"Det tænkte jeg nok. Et typisk gryffindor-træk."

Et suk undslap hende. Uanset hvor meget, hun end afskyede ham, kunne hun ikke benægte sandheden i hans ord. Hendes hoved hang opgivende ned mellem hendes skuldre, mens hun vandrede mod enden af Tusmørkegyden sammen med Malfoy. Det var umuligt for hende at ignorere, hvad han havde gjort for hende.

Harry havde følt den samme splittelse i forbindelse med Malfoy-familiens retssag. Egentlig følte han, at familien (eller måske rettere _Lucius _Malfoy) burde ryge i Azkaban, men fordi Narcissa havde forrådt Voldemort og derved reddet Harrys liv, var Harry trådt op på talerstolen og havde forsvaret dem alle. Også selvom Narcissa udelukkende havde reddet Harry på grund af Draco.

_Draco … _

Tanken om hendes gamle skolekammerat fik hende til at huske det, Ginny havde fortalt for nogle dage siden.

Hun drejede hovedet. "Mr Malfoy, jeg … jeg er ked af det med din søn."

Den andens ansigt syntes at stivne et kort øjeblik.

"Skilsmissen," mumlede han så.

Hun nikkede. "Jeg kender ikke noget til den situation, han og Astoria befandt sig i, men det gør altid ondt, når to mennesker går fra hinanden."

Ordene havde knapt nok forladt hendes læber, før det skarpt, gråt blik borede sig ind i hendes. "For eksempel dig og Weasley?"

Hermione mærkede blodet vige fra sit ansigt. Hvordan i alverden vidste _Lucius Malfoy_, hvad der foregik i hendes parforhold? Hun trak vejret dybt. Bemærkningen havde utvivlsomt til formål at hyle hende ud af den, og hun nægtede at give ham den fornøjelse. Hun pressede læberne sammen et øjeblik og prøvede at samle sig.

"For eksempel, ja."

De grå øjne glimtede. "Det bedrøver mig at høre om jeres brud, men jeg kan ikke sige, at jeg er overrasket. Det var kun et spørgsmål om tid, før det skete."

Hun sendte ham et lynende blik. "Og hvorfor så det?"

Til hendes overraskelse var han seriøs, da han svarede hende. "Fordi I ikke var ligebyrdige. Enhver kunne se, at Weasleys intellekt umuligt kunne måle sig med dit. Sådanne forhold er dømt til at mislykkes."

"Ligesom dit og Narcissas?" Ordene fløj ud mellem læberne på hende, før hun kunne nå at tænke sig om. Hun tog sig straks til munden og fortrød, at hun havde sagt det højt.

Malfoy smilede blot af hendes ligefremhed. "Narcissa og mit forhold var mere kompliceret end som så. Men det samtaleemne synes jeg, vi skal gemme til en anden dag. Draco venter mig hjemme på Malfoy Manor, og det er ved at blive sent."

Hermione så på ham, stum ovenpå den underlige drejning, samtalen havde taget. De var nået ud af gyden og stod midt ude på Diagonalstræde. Malfoy fandt sin tryllestav frem og gjorde sig klar til at spektraltransferere. Han kastede et blik på hende.

"Tak for en begivenhedsrig aften, Miss Granger." Ligesom dengang han havde forladt hendes kontor, gjorde han et dybt, strygende buk. "Jeg håber, vi snart ses igen." Så lod han tryllestaven svirpe gennem luften, hvorefter han forsvandt ud af syne med et lavt 'plop'.

Hermione stod alene tilbage på Diagonalstræde og stirrede forvirret frem for sig.

_Det var umuligt at forstå den mand._


	4. Ømme punkter

Med hænder rystende af gruende forventning tog Hermione imod sagsmappen, der blev rakt frem mod hende. I nogle sekunder lod hun blikket dvæle ved blækskriften på det brune omslag. Så puttede hun mappen ned i sin taske, hvorefter hun rettede blikket mod kvinden, der sad over for hende. Angelina Johnsons mørke øjne var fulde af alvor.

"Du må love mig, at du aldrig beder mig om sådan noget her igen, Hermione."

"Det lover jeg. Tro mig, jeg ville ikke have bedt dig om at gøre mig den her tjeneste, hvis ikke det _virkelig_ var nødvendigt." Hun så ned på tasken, der nu indeholdt oplysningerne om John Dawlish' retssag. "Jeg er nødt til at kende så meget som muligt til omstændighederne, hvis jeg skal have nogen som helst chance for at -"

Angelina afbrød hende med en håndbevægelse. "Det er bedst, hvis du ikke fortæller mig, hvad du skal bruge informationerne til. Faktisk er det bedst, hvis vi lader, som om det her aldrig er sket."

"Okay. Men inden jeg glemmer alt om, hvad der har fundet sted i det her lokale, vil jeg have lov til at sige tak."

Den anden sendte hende et usikkert smil. "Det var så lidt."

Hermione kunne ikke lade være med at ryste på hovedet. "Nej. Det var det ikke. Det var meget at bede dig om. _For _meget. Men jeg er glad for, at du gjorde det alligevel."

Hun var udmærket klar over, hvor stor en risiko hendes tidligere kollegiekammerat havde løbet ved at duplikere dokumenter fra Ministeriets arkiver. Hvis nogen opdagede det, ville hun blive fyret øjeblikkeligt. Tanken fyldte Hermione med dårlig samvittighed, og hun så ned i gulvet.

"Tjah," sagde Angelina. "Jeg _er _jo en gryffindor. Fra tid til anden får jeg lyst til at gøre noget dristigt."

Ordene fik Hermione til at lyse en smule op. "Jeg ved præcis, hvad du mener," mumlede hun med et lille smil.

De blev begge tavse. Hermione så hen på Angelina, der sad og snoede et par sorte hårstrå omkring hinanden. Hun prøvede tydeligvis at tage tilløb til at sige noget. Efter nogle sekunder fik hun det ud:

"Jeg er ked af at høre det med Ron."

Hermione blinkede. Det burde ikke komme bag på hende, at Angelina vidste det. Hun dannede trods alt par med George Weasley.

"Jeg ... jeg kender ikke så meget til situationen," fortsatte den anden forsigtigt, "men sådan noget ... det er altid smertefuldt. Uanset hvilke omstændigheder det sker under." Hendes stemme svandt ind.

Hermione sank en klump. Hun vidste, at Angelina tænkte på Fred. Lige siden hendes tidligere kæreste var død under kampen på Hogwarts, havde hun været overfølsom over for brud i andres forhold. Hvilket var fuldt ud forståeligt. Tabet af Fred havde ramt hende hårdt. Alle havde troet, at hun ville drukne i sorg dengang. Og det ville hun måske også have gjort, hvis ikke det havde været for George. Han forstod hendes savn bedre end nogen anden, og det var i kraft af denne forståelse, at de gradvist var kommet tættere på hinanden.

"Ja, det har du ret i." Hermione så ned i bordet uden at vide, hvad hun ellers skulle sige.

"Så hvis du har brug for at snakke med nogen ..."

"Tak, Angelina. Det betyder virkelig meget for mig." Hun nænnede ikke at nævne, at bruddet med Ron nok var det bedste - både for hende selv og det næstyngste Weasley-medlem.

"Det er sært." Angelinas stemme blev fjern. "Alle årene på Hogwarts var hele Gryffindor-kollegiet overbevist om, at I to hørte sammen. Vi var sikre på, at I ville blive gift og få et hav af rødhårede, hyper-intelligente børn."

Hermiones hals snørede sig sammen. Der gik ikke mange sekunder, før Angelina opfattede hvilken reaktion, hendes ord havde affødt.

"Åh, undskyld. Det var ikke min mening, at ..."

"Det er okay."

Angelina sukkede. "Det var dumt af mig at sige sådan noget."

"Det gør ikke noget." Hermione fremtvang et smil, mens hun indvendigt prøvede at vifte billederne af den tabte fremtid bort. "Jeg ... jeg må hellere se at komme hjemad. Jeg skal have kigget på, øh - det, vi ikke taler om."

Hun kastede et hurtigt blik på tasken. Angelina nikkede.

"Jeg håber, du kan bruge det til noget."

"Det gør jeg også." Hun rejste sig og tog afsked og bad Angelina hilse George.

"Det skal jeg nok. Og du må hilse Ginny."

"Selvfølgelig."

Hermione havde aftalt med Ginny, at de skulle mødes senere på dagen. Hun havde brug for at diskutere de sidste ugers begivenheder med den rødhårede endnu engang, og informere hende om de væsentlige opdateringer. Det var altid en fordel at få Ginnys input. Desuden havde Hermione meget at takke veninden for. Hun lod hånden glide over tasken, hvori mappen befandt sig. Uanset hvor dristig Angelina påstod at være, så var der ingen tvivl om, at hun kun havde skaffet kopien af Dawlish' sagsmappe, fordi Ginny havde presset på.

Hermione anede, hvad hun skulle have gjort, hvis ikke hun havde haft en veninde som hende.

.

* * *

.

I sin iver snublede Hermione nærmest ind af døren, da hun nåede hjem til lejligheden. Hun satte sig ned på sofaen og tog en dyb indånding i et forsøg på at falde til ro. Det var nødvendigt, at hun var fokuseret, når hun begyndte at kigge mappens indhold igennem. Hun trak benene op under sig, så hun sad i skrædderstilling, og placerede hænderne på knæene. Så rankede hun ryggen og pustede ud et par gange - en teknik hun ofte havde brugt på Hogwarts, inden hun skulle læse lektier.

Forsigtigt åbnede hun mappen og begyndte at bladre den igennem. Først læste hun referatet af retssagen. Anklagerne mod Dawlish var, som hun havde forventet: mord, tortur og udlevering af fortrolige oplysninger til Ministeriets fjender. Dawlish havde gennem hele retssagen fastholdt, at han havde været underkastet imperius-forbandelsen og derfor ikke havde haft andet valg end at efterkomme Voldemorts befalinger. Utallige vidner var blevet indkaldt for at be- eller afkræfte den påstand.

Det overraskede Hermione hvor mange, der rent faktisk havde været involveret i sagen. Hun stødte på flere af sine kollegaers navne på listen over vidner. Størstedelen stod fast ved, at Dawlish var uskyldig. Men også Neville Longbottoms bedstemor, Augusta Longbottom, var trådt op i vidneskranken, og hendes udlægning af Dawlish' karakter adskilte sig markant fra de andres. Hun hævdede, at der ikke havde hvilet det mindste spor af imperius-forbandelsen over Dawlish, da han var dukket op uden for hendes hus med det formål at tage hende til fange.

Hermione vendte endnu en side.

Et kvalmende stød ramte hende i mellemgulvet. Hun var nået til de billeder, der illustrerede Dawlish' forbrydelser. Selvom Malfoy tidligere havde antydet aurorens brutalitet, kunne intet have forberedt hende på det, der mødte hende. Bølgende brækfornemmelser pressede sig op gennem hendes hals. Hun så forkrøblede lig blive fisket op af sumpede søer. Forkullede kroppe, arrangeret på grotesk vis i høje stabler. Mugglere, hvis ansigter var maltrakteret til uigenkendelighed. Og sammen med de mange fotos lå en detaljeret beskrivelse af hver eneste af de døde.

Hun lagde mappen fra sig på sofabordet og rejste sig op. Med mekaniske skridt gik hun ud på badeværelset, hvor hun faldt på knæ og tømte sit maveindhold i toiletkummen. Hun kastede op igen og igen, indtil der ikke var andet end syre tilbage. Til sidst lå hun blot og gispede. Smerten dunkede gennem hendes hoved, og store sveddråber perlede frem på hendes pande. Hun spyttede et par gange i et forsøg på at få den sure smag ud af munden.

Malfoy havde haft ret. Aurorerne kunne umuligt have identificeret Dawlish' forbandelse ud fra de lig, manden havde efterladt sig.

Hun kom på benene igen og gik hen til håndvasken. Med skælvende fingre tændte hun for hanen og plaskede koldt vand op i ansigtet, mens hun prøvede at sunde sig.

Hun havde ikke brug for at se flere billeder nu. Hun havde opnået det, hun ville: indsigt i anklagerne mod Dawlish, samt et overblik over de personer, der havde vidnet i retssagen. Nu gjaldt det bare om at bevise, at Dawlish havde løjet. At han af egen fri vilje havde været 'lige så loyal over for Mørkets Herre som enhver anden dødsgardist, sådan som Malfoy havde udtrykt det.

Det afgørende element var Dawlish' påstand om, at han var underlagt imperius-forbandelsen. Hvordan kunne hun modbevise sådan noget? Hvis sagen blev genåbnet, kunne hun indkalde Augusta Longbottom. Hun havde vidnet mod Dawlish før og ville sikkert med glæde gøre det igen. Men hendes beretning om Dawlish havde ikke overbevist juryen under den tidligere retssag, så hvorfor skulle det være anderledes denne gang? Hermione sukkede. Der var også den mulighed, at hun kunne få Dawlish' tidligere kollegaer til at vidne imod ham. Men de fleste af dem var enten stukket af til Sydamerika eller befandt sig i en celle i Azkaban. Hun kunne opsøge dødsgardisterne, der sad indespærret i troldmands-fængslet for at forhøre dem, men hun var udmærket klar over, at det ville være nyttesløst. De havde ingen grund til at hjælpe hende. Hvorfor skulle de gøre noget for hende, når de ikke fik noget ud af det? Hun forbandede deres afskyelige mentalitet.

Der var én, hun kunne spørge, indså hun. Men tanken om det fik hendes mave til at trække sig sammen, som om hun skulle kaste op endnu engang. Billedet af Lucius Malfoys blege, arrogante ansigt tonede frem for hendes indre blik. Hendes indvolde vred sig i modvilje, mens hun overvejede muligheden.

Han var den eneste samarbejdsvillige dødsgardist, hun kendte (_tidligere _dødsgardist, rettede hun sig selv), og han havde stadig stor indflydelse i troldmandsverdenen. Folk lyttede til hans ord. Hvis han vidnede mod Dawlish, ville auroren ryge i Azkaban med det samme. Men ligesom sine slytherin-artsfæller ville Malfoy have noget til gengæld, før han afslørede Dawlish. Og denne gang havde hun ikke noget at tilbyde ham.

Alligevel var hun nødt til at gøre forsøget. Hun var _nødt_ til at spørge ham.

Med usikre skridt forlod hun badeværelset og gik ud i stuen. Hun fortsatte ind på sit kontor og satte sig bag det lille skrivebord. Hurtigt dyppede hun sin fjerpen i blækhuset og kradsede et par linjer ned på et stykke pergament. Brevet var kortfattet og formelt, men hun var ikke i tvivl om, at Malfoy ville opfatte undertonen af desperation i hendes ord. Hun sendte sin ugle af sted med beskeden og bad til et hurtigt svar.

Hendes bønner blev tilsyneladende hørt, for omkring en time senere hørte hun en let prikken mod sit vindue. Uglen var vendt tilbage fra Malfoys herregård. Dens næb hakkede utålmodigt mod glasset. Hun skyndte sig at åbne vinduet og løsne sedlen fra dens ben. Hun foldede det fine pergamentstykke ud og lod øjnene løbe over de snoede sætninger.

_Miss Granger,_

_Jeg har overvejet dit tilbud. Lad os diskutere sagen i enerum snarest muligt. For at undgå flere ubehagelige episoder foreslår jeg, at vi mødes på Malfoy Manor. I morgen eftermiddag ville passe mig bedst. Skal vi sige ved 16tiden?_

_LM_

Hermione læste brevet igennem to gange, inden hun lagde det fra sig. Umiddelbart lød Malfoys svar lovende. Hun tillod sig selv at være håbefuld i nogle sekunder, inden hun begyndte at spekulere over, hvad der kunne stikke under. Malfoy var langt fra hjælpsom af natur. Der var ingen tvivl om, at han - ligesom sidst - pønsede på ét eller andet, men hun kunne umuligt regne ud, hvad det var. Sandsynligvis ville hun finde ud af det i morgen.

Hendes sind formørkedes ved tanken om at besøge Malfoy Manor. Hun havde været der under Krigen, og det var ikke et sted, hun havde lyst til at vende tilbage til. Minder om smerte og skrig rungede gennem hendes hoved, når hun genkaldte sig herregården. Men hun kunne ikke lade den snurrende følelse af ubehag stoppe sig. Det her var måske den eneste chance hun fik for at overtale Malfoy. Hun var nødt til at gribe den. Hendes håndflader gled over pergamentet, der lå på bordet foran hende, og hendes fingre og udglattede forsigtigt folderne på det tynde papir. Hun lod endnu engang blikket løbe over blækbogstaverne.

_I morgen ved 16tiden_.

Hun lukkede øjnene og tog en dyb indånding. At mødes med Lucius Malfoy krævede en del mental forberedelse.

.

* * *

.

Hermione fortalte om Malfoys brev på banen senere den aften, da Ginny kom på besøg. De sad og spiste aftensmad sammen - en tradition, de havde startet, efter Harry var begyndt at rejse så meget. Da Hermione bragte den planlagte visit på Malfoy Manor på banen, brød Ginny ud i et voldsomt hosteanfald. Et kort øjeblik var Hermione bange for, at hun ville kvæles i sin spaghetti. Hurtigt skænkede hun vand op i et glas, så veninden kunne skylle halsen. Ginny langede ud efter glasset og drak dets indhold i store slurke.

"Er du okay?" spurgte Hermione uroligt.

Ginny dunkede sig i brystet og rystede på hovedet. Hun satte vandglasset fra sig og stirrede på Hermione med øjne, der var røde efter hosteanfaldet.

"Hvad i alverden tænker du på?" spurgte hun hæst.

"Hvad mener du?"

"Det lyder, som om du planlægger at vandre frivilligt ind i løvens hule!"

"Malfoy er ikke en løve," mumlede Hermione. "Han er en slange."

"Løver, slanger, grizzlybjørne – det gør ingen forskel. Du kan ikke stole på ham."

"Det _ved _jeg," sagde Hermione. "Men jeg er nødt til at forsøge at overtale ham. Jeg har brug for, at han vidner mod Dawlish. Desuden kan der ikke ske noget ved at mødes med ham."

"Men i hans eget hjem?" spurgte Ginny. "Synes du ikke, at det virker lidt ... sært?"

Hermione rynkede panden. "Hvordan det?"

"Du er én af de klogeste hekse i hele troldmandsverdenen, Hermione. Jeg er sikker på, jeg ikke behøver forklare dig, hvad det som regel betyder, når mænd inviterer kvinder hjem på deres private ejendom?"

Et lyserødt skær bredte sig på Hermiones kinder. "Du får det til at lyde, som om ... som om ..." Hun bremsede sig selv. "Det har ikke noget med _sådan noget _at gøre. Malfoy foreslog, at vi skulle mødes på hans herregård, fordi det er mere sikkert. Han ville ikke have, at tingene skulle tage en uheldig drejning ligesom sidst."

"Ligesom sidst?"

Hermione nikkede.

Ginny kneb øjnene sammen. "På Den Stejlende Hippogriff?"

"Ja."

"Hvad skete der?"

Hermione trak vejret dybt. Godt nok havde hun fortalt Ginny om hende og Malfoys samtale inde på kroen, men hun havde undladt at fortælle om den dramatiske episode, der havde fundet sted, kort efter de havde forladt stedet. Der var ingen grund til at bebyrde Ginny med sådan en historie. Men nu var venindens nysgerrighed vakt, og Hermione blev nødt til at løfte hele sløret.

"Jeg blev overfaldet på vej ud af Tusmørkegyden," indrømmede hun. Hun følte sig som en lille barn, der tilstod en ugerning over for sin mor. "Højst sandsynligt af John Dawlish. Malfoy reddede mig."

Ginny måbede. "Hvad? Hvorfor har du ikke fortalt mig det?!"

"Der var ingen grund til, at du skulle gå og bekymre dig om det."

"Ved Merlin, du er umulig sommetider, Hermione! Du blev _overfaldet_. Er du klar over, hvor alvorligt det er? Hvis Dawlish er klar over, at du er på sporet af ham, betyder det, at du er i overhængende fare. Vi er nødt til at få dig under beskyttelse."

"Det er ikke nødvendigt," sagde Hermione. "Jeg kan sagtens klare mig selv."

Ginny hævede et øjenbryn. "Det kunne du tilsyneladende ikke, hvis du havde brug for Malfoys hjælp."

Hermione sukkede. "Det kommer ikke til at ske igen, okay? Jeg har tænkt mig at være mere forsigtig fra nu af."

Den rødhårede lagde sit bestik fra sig og foldede hænderne over brystet. En tordensky hvilede over hendes ansigt. "Hermione Granger ..." begyndte hun faretruende.

"Jeg _lover_, at jeg nok skal passe på," forsikrede Hermione. I øjeblikke som disse kunne hun virkelig se ligheden mellem Ginny og Molly, og hun kunne ikke undgå at føle sig en smule skræmt. "Det er derfor, jeg tager til Malfoy Manor i morgen. For at undgå at Dawlish får en anledning til at angribe mig igen."

Ginny rystede på hovedet. "Du er ikke rigtig klog."

"Jeg troede, du lige sagde, at jeg var én af de klogeste hekse i hele troldmandsverdenen?" Hermione smilede.

"Din intelligens svigter åbenbart fra tid til anden," lød det lavmælte svar.

Hermione lænede sig ind over bordet og sendte Ginny et roligt blik. "Hør. _Hvis _det lykkes mig at få overtalt Malfoy til at vidne, sidder Dawlish i saksen. I det øjeblik han bliver afsløret som det monster, han er, bliver han spærret inde i Azkaban. Og så er jeg ikke i fare mere."

"Jeg synes nu stadig, du burde hyre et par aurorer til at beskytte dig, indtil alt det her er overstået. Man kan aldrig vide, hvad der sker."

Hermione rystede på hovedet. "Jeg klarer mig," gentog hun.

"Måske skulle jeg spørge Harry, om han havde tid til –"

"Han har travlt med at jage Rowle," afbrød Hermione hende. "Desuden har jeg nok i din bekymring. Jeg er ikke sikker på, at jeg ville være i stand til også at håndtere _hans._"

Et suk undslap venindens læber. "Okay så. Men jeg kan stadig ikke lide det."

Hermione smilede, taknemmelig for at Ginny accepterede situationen på trods af sin modvilje.

De blev siddende ved bordet en time endnu og snakkede om alt og intet. Sagen om Dawlish blev ikke nævnt igen, men Hermione kunne fornemme, hvordan emnet hang i luften mellem dem og trykkede stemningen. Da Ginny skulle til at tage hjem, standsede hun i døråbningen og så sig tilbage. Hendes blik var alvorligt.

"Lov mig, at du passer på dig selv i morgen," sagde hun. "Og send mig en ugle så snart du kommer tilbage _derfra_."

'Derfra' behøvede ikke at blive præciseret yderligere. Ginny sagde det med så megen foragt, at der kun kunne være tale om Malfoy Manor.

"Det lover jeg. Og det skal jeg nok."

"Og Hermione?"

"Ja?"

"Lad være med at undlade vigtige detaljer denne her gang."

.

* * *

.

Det regnede. Mørke stråler af vand silede ned fra himlen. Hermione bevægede sig ned af stien mod Malfoy Manor. Gigantiske mure af grøn taks tårnede sig op på hver side af hende. Hendes sko sank ned i det våde, mudrede grus, mens hun gik. Hun nåede frem til den høje port, og dens tremmer opløste sig, da hun trådte gennem den. Hvid røg dansede for hendes øjne i nogle sekunder, indtil hun nåede over på den anden side. Der lød et metallisk 'klik', da jernet atter materialiserede sig bag hende. En pludselig følelse af at være fanget bredte sig i hendes hjerne, og hun virrede med hovedet i håb om at få den klaustrofobiske fornemmelse til at forsvinde. Hun var på vej ind på Malfoys herregård. Ikke ind i et fængsel.

Hun så på bygningen foran sig. Ét eller andet sagde hende, at hun var den første mugglerfødte magiker, der havde modtaget en invitation til stedet. Medmindre Malfoy altså havde inviteret folk som hende på besøg for syns skyld efter Krigens ophør for at bevise, at han havde forbedret sig som menneske. Hun fnøs og slog med hovedet, så et bundt fugtige krøller blev slynget tilbage over hendes ene skulder. Det ville ikke overraske hende, hvis dette rent faktisk var tilfældet. Malfoy ville gøre hvad som helst for at genvinde troldmandsverdenens gunst.

Hendes fodtrin kastede et spøgelsesagtigt ekko gennem luften, da hun skubbede døren op og trådte indenfor. Der var tomt i entréen, og hun opfattede ikke det mindste tegn på, at der var nogen hjemme. Men det måtte der være. Hun kunne ikke forestille sig, at Malfoy havde glemt deres aftale. Sandsynligvis lod han hende blot vente, fordi han kunne lide at frustrere hende. Hun tog sin jakke af og hængte den på en kroget stumptjener og gik frem og tilbage i entréen, mens hun ventede på, at nogen skulle dukke op. Regnen slog mod ruderne og summede mod jorden udenfor.

Efter nogle minutter overmandede utålmodigheden hende. I stedet for at vente på, at Malfoy skulle komme at tage imod hende, besluttede _hun _sig for at finde _ham._ Hun skubbede en tilfældig dør op og gik ind ad den.

En lang gang strakte sig foran hende. For enden af den var en massiv dør, udhugget i egetræ. Hun begyndte at gå, mens hun så rundt på de kostbare malerier og forgyldte spejle på væggene. Malfoy-familiens rigdom både fascinerede og forargede hende. Denne verden, fyldt med kostbare genstande, var en helt anden end den, hun var vant til. Og alligevel var hun glad for, at hun ikke var en del af den. Det gav hende kvalme at se folk prale med deres velstand på den måde. Hun foretrak, at folk udviste en smule ydmyghed. Ligesom Harry. Alle vidste, at hendes ven havde en enorm sum galleoner i sin besiddelse, men han følte det ikke nødvendigt, konstant at minde folk om dette faktum.

Familien Malfoy benyttede derimod enhver lejlighed til at vise, at de var mere velhavende end de fleste.

Hermione nåede enden af korridoren. Hun skubbede døren op og trådte ind i det tilstødende lokale. Hun havde ikke taget mere end et enkelt skridt ind over dørtærsklen, før hun stivnede. _Spisestuen. _Hendes hals snørede sig sammen, og hun vaklede kortvarigt på stedet.

Hun havde været her før.

Selvom hendes synsfelt havde været sløret af tårer og dansende grønne pletter, sidst hun havde befundet sig herinde, kunne hun sagtens huske rummet. De polerede gulvbrædder. De høje stensøjler. Det hvælvede loft. Hendes nerver sitrede ved gensynet. Hun tog en dyb indånding og forsøgte at berolige sig selv.

Der var intet farligt ved stedet nu. Bellatrix var væk. Den vanvittige dødsgardist ville aldrig mere få muligheden for at forvolde hende - eller nogen anden - smerte. Alligevel mærkede Hermione sit hjerte banke hårdt af skræk, blot ved tanken om de sorte, dirrende øjne, indrammet af det blege, indsunkne ansigt.

En kvalmende skælven løb gennem hende, mens hendes blik gled over gulvet. Hun kunne huske det præcise sted, hun havde ligget, mens Bellatrix havde kastet doloro-forbandelsen over hende igen og igen, indtil hun troede, hun ville blive vanvittig af smerte. Selv den dag i dag oplevede hun sommetider små rystelser løbe gennem kroppen, som en følgevirkning af den mørke magi. Bellatrix havde kastet forbandelsen med en sygelig intensitet. Det havde været forfærdeligt. Hermione erindrede, hvordan hendes indre organer havde vredet sig, hendes lemmer havde krampet, og hendes hud havde brændt, som om glødende nåle borede sig ind i den.

"Gode minder, ikke sandt?"

Det gav et sæt i hende. Hun snurrede rundt og så Draco Malfoy stå et par meter bag sig. Hun havde ingen anelse om, hvor længe han havde befundet sig der. Med ryggen hvilende dovent mod dørkarmen og hænderne dybt begravet i lommerne stirrede han på hende. At dømme efter udtrykket i de grå øjne mente han ikke, at hun var velkommen.

"Åh, Draco. Hej."

Det var ikke faldet Hermione ind, at det yngste medlem af Malfoy-familien også opholdt sig på herregården for tiden. Hurtigt overkom hun sin forbavselse og forsøgte at udvise gode manerer. Hun trådte hen til ham og gjorde mine til at give ham hånden. Dracos hænder forblev dog plantet i lommerne. Med en stikkende fornemmelse af ydmygelse lod hun armen falde slapt ned til siden.

Draco lod blikket løbe over hende. Hans ansigt var fortrukket i en ubehagelig grimasse. "Hvad laver du her?" spurgte han surt.

"Jeg er kommet for at tale med din far."

"Om hvad?"

"Om ... noget."

Draco fnøs. "Ja, det kan jeg godt regne ud."

"Noget _vigtigt_. Jeg kan ikke fortælle dig, hvad det er."

De grå øjne blev smalle. "Jeg gad ellers godt vide, hvad en mudderblodstøs som dig skal tale med min far om. Han plejer ikke at have meget til overs for din slags."

Hermione mærkede sit blod ulme. "Lad være med at kalde mig det."

"Hvad? _Tøs_?"

"Du ved, hvad jeg mener." Hun anstrengte sig for ikke at lade harmen skinne igennem i sin stemme.

"Jeg kan kalde dig lige, hvad jeg har lyst til."

Hun rullede med øjnene. "Ja, det kan du. Jeg var bare så naiv at tro, at du var blevet moden nok til at lade være." Hun holdt en pause. "Hvor er din far?"

"Hvorfor skulle jeg fortælle dig det?" Han skubbede sig væk fra dørkarmen. "Har det her noget med hans stutterier at gøre? Lad mig gætte ... du er kommet for at undersøge sagen, nu hvor vi endelig er sluppet af med Ackerley?" Hans øjne var to kolde sprækker. "Jeg kender din tendens til at snuse omkring og blande dig i alting, og du kan godt droppe det."

"Det her har ikke -"

"Jeg mener det, Mudderblod," hvislede Draco. Han trådte tættere på og stirrede på hende med et stift blik. "Du holder dig væk fra os, forstår du det?"

Hun rynkede panden. "Draco, det her har _ikke_ noget med din fars stutterier at gøre. Jeg _hjalp_ ham rent faktisk i den sag. Det er min skyld, at anklagerne blev trukket tilbage."

"Du mener måske, at jeg burde være taknemmelig, Granger? Er det det, du siger?" Et vredt skær formørkede Dracos ansigt. "Det kan du godt glemme alt om. Jeg har ikke tænkt mig at udvise taknemmelighed over for en ækel -"

"_Draco_."

Den blonde dreng blegnede, da stemmen skar gennem luften. Hans hoved svirpede til siden. Hermione følte en underlig lettelse over ikke længere at være midtpunktet for hans had. Hun så ned mod den anden ende af spisestuen, hvor Lucius Malfoy netop var kommet til syne.

"God eftermiddag," hilste hun og trådte et skridt væk fra Draco.

Malfoy besvarede hendes hilsen med et nik. Han begyndte at gå over imod dem.

"Tilgiv min søns uforskammethed, " sagde han. "Han har det med at være ... hensynsløstil tider." Han sendte et skarpt blik i retningen af den omtalte, der krympede sig under de kolde øjne. Det kølige glimt var forsvundet, da han igen så på Hermione. "Du _burde_ vise taknemmelighed over for Miss Granger, Draco. Hun har trods alt hjulpet os ud af en yderst beklagelig knibe."

Draco mumlede noget, hun ikke kunne høre, og skulede ned i gulvet. Med forstilt nonchalance proppede han hænderne dybere ned i lommerne og dukkede hovedet, hvorefter han luskede bort.

Den ældre Malfoy fulgte ham med øjnene, indtil han forsvandt. Så vendte han sig mod hende.

"Jeg beklager den manglende modtagelse," sagde han. "Dagens udgave af Profettidende fik mig til at glemme tiden."

"Lad mig gætte - artiklen om de polske smuglere?"

Et sært udtryk bredte sig i Malfoys ansigt. Hvis Hermione ikke vidste bedre, ville hun have troet, han var imponeret.

"Korrekt, Miss Granger. Hvordan nåede du frem til den konklusion?"

Hun kunne ikke hindre et lille smil i at krybe frem på sine læber. "Jeg kunne forestille mig, at du var interesseret i deres metoder ... eftersom du selv er meget optaget af at skjule ting."

Hendes øjne søgte gulvet, mens hun talte, og hun spekulerede på, om det var i netop denne stue, Ministeriet havde fundet et hemmeligt rum med forbudte objekter, skjult under de tykke gulvbrædder.

"Visse ting har bedst af at blive skjult," mumlede Malfoy.

"Jeg tror, vi er grundlæggende uenige på det punkt."

"Uden tvivl."

Den lyshårede troldmand gjorde tegn til, at hun skulle følge efter ham. De forlod spisestuen og gik ind ad endnu en lang gang. Ingen af dem sagde noget, mens de bevægede sig.

"Draco virker en smule ... anspændt," kommenterede Hermione efter noget tid for at bryde stilheden.

Malfoy så sig tilbage over skulderen. "Ja. Skilsmissen går ham på."

"Det er jeg ked af at høre."

"Din medfølelse overrasker mig. Så vidt jeg husker, har han aldrig behandlet dig særlig godt."

"Det er ikke så simpelt," sagde hun med en let hovedrysten. "Draco og jeg er langt fra bedste venner, men jeg bryder mig stadig ikke om at se ham være ..." - Hvad var det helt præcis, Draco havde været, da han havde talt med hende? Bedrøvet? Vred? Bitter? - "... ved siden af sig selv på den måde," endte hun med at sige.

"Han kommer over det," var Malfoys eneste kommentar.

"Det håber jeg," sagde Hermione, forbløffet - og en smule forarget - over mandens ligegyldige attitude. "Men begivenhederne lader til at have taget hårdt på ham. Jeg går ud fra, at det var Astoria, der ville ...?"

Hun tav, da det gik op for hende, hvordan spørgsmålet kunne opfattes. Det var ikke hendes mening at snage. Malfoy standsede op og så på hende.

"Du behøver ikke fortælle mig det," sagde hun hurtigt og løftede hænderne med en afværgende bevægelse. "Det er ikke vigtigt. Og det ..."

"... Angår ikke dig."

Malfoys stemme var ikke ligefrem kølig, men den indeholdt alligevel en afmålt bestemthed, der gjorde det klart, at hun ikke skulle spørge ind til mere.

Hermione så ned i gulvet. "Præcis."

Hun pressede læberne sammen og følte sig en smule forlegen. Et kort øjeblik havde hendes forsøg på at udvise høflig interesse udviklet sig til en almindelig samtale. Og det gik hende på, at hun følte sig tilpas nok i Lucius Malfoys selskab til at starte en almindelig samtale med ham. Det var en lettelse, at han havde afskåret hende så hurtigt.

Stilheden sænkede sig atter over dem. De trådte ind i et rum, som Hermione bedømte til at være dagligstuen. Eller i det mindste én af dem. For hun gik ud fra, at der var mange rum som dette på Malfoy Manor. Bygningen var trods alt enorm. Orange flammer knitrede lystigt i en marmorpejs, og høje bogreoler strakte sig langs væggene. Hendes øjne løb nysgerrigt over titlerne på bøgerne, mens hun tog plads i den lænestol, Malfoy udpegede til hende. Da hun havde sat sig, placerede han sig selv i en stol et stykke overfor.

Hun rev sig opmærksomhed væk fra bøgerne og fokuserede på ham.

"Nå, Miss Granger." Han hvilede fingerspidserne mod hinanden. Den formelle maske, der havde hvilet over hans ansigt indtil nu, gled bort og afslørede et sultent smil. "Lad os diskutere den egentlige grund til, at du befinder dig her. Du er her ikke for at udtrykke din sympati med Draco eller for at forhøre dig om omstændighederne ved hans skilsmisse, men fordi du ønsker noget af _mig_."

"Ja." Hun sørgede for ikke at tøve. "Jeg vil have dig til at vidne mod Dawlish."

"Og må jeg spørge, hvorfor du ikke har bedt mig om dette tidligere?"

"Jeg ... jeg bryder mig ikke om at stå i gæld til dig."

Malfoy hævede brynene. "Forståeligt."

Hermione var lige ved at nikke, men bremsede sig selv.

Malfoy var tavs i nogle sekunder. "For at jeg kan vidne," begyndte han så, "er sagen nødt til at blive genåbnet. Og dette sker kun, hvis der fremkommer nye beviser mod Dawlish."

"Dem kan jeg sagtens skaffe," sagde hun beslutsomt.

"Og hvordan planlægger du at gøre det?" Der var et strejf af skepsis i Malfoys stemme. Og alligevel så han næsten ud til at _more_ sig. "Du tænker vel ikke på at skygge ham, ligesom du skyggede Theodore Nott?"

Hermione så ned i gulvet. Reaktionen måtte have afsløret, at netop dette havde været hendes plan, for hun hørte Malfoys dæmpede latter glide gennem luften.

"Og jeg som beundrede din sans for selvopretholdelse," mumlede han. "Det ville være tåbeligt at skygge Dawlish, nu hvor han ved, at du er på sporet af ham. Hvis han opdager dig, ender du sandsynligvis som Roger Davies og Mary Cattermole, eller det, der er værre. Og tro mig: det er blot et spørgsmål om tid, før en tidligere dødsgardist som ham opdager, at nogen holder øje med ham."

Tanken om de to mugglerfødtes blodige kroppe fik åndedrættet til at låse sig fast i halsen på Hermione. Malfoy havde ret. Det ville være selvmord at overvåge Dawlish. Hun var nødt til at anlægge en anden strategi.

"Jeg kan finde flere vidner," busede det ud af hende. Malfoy så forundret ud, og hun skyndte sig at uddybe: "Fra festen, mener jeg. Nogen må have set Dawlish og Davies tale sammen, inden de gik hen på det sted, hvor forbrydelsen fandt sted."

"Hvis de havde set noget, ville de have henvendt sig til efterforskningsafdelingen med det samme," sagde Malfoy blot.

Hermione mumlede frustreret frem for sig. Der var nødt til at være nogen, der havde set noget. Det kunne ikke passe, at der ikke var én eller anden, der havde opfattet noget mistænkeligt. Dawlish havde været i kontakt med så mange mennesker i løbet af festen ...

Tanken slog ned i hende med sådan en kraft, at hun dirrede i stolen.

"Stoltenfuss!" udbrød hun.

"Stoltenfuss." Malfoys stemme var fraværende. "Halvblodsslægt, der har boet i Irland gennem flere generationer."

Hun viftede med hænderne, irriteret over hans opsummering af familiehistorien. "Kan du ikke se det? _Timm Stoltenfuss_. Auroren. Han var vagt sammen med Dawlish under Ministeriets fest. Han må have bemærket, hvis Dawlish var fraværende."

Malfoy virkede stadig ikke til at være synderligt imponeret. "Selv hvis Dawlish forsvandt i en periode, har det ikke noget at sige. Han kunne have befundet sig hvor som helst."

"Men hvis han var fraværende samtidigt med, at overfaldet fandt sted? Giver det ikke anledning til mistanke? Efterforskningsteamet må da kunne se, at det hele passer sammen." Hun lænede sig fremad i stolen. "Dawlish har en tvivlsom fortid, han var fraværende på overfaldstidspunktet, og hans tryllestav blev ikke undersøgt. Hvis dét ikke er beviser nok, så ved jeg ikke, hvad det er."

"Nuvel," drævede Malfoy. "Jeg går ud fra, at Stoltenfuss' udsagn _muligvis_ kunne bruges som bevis. Men jeg tvivler på, at det er nok til at få sagen genåbnet. _Whisky_?"

Hermione blinkede desorienteret. Malfoy nikkede mod glaskaraffelen, der stod på det lille bord mellem dem. Hun rystede på hovedet.

"Ellers tak."

Malfoy skænkede et glas op til sig selv, hvorefter han satte karaflen fra sig. Hermione lænede sig tilbage i stolen og prøvede at slappe af. Hendes hjerte hamrede voldsomt ved tanken om det potentielle bevis, der lå for hendes fødder. Malfoy delte tilsyneladende ikke hendes begejstring. Faktisk så han ud til at være fuldkommen ligeglad med den samtale, de førte. Hans blik hang ved den gyldenbrune whisky på glassets bund.

Hun foldede hænderne i skødet og overvejede situationen. Hendes hjerte dunkede stadig kraftigt. Hvis hun henvendte sig til Kingo med de oplysninger, hun havde indtil videre, og hvis hun kunne få Stoltenfuss til at bekræfte Dawlish' fravær ... så blev ministeren nødt til at undersøge sagen. Efterforskningsafdelingen ville begynde at bore i Dawlish' fortid, og så var kun et spørgsmål om tid, før han røg i Azkaban.

Hun knyttede hænderne. Ja, han ville uden tvivl ende inde bag de kolde, fugtige fængselsmure. Og hvis det stod til hende, ville han aldrig mere få lov til at sætte en fod ude i det almindelige samfund. Det passede hende fint. Han burde tilbringe resten af livet i en celle efter det, han havde gjort. Hendes negle skar sig ind i hendes håndflader, mens hun tænkte på alle de mennesker, han havde gjort fortræd. Han fortjente intet andet end at _rådne op_ inde i Azkabans mørke.

Det gibbede i hende, da de gik op for hende, at Malfoy betragtede hende. Hans øjne havde forladt glasset og var gledet hen på hendes ansigt. Der var ingen tvivl om, at han havde set det hadefulde udtryk, der havde hvilet over det for få sekunder siden.

"Så opsat på at udøve retfærdighed ..." mumlede han.

"Ja," bekræftede hun. "Sådan er de fleste fra mit kollegium."

"Det har jeg bemærket." Han drejede glasset i sin hånd, så whiskyen glimtede i flammerne fra pejsen. "Men der er stadig én ting, jeg ikke kan lade være med at spekulere over: Når Dawlish endelig er blevet buret inde - _hvis_, vel og mærke, han bliver det - er du så sikker på, at du vil være ... tilfreds?"

Hun rynkede brynene. "Hvad mener du? Han ville komme ind at sidde i Azkaban. Han ville –"

"At sidde indespærret i Azkaban er en mild skæbne, nu hvor dementorerne ikke længere bevogter stedet." En skygge gled over Malfoys blik. Hermione forholdt sig tavs. Hun var klar over, at han tænkte tilbage på sit eget ophold i troldmandsfængslet. "Og du ønsker, at Dawlish skal _lide_, ikke sandt?"

Hun åbnede munden for at protestere, men Malfoy bremsede hende:

"Lad være med at benægte det, Miss Granger. Jeg så udtrykket i dine øjne lige før."

Hun klemte læberne sammen. Billeder af flænset hud og forkrøblede lig flakkede gennem hendes hoved - alt sammen noget, Dawlish havde forvoldt. Malfoy havde ret. Hun ønskede at se auroren lide. Hendes tørst efter retfærdighed havde udviklet sig til en tørst efter hævn. Det hele var blevet meget mere personligt, nu hvor det stod klart, at manden kun gik efter mugglerfødte. Dawlish skulle have en straf - og jo hårdere denne straf var, jo bedre.

Hun mødte Malfoys øjne. Hendes læber dirrede, da hun talte:

"Ja. Jeg ønsker, at han skal lide."

Malfoy smilede af den modstræbende indrømmelse. "Det tænkte jeg nok. Men det ønske vil du umuligt kunne få opfyldt nu, hvor Sjækelbolt har bandlyst dementorerne. Det var udelukkende på grund af dem, at mørke hekse og troldmænd frygtede Azkaban." En pause. "Forestil dig en hverdag fyldt med intet andet end håbløshed og fortvivlelse." Malfoys stemme var lav, men Hermione opfattede alligevel hvert enkelt ord ganske tydeligt. "Hver gang der viser sig det mindste glimt af glæde i dit sind, bliver det suget fra dig. Til sidst føler du knap nok, at du eksisterer. Du er blot en tom skal, der sidder i en celle og stirrer ind i væggen. Du spiser, sover og går ture i gården, når vagterne beordrer dig til det. Men du er aldrig _virkelig _til stede. Se dét er lidelse."

På intet tidspunkt mens han talte, brød Malfoy deres øjenkontakt. Til sidst var hun nødt til at sænke blikket. Hans beretning om oplevelserne i fængslet blev for meget for hende. Selvom hun ikke længere så i Malfoys retning, vidste hun, at han smilede tilfreds af hendes reaktion. Han nød helt sikkert at ryste hende på denne måde.

Men hun nægtede at lade ham fryde sig særlig længe. Med en enorm kraftanstrengelse lykkedes det hende at se op på ham igen. Han fortsatte i et lettere tonefald:

"Men nu er dementorerne væk, og fangernes forhold er blevet forbedret markant på grund af Sjækelbolts blødsødenhed. Så hvis Dawlish bliver afsløret og idømt en livstidsdom, kan jeg umuligt se, hvordan du kan være tilfreds."

Hermione tog en dyb indånding. "Det bliver jeg nødt til at være."

En spottende trækning løb over Malfoys læber. "_Selvfølgelig_. En retskaffen gryffindor som dig vil acceptere Højmagiratets dom uden at komme med indvendinger. Du tager til takke med, hvad du kan opnå inden for lovens rammer." Han sendte hende et blik. "Også selvom der _er _andre muligheder for at straffe Dawlish ..."

Hans antydning kunne umuligt misforstås.

"Hvis du tror, jeg nogensinde kunne finde på –" begyndte hun spruttende.

Han stoppede hende med en håndbevægelse. "Slet ikke, Miss Granger. Jeg er klar over, at du aldrig kunne drømme om at tage sagen i egen hånd, uanset hvor meget du end ønsker at gøre det. Men jeg ved, hvad _jeg_ ville have gjort."

Hun tilbageholdt et fnys. Malfoy ville ikke have gjort noget som helst, hvis han havde befundet sig i hendes sted. I hvert fald ikke direkte. Det var han for stor en kujon til. Han ville få andre til at udføre sit beskidte arbejde, ligesom han havde gjort dengang med Ginny. Men disse tanker undlod hun at dele med manden foran sig. I stedet sendte hun ham blot et hårdt blik.

"Så er det heldigt, at jeg ikke er dig," sagde hun.

Malfoys læber krusede i et lille smil. "Jeg tror, du ville ønske, at du var mig i lige præcis denne situation." Han satte glasset med whisky fra sig. "Det ville give dig en ... permanent løsning på dit problem."

"En livstidsdom er løsning nok for mig."

"Ah, men den er ikke nødvendigvis _permanent_. Selv hvis Dawlish havner i Azkaban, vil der altid være en vis risiko for, at han bryder ud igen på et tidspunkt."

Frustreret skulede hun ned i gulvet. Hun kendte statistikkerne lige så godt som Malfoy. Der havde været flere fangeflugter fra Azkaban i løbet af de sidste tre år, end der havde været i alle de år, dementorerne havde bevogtet fængslet. Ministeriet havde fordoblet antallet af fangevogtere for at hindre fangerne i at undslippe, men uanset hvor mange ekstra sikkerhedsforanstaltninger, man tog, var det umuligt at hindre, at der skete et udbrud i ny og næ, nu hvor de indsatte atter kunne føle håb.

"Men jeg går ud fra," fortsatte Malfoy blødt, "at det blot er en risiko, du og Roger Davies - og alle andre mugglerfødte - må lære at leve med."

Hendes blod brændte af foragt. Malfoy var komplet ligeglad med mugglerfødte. Han nød blot at pine hende med det faktum, at hun aldrig ville være i stand til at standse Dawlish fuldstændig. Det, han sagde, var sandt. Folk som hun og Roger Davies kunne aldrig vide sig hundrede procent sikre ...

En pludselig tanke fik hende til at glemme sin vrede. Roger Davies arrede ansigt svævede for hendes blik som en tåget skygge.

"Hvorfor lige præcis Davies?" spurgte hun.

"Hvad mener du?"

"Der var hundrede andre mugglerfødte til stede ved Ministeriets fest. Hvorfor angreb Dawlish lige præcis Roger Davies?" Hun var overrasket over, at hun ikke havde stillet sig selv spørgsmålet tidligere.

Malfoy hævede et øjenbryn. Han satte whiskyglasset fra sig på det lille bord.

"Du skuffer mig, Miss Granger. Jeg troede, det var åbenlyst: Davies er berømt. Han soler sig i troldmandsverdenens anerkendelse. Så vidt jeg husker, er han flere gange blevet udråbt som et symbol på mugglerfødtes succes."

Hermione nikkede. Profettidende benyttede enhver lejlighed til at hylde Davies' bedrifter.

"Jeg går ud fra, at det giver god mening," mumlede hun.

"Du burde være lettet over, at det var Roger Davies. Det kunne lige så godt have været dig."

Hun sank en klump. Han havde ret. Hun var også selv kendt i hver eneste afkrog af den magiske verden. Ikke blot for at have været en del af Den Gyldne Trio, men også for de reformer, hun havde fået gennemført i Ministeriet. Folk på arbejdspladsen henvendte sig ofte til hende for at overøse hende med rosende ord.

"Men hvorfor Mary Cattermole?" fortsatte hun. "Og hvorfor i hendes eget hjem?"

Malfoy trak på skuldrene. "Tilfældigheder."

"Der må være en forklaring."

"Hvis der er én, er jeg bange for, at _jeg_ ikke kan give dig den, Miss Granger. Jeg er ikke en samvittighedsløs massemorder."

"Men du er det nærmeste, jeg kommer."

Hun vidste, at hun ikke burde have sagt det. Formålet med dette besøg var at overtale Malfoy til at bakke hende op, og det opnåede hun bestemt ikke ved at smide fornærmelser i hovedet på ham. Alligevel nægtede hun at undskylde for sin bemærkning. Det eneste, hun havde gjort, var at sige sandheden.

Til hendes lettelse lod ordene ikke til at have generet Malfoy.

"Det er sandt, at der er visse ting i min fortid, der gør, at jeg kan sætte mig ind i Dawlish' tankegang," sagde han. Hans finger gled langs kanten af whiskyglasset, der stod på bordet. "Men jeg kan ikke give dig svar på, hvorfor han udvalgte Mary Cattermole som sit andet offer. Så vidt jeg ved, er hun ikke en kendt person i troldmandsverdenen."

"Præcis." Hermione lænede sig frem i stolen. Tankerne flød ud af munden på hende: "Og netop derfor giver det ingen mening. Hvis han angreb Davies, fordi han var kendt, måtte man formode, at hans næste offer ville være endnu en berømt mugglerfødt heks eller troldmand. Men det var det ikke. Mary Cattermole er ikke kendt for noget som helst. Der er ingen, der ved, hvem hun er. Overfaldet på hende virker ... tilfældigt i sammenligning med overfaldet på Davies."

"Måske er du blot ikke i stand til at se mønsteret endnu."

Hun nikkede eftertænksomt. Der var stadig meget, hun ikke vidste om Dawlish. Jo flere informationer hun anskaffede sig om ham, jo flere brikker ville falde på plads i det store puslespil - det var hun sikker på. Men lige nu kunne ikke komme videre. Hun havde stirret sig blind på sagen.

Malfoy så på hende. "Det er selvfølgelig også den mulighed, at der slet ikke findes nogen sammenhæng."

"Der må da være ét eller andet, der –"

"Logik gør sig ikke nødvendigvis gældende i forbindelse med forstyrrede individer som Dawlish," påpegede han. "Min charmerende svigerinde havde ingen præferencer med hensyn til ofre. Hun pinte blot enhver mugglerfødt, der kom i nærheden af hende."

Hermione så atter Bellatrix Lestranges maniske, sorte øjne for sig. Kvalmen steg op i hendes hals, og hun svajede en smule. Hun knyttede hænderne om stolens armlæn for at stabilisere sig, men formåede ikke at skjule sin reaktion for Malfoy. Hans skarpe blik opfattede som sædvanlig ethvert tegn på svaghed.

"Det var ikke min hensigt at gøre dig utilpas," sagde han.

Hun så ned i gulvet, mens hun prøvede at genvinde kontrollen over sit snurrende synsfelt. Hvis ikke hun havde været så svimmel, ville hun have leet skingert af så åbenlys en løgn. _Selvfølgelig havde det været hans hensigt_. Det var det, han altid gjorde: han fandt folks ømme punkter og udnyttede dem.

Hun hævede hovedet, da hun hørte noget suse gennem luften. Malfoy havde tilsyneladende hidkaldt et glas og var i færd med at skænke whisky op til hende. Stadig omtåget af svimmelhed tog hun imod glasset, da han rakte hende det.

"Drik det," sagde han. "Det hjælper."

Hun nippede til whiskyen. Drikken fyldte hende øjeblikkeligt med en behagelig varme, der jog kvalmen på flugt.

"Tak," mumlede hun og stirrede ned i glasset. "Bellatrix Lestrange er ikke ligefrem mit yndlingsemne."

"Det var taktløst af mig at nævne hende. Jeg husker udmærket, hvad du blev udsat for i dette hus. Min pointe var blot, at en logisk tilgang ikke nødvendigvis vil give resultater."

"Så du foreslår en _ulogisk_ tilgang?"

Malfoy lænede sig tilbage i stolen. "Jeg foreslår ikke noget som helst. Som jeg tidligere har sagt, er jeg ligeglad med Dawlish' gøren og laden. Manden er dit problem. Ikke mit."

"Men –"

"Der er kun én ting, jeg er interesseret i at få at vide, Miss Granger: hvis du på mirakuløs vis formår at få genåbnet sagen, hvorforskulle jeg så stille mig op og vidne mod Dawlish? _Hvorfor _skulle jeg hjælpe dig?"

Hermione havde hele tiden vidst, at spørgsmålet ville dukke op på et tidspunkt. Med tilkæmpet ro i stemmen fremlagde hun sit tilbud:

"Fordi hvis du vidner mod Dawlish, så ... så skylder jeg dig en tjeneste."

Malfoy smilede. "En tjeneste," gentog han, som for at veje ordets kvalitet. "Hvor fristende." Han så ind i ilden, der dansede inde i pejsen. De orangegule flammer snoede sig op ad brændestykkerne. "Det er en aftale."

Hun kunne knapt nok tro sine egne ører. Kunne det virkelig være så nemt? Der måtte stikke noget under.

"Hvad ... hvad vil du have?" spurgte hun usikkert.

De grå øjne fandt hendes. "Jeg ønsker mig ikke noget specifikt af dig _lige nu_. Det er nok for mig at vide, at jeg kan benytte mig af den tjeneste, du skylder mig, engang i fremtiden."

Hermione knyttede hænderne. Hun stod i gæld til Malfoy, hvilket hun for blot en måned siden ville have forsøgt at undgå for enhver pris. Hun havde hørt om utallige folk fra Ministeriet, der var blevet rodet ud i problemer, fordi de skyldte Malfoy noget. Men i denne forbindelse var det en risiko, hun blev nødt til at leve med.

Hun granskede hans ansigt.

"Så jeg kan regne med, at du støtter mig?"

Han nikkede. "Jeg giver dig mit ord." _Som om det betød noget. _"Hvis Sjækelbolt lytter til dig, og sagen bliver genåbnet, træder jeg op i vidneskranken og fortæller verden, hvad jeg ved om Dawlish."

Tavsheden indfandt sig mellem dem. Flammerne i pejsen frembragte lange skygger på stuens vægge, og lyden af knitrende træ fyldte luften. Hermione så rundt i rummet. Situationen føltes pludselig akavet. Hun havde opnået det, hun ville, og havde derfor ikke mere at sige. Alle samtaleemner var udtømt. Nu sad hun blot i Lucius Malfoys hjem og vidste ikke, hvor hun skulle gøre af sig selv. Det var tid til at tage af sted.

"Godt så." Hun satte sit glas fra sig og rejste sig fra stolen. "Nu hvor det er på plads, må jeg hellere se at komme hjemad."

Malfoys hånd skød ud og lukkede sig om hendes håndled. Hun havde slet ikke opdaget, at han også havde rejst sig.

"Allerede?"

Hendes øjne gled automatisk hen på det sted, hvor hans hånd hvilede mod hendes hud. Hans fingre var varme. Berøringen var ikke ligefrem ubehagelig, og bevidstheden om dette gjorde hende utilpas.

"Ja," fik hun frem. "Jeg –"

"Klokken nærmer sig seks. Bliv dog og spis med."

Hun prøvede at gøre sig fri, men Malfoy holdt hende fast. Hans greb var ikke stramt, men alligevel underligt insisterende.

"Jeg tror ikke, Draco ville sætte pris på mit selskab," sagde hun og indså, at hun blev nødt til at finde på en bedre undskyldning. "Desuden har jeg arbejde, der skal gøres. Jeg skal holde møde med min afdeling i morgen, og jeg –"

Malfoy trådte tættere på, så der ikke var mere end et par centimeter mellem dem. Hans øjne løb over hendes ansigt, som om han ledte efter ét eller andet, der var skjult i hendes ansigtstræk.

"Altid så arbejdsom," mumlede han.

Han holdt stadig fast i hende. Hun anede ikke, hvad han havde gang i, men hun ville ønske, han ville lade være. Hendes puls dunkede faretruende under huden, og hun var sikker på, at han også kunne mærke det, for hans finger gled ganske let over indersiden af hendes håndled. Hun skælvede.

"Jeg bliver nødt til at gå nu," fastholdt hun.

Denne gang var der et strejf af desperation i hendes stemme. Måske opfattede Malfoy det, for han slap hende endelig. Hun havde nær gispet af lettelse. Han trådte bagud, og hun så skyggen af et smil på hans læber.

"En skam," sagde han. "Men tillad mig i det mindste at følge dig ud herfra."

Hun accepterede hans tilbud, og han fulgte hende ud til døren. Ingen af dem sagde noget på vejen. Ved herregårdens udgang tog hun afsked med Malfoy og skyndte sig op ad stien. Jorden var stadig våd efter det tidligere regnskyl, og hun gik så hurtigt, at hun nær var snublet i det mudrede grus. Tilbage over skulderen kunne hun ænse den lyshårede troldmand, der stadig stod i døråbningen og kiggede efter hende. Selvom der var flere hundrede meter mellem dem, kunne hun stadig mærke hans blik på sig.

Med hurtige skridt trådte hun gennem den høje port. Hendes ansigt blussede i den fugtige luft, mens hun prøvede at samle sine tanker.

Hvorfor havde Malfoy tilbudt hende at blive? Og hvorfor i alverden havde han _rørt _ved hende på den måde? Hun kunne stadig mærke hans fingre brænde om sit håndled, og hun gnubbede sit ærme mod stedet i et forsøg på at få det til at stoppe. Men uanset hvor meget hun gnubbede, forsvandt den kriblende fornemmelse ikke.

Hun genkaldte sig Ginnys ord om mænd, der inviterede kvinder hjem på deres private ejendom, og en isnende følelse bredte sig i hendes indre. Malfoy kunne umuligt være interesseret i hende. For nogle dage siden havde han uden den mindste tøven indrømmet, at han så hende som en underlegen skabning. Det gav ingen mening, at han pludselig havde fattet interesse for hende. Sandsynligvis var hans sære opførsel blot del af det spil, han spillede med hende.

Hun huskede det smil, der havde spillet om hans læber, da han havde sluppet hende. Hendes mave vred sig. _Den slimede slange_. Der var ingen tvivl om, at han havde nydt at se hende så forfjamsket. Hvorfor havde hun også ladet sig bringe ud af fatning på de måde? Det var tåbeligt af hende. Hun blev ved med at gnide ærmet mod sit håndled, indtil det brændte mod huden. Det var et spil, og intet andet end det. Et spil, hvor Malfoy pressede hende for at lære hendes grænser at kende og borede i alle hendes ømme punkter.

Hermione var ikke blind. Det var tydeligt, at Malfoy under hver eneste af deres samtaler havde forsøgt at danne sig et overblik over de væsentlige træk ved hendes personlighed. Han var kommet med bemærkninger om hendes retfærdighedssans, hendes tørst efter anerkendelse, hendes hævnlyst. Og nu var han også klar over, hvilken virkningen mindet om Bellatrix Lestrange havde på hende. På trods af de få gange de havde snakket sammen, følte hun allerede, at han kendte hende for godt. Han indprentede sig uden tvivl hver eneste af hendes svagheder, så han kunne udnytte hende bedst muligt, hvis han nogensinde skulle få brug for det.

Hun trak sin tryllestav for at spektraltransferere, ude af stand til at tilbringe så meget som et minut mere på ejendommen.

.

* * *

.

Da hun nåede hjem i sin lejlighed, satte hun sig ind på sit kontor og skrev til Ginny. Hun fortalte som lovet, hvad hun havde oplevet på Malfoy Manor, men undlod at nævne Malfoys besynderlige opførsel. Det sidste hun havde brug for var venindens grinende kommentarer til den sag. Efter hun havde sendt sin ugle af sted med brevet, vendte hun tankerne mod Timm Stoltenfuss. Hun blev nødt til at kontakte ham hurtigst muligt. Så snart hun havde talt med ham og fået fat i de oplysninger, hun søgte, ville hun henvende sig til Kingo.

Selvom Kingo ikke var meget for at undersøge trofaste medarbejdere, blev han nødt til at gøre en undtagelse i dette tilfælde. Ministeren kunne umuligt ignorere de opdagelser, hun havde gjort. Når hun fortalte ham, hvad hun vidste, blev han nødt til at sætte efterforskningsteamet til at undersøge Dawlish, Og denne gang ville auroren ikke undslippe - _det skulle hun nok sørge for_, tænkte hun og knyttede næverne indtil de dirrede. Denne gang ville manden blive buret inde, så han ikke længere udgjorde en fare for hver eneste mugglerfødt i landet.

Hun tog en dyb indånding og slappede af i hænderne, så fingrene spredtes mod den kølige bordplade. Det ville ikke vare længe, før retfærdigheden sejrede. Hun smilede.

Det lod til, at der alligevel var kommet noget positivt ud af hendes modstræbende samarbejde med Lucius Malfoy.


End file.
